


В ожидании лета

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ghost Sex, M/M, Shamanism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шаман всегда жил на отшибе деревни. Среди ее жителей он считался неприкасаемым, но в мире есть люди, созданные нарушать правила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

На рассвете, когда горизонт окрашивается кровью убитого ночного бога Экуба, шамана будит дух енота. Он беспокойно водит носом и дергает шерстяное одеяло, оглядываясь на вход в хижину. 

— Они несут мертвого, — взволнованно говорит енот. — Они хотят, чтобы ты оживил мертвого. Дурные люди, это запрещённый обряд, за него нужно продать душу, а они так запросто хотят, чтобы…

— Ерунда, — рявкает на него дух волка, трусцой вбегая в хижину и едва задев ее полог. — Он не мертвый. Ведьма украла его душу, я слышал и видел Я бродил по лесу, смотрел, как поживает без меня стая, и увидел, как его душу утянуло. Они охотились на мою стаю, когда это случилось.   
Кай, известный в деревне как шаман, сонно щурится, тяжело дышит и не может заставить себя встать. Ночь вытянула все тепло из хижины, и теперь в центре ее сидит зима в своем белом снежном платье, покрывает инеем головешки в гнездовье костра. 

— Холодно, — произносит Кай.У зимы беззубый рот - да и не рот это вовсе, а развез от уха до уха. Кто-нибудь из духов уже зарвел бы огонь, если бы не ее присутствие, ведь ее боится даже волк. Он молча смотрит то на гостью, то на шамана, и, не выдержав собственной трусости, выбегает из хижины сам. 

— Холодно, — ледяным голосом соглашается зима. — Я заглядывала в твои запасы… хотела заморозить маис и ячмень, но там ничего нет. Я знаю, шаман, ты не ешь мясо. И дрова почти кончились… Я заберу тебя себе, шаман. Ты будешь жить в моем ледяном дворце, и там будет бесконечный холод. Будешь приходить в мир с первыми холодами и уходить, не дождавшись весны. Я буду укутывать метелью твое тело, а ты будешь спать до нового моего воцарения. 

— Пошла вон, — без злобы и твердости в голосе произносит Кай. Она поднимается, подходит ближе и касается его шерстяного одеяла, оставив иней на ворсе. 

— Я подарю тебе огромный сверкающий мир чистоты и красоты, — зовет зима. Ее глаза — бесцветные бельма, смотрят на него, видят его. 

— Ты слышала. Идет работа, — как больной, отвечает ей Кай. — Значит, будет еда. Будет хворост. 

— Ничего, — соглашается зима, направляясь к выходу из хижины. — Я подожду. Я тоже приготовила для тебя работу. Будешь подбирать души тех, кто замерз в снегу. 

Когда она покидает хижину, та тут же наполняется более мелкими духами, и становится тесно, но будто бы теплее. Как если бы шерсть их еще была настоящей. Волк запрыгивает на подстилку Кая, дышит в лицо. Дух енота тащит бревна, дух зайца разводит огонь в гнезде, и оттуда тянет дымком. Когда шаман согревается достаточно, чтобы откинуть одеяло и подняться, начинает лаять его пес, не гневно, а задорно, запоздало предупреждая, что идут гости, а не враги. 

Кай накидывает шкуру волка, который грел его только что, надевает белую маску на изуродованное красками лицо и, подхватив свой посох с привязанными к нему когтями медведя, выходит встречать гостей.

Акр, молодой вождь их племени, рано оставшийся без отца и еще толком не научившийся управлять, идет впереди. Он же первым кланяется, заметив на тропе ждущего их шамана. Кай небольшого роста, тем более в сравнении с Акром, переступает неловко: вождь в последний раз кланялся ему, когда просил позаботиться о больной жене, но тогда он приходил один и без знаков отличия, как обычный житель племени. 

— Душу воина украли, — глухо из-за маски произносит Кай. — Где воин? 

Акр отходит, и жители племени, среди которых две женщины и четверо мужчин, выносят на грубом шерстяном одеяле бледного воина. Волосы его черные, ниже плеч и в сравнении с ними кожа кажется сейчас снежно-белой. Почти стерлась с щек краска, как облетает она со старого кувшина. Воин не дышит, но он жив. Кай кивает: 

— Заносите. Что случилось с ним? 

— Он мой ученик, — произносит один из воинов, отпустив одеяло, пока остальные вносят. Кай хоть и живет обособленно, но знает, что этот воин не так прост. Он считался сильнейшим в племени, единственным жителем с белыми волосами. Как только волосы отрастали, он прижигал их, как рану, горящей головешкой, и никогда не давал отрасти, оставляя на голове светлый ежик. Может, такова была традиция прошлого племени, а может он ненавидел свои белые волосы, отличавшие его от остальных. Воина называли Тим, и ближе него у вождя был только второй его охранник и друг, которого называли Барсом. 

— Мы охотились с учеником. Он подобрал наконечник стрелы, — Тим Разворачивает тряпицу, в которой покоится наконечник. — А потом упал. Говоришь, его душа украдена? Сможешь ее вернуть? 

Дух волка осторожно нюхает наконечник, скалится недовольно. 

— Ведьма, — произносит он. — Мелкая ведьма… Она охотилась за душой белого воина, но поймала душу его ученика. Гиена сделала и прокляла этот наконечник. 

— Его создатель хотел твою душу, — Кай переводит слова духа на звуки, которые могут слышать и люди. 

— Кто? — скалится Тим, и оттого становится похож на дух волка у своих ног. 

— Гиена. Так ее зовут, по словам духа. 

Тим понимает, кивает и протягивает шаману тряпицу. 

— Сможешь его спасти? 

— Шаман не может отказать, — кивает Кай. — Но шаман может умереть, если не получится… Но ничего не бойтесь — дух выберет другого шамана. 

После этих слов он разворачивается и уходит в свою хижину, плотно закрыв дверь. Жители племени уже покинули ее и теперь бегут прятаться за спину вождя. 

— Шаман неприкасаем! — стонут они. — Мы будем прокляты? Дух-хранитель шамана возненавидит нас и убьет? 

— Ерунда, — обрывает Акр. — Вы не касались шамана. А даже если и касались — это ничего. Дух убьет только того, кто попытается отнять у него шамана. 

***

 

Кай выгребает из костра обычное дерево, укладывает вместо него траву, и она загорается зеленым пламенем, белый дым идет вниз, стелется по полу хижины, потом ползет по доскам стен к потолку, опутывает соломенную крышу. Даже духи остаются снаружи, они не хотят идти за Каем туда, куда он направляется. И шаман, усевшись на колени около своей подстилки, на которой лежит теперь воин, поет протяжно, ласково, закоченевшими пальцами снимает свою маску, открывает воину глаза и прикладывается лбом к его лбу. И мгновением позже чувствует себя так, будто упал с огромной высоты. 

Вокруг какой-то пир; у духов мира мертвых праздник. И в центре него за столом гостит украденная душа воина. Сидит, как хозяин праздника, с чаркой хмельного напитка, перед ним яства, каких не бывает в мире живых. Заинтересовавшись, Кай садится у стола, словно запоздавший гость, кланяется сидящим рядом, заводит разговор с соседом: 

— Я припозднился. Что за праздник у вас тут? 

— Не видишь? Свадьба! Сильный дух, звериный дух, хочет связать свою судьбу с сильным духом лисицы! А мы празднуем. 

«Еда и питье мира мертвых еще ничего, — думает Кай. — А вот свадьба — уже серьезно. Стоит главному духу сказать, „Венчаю вас” — все пропало. Его утащат ниже, где я не достану. А дух, что призван их венчать, может обидеться, если я попытаюсь украсть жениха… Будь у меня дух-хранитель слабее, я бы не рискнул. Но нет духа сильнее Элара, значит у меня есть шанс. Нужно только отвлечь его от невесты».   
Но при взгляде на нее Кай понимает, что это будет сложно: вся она покрыта рыжим мехом, огненные волосы, каких нет даже у жены Акра, хотя та тоже рыжая. Она настолько похожа на дух лета, теплый и приветливый, что Кай даже тоскует, задумавшись на секунду о том, насколько проще было бы остаться тут. Но, отогнав от себя эту мысль, он встряхивается и душа его покрывается, как перьями, белым светом. Душа воина замечает его уже тогда, и взгляд ускользает от невесты, от питья, прикован теперь к нему. Кай знает, что выглядит сейчас как женская душа: он похож на солнце, он взял лучшие свои воспоминания о лете для этой одежды, всю свою тоску по теплу. Прибавил весеннюю капель, нежность первых цветов, их силу появляться из-под снега, когда весь мир еще мертв. Вот уже и невеста смотрит на него, а видит соперницу, и уже не так красива, и цвет ее подернулся черным. Музыки нет, и Кай начинает петь сам, проплыв в место для танцев перед столом. Он показывает пламя, что горит в родном очаге, показывает воду родной реки и птиц родных краев, знакомых наперечет. И тогда воин встает со своего почетного места, отрывает от себя руки ревнивой невесты и идет к Каю, как мотылек на огонь. Он подпевает, и танец его изображает охоту, летние грозы и любовь. Все, что он может предложить. Кай, обойдя его по кругу, протягивает руки, берет его ладони в свои и, наклонившись, шепчет: 

— А теперь нам пора бежать… 

— Что? — спрашивает воин. — Куда бежать? Как же свадьба? Я думал, что смогу жениться на тебе вместо нее. 

— Поверь, ты не захочешь на мне жениться, — смеется Кай, перехватывает его руки, но душа тяжела, она не хочет идти, она хочет свадьбы. А тем временем духи начинают понимать. 

— Трава примята! 

— Так это от его ног, а не ее.

— Нет! Ее ноги тоже траву потоптали! Она тоже живая еще, хватай ее!

— Мы поженимся, — врет Кай, надеясь, что сможет объяснить все потом, наверху. — Но не тут. Я живая, и ты живой. Мы не должны жениться тут, надо в мире живых. 

После этих слов душа воина становится легкой, податливой, она возносится вместе с Каем обратно, в мир.  
Вернувшись в хижину, Кай открывает дверь, заливает водой траву в гнездовище костра, выгоняет дым на воздух, где тот рассеивается, стоит лучам солнца его коснуться. Исполнив это, он снова надевает маску и оборачивается к завозившемуся воину. 

— У тебя всегда были такие глаза? 

— Такие? — переспрашивает тот, приподнимается и осматривается. Только что он был в лесу на охоте, потом на собственной свадьбе в мире по ту сторону, куда нельзя живым, и вот уже в хижине, в которой ни разу не был. Но шамана трудно не узнать, он ведь каждому в деревне знаком. Картинка произошедшего постепенно становится целой. Шаман, опустившись на корточки перед ним, подперев лицо под маской руками, насмешливо спрашивает:

— Все еще хочешь жениться? 

Воин складывает в уме еще одно обстоятельство и тут же пытается отползти, натыкается на стену хижины, цепляется за нее пальцами. Нельзя трогать шамана, иначе ночью придет дух, что защищает его, и то ли сожрет, то ли утащит в свой мир, а обратно на пир мертвецов воину не хочется. 

— Нет, — сглотнув, возражает он. — Не хочу… Воды. Дай воды. 

Кай глухо смеется. 

***

 

Это началось, с неясных видений, когда Каю было восемь. У травы, у камней, у деревьев ему чудились глаза - где-то спящие, где-то сонные, какие-то следили за ним в упор. Потом появились другие духи, они ночевали в крышах хижин, грелись у костров, заглядывали к нему под одеяло, пока он прятался от них. 

Кай пытался рассказать об этом родителям. Мама, конечно, обрадовалась: Кай был старшим ребенком в семье и рос слабым, а тут явно шло к тому, что мальчик станет шаманом, получит хороший статус. У Кая не оставалось выбора. Обычно человек либо принимал свою судьбу, примиряясь с духами, либо умирал, убитый ими. Кай не принимал. И он знал, как на его способность отреагирует отец. 

Он был Каю не родным. В одном из набегов на соседнее племя его маму похитил человек, ставший ему отцом. Она уже была беременна. После него женщина родила еще двоих, уже от своего похитителя, взявшего ее к себе, но, когда к весне был выбор, кто из детей должен выжить, кому достанется больше еды, Кай оказывался не у дел. Получая меньше, он и рос не таким высоким и крепким, как остальные, а отец, бывший тому причиной, больше злился на него из-за этого. Кай не рисковал учиться охоте у него, всегда привязываясь в походах к другим мужчинам племени. Он всерьез опасался, что если пойдет в лес с отцом, то так в том лесу и останется.   
Рад ли был этот мужчина, когда узнал, что ребенок, которому он желал смерти, получит огромную силу, способную погубить кого угодно? Отец знал, что Кай не любил его. 

— Он идет, — шептали духи, когда Кай уходил в лес за листьями. — Идет, и у него с собой топор. Он идет рубить не деревья. 

Кай успевал сбежать. 

Дар развивался стремительно, и спустя неделю после того, как впервые увидел глаза у, казалось, неживых растений, Кай увидел Его.   
Элар сидел у алтаря всем бродячим богам и доедал душу птицы, оставленной ему в жертву. Зубы его были слитные, будто слипшиеся, похожи на нитки. На лице не было носа. У него были темные глаза без зрачков и теплая одежда с богатой вышивкой. Кай слышал, как кричала птичья душа, и этого уже не мог вынести — бросился из деревни наутек, а за ним потоком все окрестные духи. Кай также видел, как поднялся и пошел за ним Элар. 

Он был сильным духом, слабые лесные создания подчинялись ему, и где бы Кай не прятался, Элару рассказывали, где он. Он садился напротив на корточки и говорил:

— Все бегаешь? Ничего. У меня много времени, и я подожду еще. Но когда мне надоест ждать, я сожру тебя. А потом съем твою душу.   
Кая трясло; он не мог спать. Открывавшийся мир был страшен, и, казалось, лучше было умереть, чем жить в нем. Но быть съеденным этим духом не хотелось. 

По истечении недели он сдался и, пойманный у реки, прижатый духом к траве, разревелся, но согласился принять свою судьбу.   
Тогда дух взвалил его на плечо и вынес к деревне, бросив у окраины.   
Деревня была чужая. Каждое племя знало, как происходит становление шаманом, и в выброшенном из лесу мальчике безошибочно разглядели его будущее. Тогда еще жив был отец Акра, именно он забрал Кая к себе и приказал охранять. Кай не собирался сбегать, он помнил, что в родной деревне ждет отец с топором. 

Акр уже тогда был взрослым, он мог возражать отцу. Кай слышал, как он требовал, чтобы отец вернул шамана племени. Но у этих людей не было своего шамана, без него племя вымирало. 

В поселении, где рос Кай, шаман был, он отнесся к появлению нового с отеческой заботой и надеждой, что сможет скинуть, наконец, с себя это бремя. Но Кай, от которого все восемь лет ждали смерти, вдруг оказался кем-то столь важным и нужным. Именно тут, в племени, что было чужим, но вымирло бы без него. Он поскребся в деревянную дверь клетки, в которой его оставили, и сказал только:

— Я согласен. Я не хочу возвращаться в свое племя. Я останусь тут. 

— Почему не хочешь? — спросил вождь подозрительно. Каю не хотелось просидеть в клетке всю свою жизнь, он отвечал как мог честно:

— Отец… Он знает, что я не его сын. Он убьет меня, если я стану шаманом, потому что иначе я убью его… Но у мамы еще двое детей и будет третий… Я не хочу, чтобы мама осталась одна с ними. Если я их покину, то они будут счастливой семьей.   
Акр не мог распознать лжи, а вот его отец в людях понимал. Он поверил Каю, отдал ему прошлую хижину шамана и даже больше не отправлял следить за ним. Хотя Кай и жил на отшибе, племя все равно стало ему родным: не было в нем дома, где он не побывал за девять лет жизни здесь.   
Шаманов не нужно ничему учить, им все подсказывают духи. Не только как лечить людей, но и как растить ячмень, как плести сети для рыбы. Элар лишь иногда посещал Кая. Так однажды летней ночью он назвал одно из суловий его опеки, от которой Кай уже не мог отказаться, потому что не было духа сильнее, к кому он мог переметнуться.

— Шаман неприкасаем, — сообщил Элар. — Тебе нельзя жениться, нельзя завести семью. Тебе нельзя любить других людей. Скажи об этом в деревне: никто не должен посягать на тебя. Иначе приду я, и ослушавшегося ждут беды.   
Кай знал, что у шамана его племени была семья, но Элар был духом эгоистичным, он не хотел делить Кая с кем-то. 

***

 

Воин уходит сразу, как только ему приносят воды: ошарашенный, толком даже спасибо не сказав. Кай, пожалуй, и внимания бы не обратил, если бы он взялся благодарить сразу: слишком шаман был занят подготовкой. Все дела откладываются на завтра, как и собственный голод. Кай готовится встретить закат — зажег уже другие поленья, на которых синим засияли символы, выгнал из хижины остальных духов, другие и не возражали. Только волк храбрился еще и делал вид, что если бы Кай его оставил, вот он бы поговорил с высшими духами так, чтобы им мало не показалось. 

На закате Кай отвязывает пса, и тот мчится в лес на охоту. Сам шаман спешит затемно оказаться в своей хижине.   
Но проходит много темного времени, прежде чем в его хижине появляется, приоткрыв скрипучую дверь, Элар. 

— Нечасто ты стал звать меня, — произносит дух, закрывая дверь за собой. — Что ты натворил, Кай?

Шаман сидит на своей подстилке, скрестив ноги, без маски, но оставив на лице полоски краски, приветливо улыбается духу, без фальши — его все равно не обманешь. 

— Тебя не проведешь. Меня попросили помочь одному человеку. Его душу украли. Я спас ее, но… Ее собирались женить на прекрасной девушке. Я узнал в ней дочь Ягайя. 

— Ясно, и он придет призвать тебя к ответу этой ночью, — Элар садится к костру, подбирает вырезанные из дерева фигурки для жертвоприношения ему. — Зима, да? 

— Да, прости. Съедобного совсем ничего. 

— Кай, ты выживешь до конца холодов? 

— О чем ты? — снова улыбается шаман. — Я вытащил душу человека с того света. Он был учеником лучшего воина вождя. Конечно, я выживу. 

— А если он забудет поблагодарить тебя? — Элар смотрит хитро своими черными глазами, перебирая в пальцах фигурки. — Если ты умрешь?.. 

— Я сделаю так, чтобы ты не смог съесть мою душу, — как бы шутя, отзывается Кай. — Хватит уже того, что ты объявил меня неприкасаемым. После смерти я сам буду распоряжаться собой. 

— Как знаешь, — кивает Элар и отвлекается: скрипит снова дверь в хижину, и прежде, чем она откроется полностью, дух исчезает.   
Другой, похожий на съедобный белый корень, лезет внутрь и едва протискивается в дверь. Лицо его заросло шерстью так, что и глаз не видно, он не сразу находит в хижине Кая, тут же воодушевляется, грозно начинает:

— Шаман! Ты расстроил свадьбу моей дочери! Ты увел ее жениха! У меня, у духа подземного мира! Ты знаешь, что я сделаю за это?! 

— Ничего, — отвечает Кай, улыбаясь и ему. — Потому что меня защищает Элар. 

— Элар? — переспрашивает дух, похожий на живой корень, и тогда защитник Кая снова появляется в хижине около костра. — А, Элар… Твой шаман увел душу из моего царства. 

— Кай, душа была живой? — переспрашивает Элар. 

— Да, — отвечает тот. — И краденой. 

— Чтоб тебя… — ворчит Ягайя, пятясь к двери. — Элар, я не знал, что душа живая… 

— Спор решен? Мой шаман не виновен? — спрашивает дух, открыв свою зубастую пасть. 

— Конечно, конечно, — заверяет живой корень, отступая и неуклюже выкатываясь за дверь, быстро и громко захлопывает ее за собой. При виде грозного духа мертвых, который пятится, как собачонка перед волком, Кай, не сдержавшись, смеется.   
Когда приступ смеха проходит, Кай понимает, что все это время Элар стоит и любуется им, то приоткрывая свой жуткий рот, то снова закрывая. Так дышат в воде рыбы. 

— Плата достаточная, — Элар приподнимает руку с фигурками. — Я не могу принуждать тебя. Если ты против, я вернусь завтра, уже не за делом, а просто с в гости. 

— Нет, все хорошо. Можно и сегодня, — Кай кивает, но уже не так уверенно. Он спускает с плеч шкуру, берется за тесемки на вороте, неловко развязывая их. В хижине холодно, и раздеваться не хочется, но на следующую ночь хорошо бы просто поспать, без гостей, поэтому Кай готов и сегодня. Элар продолжает смотреть за его пальцами голодными глазами, но их обоих отвлекает звук приоткрывшейся двери.   
Кай видит ее первой — зима вползает в небольшую щель, стелется по полу дымкой, приникает к горящему костру, еще ничего не заметив, и появляется в более материальном обличии над ним, скрючившись, сидя на корточках и улыбаясь своим сросшимся дырявым ртом. Прежде, чем она успевает что-то сказать, Элар хватает ее за шкирку.

— Ты! — зло шипит он. — Мой шаман! Ходить к моему шаману и ждать его смерти?! Белая стерва!   
Зима пыхтит, снова становится дымкой и проходит между пальцами Элара, скользит под дверью наружу, но на этот раз Элар не оставляет духа в покое — распахнув дверь и не закрыв ее, он выбегает в темноту ночи за зимой.   
Кай, осознав, что все закончилось, вздыхает облегченно, пока в дверь вползают здешние духи. 

— Разве ты не огорчен? — спрашивает енот, забираясь на его подстилку. Волк закрывает дверь, пока два зайца разводят огонь ярче. Кай хочет им сказать, что дров не так уж много осталось, но его подкупает разлившееся по хижине тепло, он снова накидывает шкуру. 

— Почему я должен быть огорчен? 

— Элар ничего не успел. Только отогнал от тебя духов. От Элара было бы тепло и прибавилось бы сил. 

— Завтра я спущусь в деревню, там будет еда и прибавится сил, — объясняет Кай. — А тепло… И теперь тепло. 

— Тепло Элара быстрее и горячее, — смеется енот, и Кай скидывает его со своей подстилки к огню. 

— Мне хватит того, что есть, — заверяет Кай, ложась спать. — Все остальное завтра… Элар прогнал зиму. Теперь будет теплеть. 

— Надо было раньше рассказать Элару, что зима ходит сюда, и он прогнал бы ее раньше! — рычит недовольно волк, всем видом показывая, что он и сам бы раньше прогнал зиму, но не хотел. 

— Всему свое время, — уже сонно отвечает Кай, завернувшись в шкуры с головой. 

***

 

Проснувшись утром с трудом, снова в холоде, с пригревшимся у бока духом волка, Кай понимает прежде всего, что если спустится к деревне и там не поест, то подняться обратно к себе в хижину уже не сможет.   
Он останавливает духов, что уже тащат к гнезду костра поленья. 

— Я уйду, — говорит им Кай. — Не надо тратить тепло. 

— Почему? — спрашивает дух зайца огорченно. — Разве Элар не прогнал зиму? Разве не конец холодам?

— Еще нет, — надевая маску, отвечает Кай. — Но теперь я точно знаю, что остатка дров хватит до тепла. 

***

 

Ближе к деревне дети выкатываются с криками под ноги Каю, едва не сбив его, и тут же в ужасе отступают. Самый старший из них выходит вперед:

— Это же шаман. Что вы струсили? Шаман идет к отцу, — он выпячивает грудь, потому что не бояться шамана — уже почти быть взрослым, и кто-то из младших мальчишек еще пытается храбриться и подойти ближе, но более рассудительная сестра тянет его обратно, у них завязывается перепалка. Мальчишка тем временем берет Кая за руку, вызвав крик ужаса у остальной малышни, бросившейся в рассыпную. 

— Они теперь и тебя будут считать неприкасаемым, — приглушенный маской глухо говорит Кай. 

— Дураки, — пожимает плечами ребенок. — Это же не болезнь. Папа все объяснил… Если бы можно было коснуться тебя и стать шаманом — вот было бы круто. 

— Это довольно страшно, — припоминает Кай. Мальчик, что ведет его, старше, чем был Кай, когда впервые начал видеть богов и духов. 

— Ну и пусть, — произносит тот, будто бы со знанием дела.   
У дома Акра к нему выбегает маленькая девочка, которую еще не пускают гулять далеко, пытается вырвать у Кая руку брата, будто это он ведет ребенка. 

— Пусти, — рычит она. — Он тебе не подарок духам. 

— Ты что говоришь? — злится брат. 

— А то! Я знаю, что ты тоже хотел бы духов заклинать! И жил бы на отшибе, и никто бы к тебе и подойти не смел, и… 

— Что за шум, — наконец появляется сам Акр, делает вид, что удивился, увидев тут Кая, в которого вцепился его старший сын. — Ну… Их убрать? 

— Все в порядке, — Кай освобождается сам, настойчиво забрав свою руку у мальчика. — Я хотел зайти к Гиде. 

Акр открывает полог в свой дом, отодвигается в сторону, пропуская. 

— Ее никому нельзя видеть. Но от посещения шамана не будет дурного. 

Кай кивает, проходит в дом и полог за ним закрывается, погрузив все внутри в полумрак. 

— Кай! — зовет женский голос. — Я слышала, что ты пришел! 

Кай снимает шкуру волка и маску, оставляет у двери, сам проходит вглубь, в дальнюю комнату. У темно-рыжей жены вождя раздутый живот, который, кажется, вот-вот лопнет. Она лежит в постели и отдыхает в полутьме дома дни напролет, и кроме семьи никому нельзя ее видеть, чтобы никто не принес ребенку проклятье. 

— Акр говорил, что вчера тебе пришлось идти на тот свет за душой Хаса. 

— Он не представился, а я забыл его имя, — Кай садится к очагу ближе, напротив, улыбается с большей искренностью, чем улыбался пришедшему вчера Элару. 

— Хас, ученик Тима. Это правда что-то невероятное. Ты ведь впервые делал это? 

— Это немного похоже на тот случай, когда несколько охотников вернулись своими ногами, но мертвые. Мне тоже нужно было уговорить душу идти со мной. Но тогда я проводил их до ворот подземного царства. В этот раз было интереснее. 

— Да уж, нескучно тебе живется, — улыбается женщина, садится, завернувшись в одеяло. 

— Ты мерзнешь? 

— Да, немного, — отзывается она. — Ребенок высасывает все силы. Все тепло. 

— Кстати, я принес ей талисман, — Кай не без сожаления покидает теплое место, подходит к кровати, чтобы вручить женщине вырезанного из дерева медведя. — Она дочь вождя. Ее ждет непростое будущее. 

— Ты уверен, что девочка? — облизнув губы, переспрашивает Гида. 

— Уверен ли я?.. — Кай даже теряется. — Я ее вижу. Вижу ее душу рядом с тобой, готовую родиться. У нее как у отца черные волосы, но твои серые глаза. 

Гида гладит живот, второй рукой забирает у Кая фигурку. 

— Это хорошо, что девочка. Не хочу, чтобы мой ребенок соперничал с сыном той женщины за честь вести племя.   
Гида уже вторая жена вождя, ровесница Кая. От первой осталось двое детей и память. Кай вот ее хорошо запомнил — когда она умерла, ему было десять, и он в течение трех дней пытался спасти ее от болезни, но не смог. Деревня тогда всколыхнулась и решила, что шаман сам умертвил ее за то, что вождь запер его, но Акр первым же и вступился. Он знал, какой тяжелой для Кая была эта потеря.   
Со второй женой Акра у Кая получилось подружиться даже лучше, чем с первой. Возможно потому, что они были ровесниками, может потому, что оба из чужих племен, а может потому, что только у вождя и его семьи Кая всегда принимали радушно, независимо от того, нужна ли была его помощь. Собственная неприкосновенность вышла Каю боком: в деревне боялись звать его в гости. Наверное, ревнивому Элару это было на руку. 

— Ты ведь поешь с нами? — предлагает Гида, будто читая в его душе. Кай кивает, сделав вид, что это будет просто формальностью. Но, не решившись врать ей, кланяется. — Ну, ты чего?

— Сейчас конец зимы. У вас уже двое детей и скоро будет третий.

— Не волнуйся, нам хватает. Акру помогают Тим и Барс, если он не успевает из-за своих дел сделать запасы… Ты бы тоже помощницу завел. 

— Не могу, — пожимает плечами Кай. — Даже если меня не будут бояться… Я должен казаться странным жителям. Я говорю с теми, кого они не видят. К тому же часто ко мне приходят довольно жуткие духи. Настолько, что я отвязываю и отпускаю в лес собаку, чтобы они не унесли ее с собой из мести. Может быть к старости, когда духи покинут меня, у меня и появится семья, но пока все останется как есть. 

— Тогда приходи к нам, если будет сложно. У нас тепло и… Если хватает еды на четверых, то хватит и на еще одного. 

— Хорошо. 

Кай знает, что врет. К тому же все не так плохо, чтобы он сомневался, что продержится. И эта зима не так жестока, жители еще благодарят его едой, а не тканью или дровами. 

— На самом деле я пришел сказать твоему мужу хорошую новость. Элар прогнал зиму, теперь будет теплеть. 

— Это замечательно, — радуется Гида. — Я так надеялась, что дочь будет весенним ребенком! Хорошие вести. Кай, а ты уже посещал воина, которого спас? Тим хотел выразить тебе благодарность за ученика, — она улыбается лукаво, потому что это возможность протянуть еще несколько дней. 

— Нет. Я шел к нему, но…

— Куда? — перебивает Гида. 

— В дом. Я знаю его родителей и помню, где они живут. 

— Хаса вчера на порог не пустили. Он вернулся с того света с глазами цвета озерного льда. Его родители не слышали о таком, они приняли его за тех ходячих мертвых. 

Кай забывает о еде, о тепле и о том, что пришел увидеться и поговорить со своим самым близким другом. Он возвращается к шкуре и маске, не попрощавшись. Натыкается во дворе на Акра и, схватив того за руку, спрашивает:

— Где спал сегодня Хас? 

— У Тима, — удивленно отвечает тот, и Кай, знавший, конечно, где живет лучший воин Акра, бежит туда, совсем забыв попрощаться и рассказать о близящейся весне. 

***

Он слышит голоса у дома Тима еще на подходе, но это не глухой голос Хаса. Это звонкий веселый голос Барса, второго охранника Акра. 

— Подумать только, — почти кричит он. — Тим волновался. Воин, чьи волосы побелели от холода его сердца, волновался! 

— Так и знал, что ты эти слухи распускаешь, — рычит Тим, и слышится глухой удар деревянного о деревянное. Когда Кай их видит наконец, он застает странную картину: забравшегося на крышу Барса и кидающего в него снизу головешками дров Тима. 

— Мне нужен Хас, — переводя дыхание, говорит шаман, не желая вникать в подробности происходящего. Пользуясь тем, что Барс отвлёкся на него, Тим попадает ему головешкой по лбу, уже после этого оборачивается, чтобы холодно бросить:

— Он ушел к тебе. Сказал, что забыл поблагодарить за спасение.   
Кай снова не говорит ничего — да Тиму и не нужно ни благодарностей, ни прощаний, он возвращается к своему другу, под которым трещит крыша. 

Кай, которому с утра казалось, что он не сможет вернуться к себе, бежит всю дорогу до своей хижины, боясь, что Хас придет, увидит, что никого нет, и так же уйдет обратно. Дело не в том, что воин должен его отблагодарить, это никуда не денется. Просто Хас не по своей вине оказался на улице. Кай и подумать не мог, что его родители так отреагируют. Нужно было вести его обратно домой и объяснить им, что их сын не живой мертвец, а чудо. 

Хас сидит у его хижины, завернувшись в шкуру. Он не ушел, обнаружив, что внутри никого. Он ждет. У Кая кружится голова от слабости, пересохло в горле, он еле держится на ногах, и благо бы от бега стало тепло, но теперь жарко и нельзя снять шкуру, иначе он простудится. 

— Ты что, от самой деревни бежал? — спрашивает Хас, приподняв одну бровь. Кай кивает, тогда воин показывает ему что-то, завернутое в ткань. 

— У меня сейчас нет дома, где я мог бы принять тебя в благодарность. Не откажешься ли поесть со мной в твоей хижине?  
Вместо ответа Кай открывает ему дверь, проходит к костру. Он пытается не думать о том, что в свертках, потому что чувствует предательскую дрожь во всем теле при упоминании еды. И он спокойно ставит воду кипятиться, приглашает воина за свой небольшой стол. Хас проходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Духи жмутся к стенам, боясь нового гостя, первым осмеливается енот — подползает и нюхает сверток. К счастью, низшим духам не нужно есть, и Кай старается не волноваться за то, что придется делиться. 

Когда Хас разворачивает дары, Кай глубоко вздыхает и, стараясь не сглотнуть, быстро говорит:

— Ты пришел разделить со мной трапезу. Как воин ты должен есть мясо и яйца, я же возьму себе остальное. 

— Да, Тим говорил, что ты не можешь есть мясо, — Хас садится напротив, отрезает себе большой кусок от засоленного жира, начинает есть первым, и это как бы является приглашением — Кай берется за кашу. — Но я подумал, что конец зимы — не до принципов и…   
Кай как ни пытается казаться спокойным, но ест с жадностью. Его оживший желудок, почуяв пищу, требует больше, и Кай не успевает прожевать, когда его рука уже пихает в рот следующую полную ложку. 

— Тут на пятерых хватит, — произносит удивленный Хас, но, осознав, что его не слышат, уже сам для себя прибавляет:

— Ладно, поговорим, когда ты поешь. 

Успокаивается Кай быстро, вспоминает о приличиях и вообще о том, что он тут не один. Даже успевает порадоваться, что не остался есть у Акра с его супругой. Кто знает, что решили бы дети и сам Акр, увидев, что шаман не может обеспечить себя припасами на всю зиму. Хас же улыбается, но больше не ест: ему хватает и отрезанного в начале куска. 

— Тебя выгнали, — Кай вспоминает, из-за чего бежал. Во время еды он не снял маску, только чуть отодвинул, освободив рот.

— Родители? — переспрашивает у него Хас, как будто только от него узнал. — Да ладно, это не серьезно. Меня часто выгоняли из дома, но я в лес сбегал и там ночевал, а к утру мамка уже отходила. Тут чуть больше надо поплутать. Но завтра я вернусь, и они снова примут меня в семью. Кто выгонит такого, как я? Старший сын, ученик сильнейшего в деревне воина, который к тому же близкий друг вождя. 

— Из-за того, что это почетно? — переспрашивает Кай, не забывая в промежутках между вопросами есть. 

— Нет, не то… Не то сказал. Так они бы меня не выгнали, даже если бы ненавидели, но они у меня отходчивые. Каким бы я ни был и что бы ни натворил, они будут рады мне. Да и Акр им сказал, что может поручиться, что я — это я. Ты тоже хорош — про глаза вчера заговорил, а толком не предупредил. Ты где у людей такие глаза видел? — Хас показывает на свои голубые глаза, которые и в самом деле кажутся не человеческими. 

— До Тима я не видел и людей с белыми волосами, — возражает Кай. Как бы ни хотелось есть еще, он понимает, что это опасно для тела, так долго остававшегося без еды. А Хас как гость оставит все недоеденное ему, только сало и яйца надо его заставить унести, ведь нехорошо, если еда пропадает. 

— Ну да, я тоже… Но я из этого племени. А тут таких глаз отродясь не бывало. Я первый, — Хас улыбается так, будто гордится этим, и Кай окончательно успокаивается за него. 

— Кое-что еще не дает мне покоя, — начинает Хас, подперев щеку рукой. 

— Что? — реагирует сразу Кай, но вместо ответа гость протягивает руку к его маске. Кай отшатывается, едва не выронив опустевшую миску. Из-за плеча Хаса на него смотрит удивленный енот, принюхивается. 

— У него душа зверя, — говорит он. — Волчья душа… В прошлом он был волком. И еще не до конца забыл ту жизнь. Ах, как вкусно пахнет его душа. 

— Да, я припоминаю его, — говорит дух волка, смотрящий на Кая из-под стола. — Мальчишка. Еще щенком нарывался на неприятности. Все табу ему были до хвоста. И подох молодым, потому что поперся к людям из интереса. 

— Я помню вчерашнее путешествие, — произносит Хас, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Ты ловко провел меня. 

— Я пытался спасти тебя, — оправдывается Кай, тоже поднимается и пятится. 

— Я благодарен тебе за это. Но я просто хотел бы видеть твои глаза. В них ведь можно разглядеть душу. Я хочу убедиться, что твоя душа так же прекрасна как та, за которой я последовал вчера. 

— Это не нужно, — Кай отчего-то боится. Нет табу на то, чтобы снимать с него маску или рассматривать лицо, он сам решил носить ее и почти никому не показываться. Но отчего-то жутко, что Хас сможет увидеть его, тем более не случайно. 

— Тебе не нужно. А меня это грызет, — продолжает Хас. Духи не двигаются с места, наблюдая за этой погоней в узкой хижине. 

— Почему вы не поможете мне? — обреченно спрашивает Кай. 

— Он пригодится тебе. Воин с душой волка, — замечает волк, и остальные поддакивают, кивая. Они разбегаются врассыпную, когда после броска Хаса Кай падает на свою подстилку. При закрытой двери у него почти и не было шансов убежать, но лучше бы он не сопротивлялся, потому что погоня разжигает в глазах Хаса азарт, а при попытке удержать у них больше физического контакта, и, прижав руки Кая к шерстяному одеялу, он снимает с него маску. Пропадает из взгляда азарт, остается только интерес, и Каю кажется на мгновение, что он тоже боится Хаса, будто его глаза — врата в загробный мир. У Кая светлые волосы, в целом короткие, только длинные пряди на затылке заплетены в тонкую косу. У него по-детски круглое лицо и светло-серые глаза. В отличие от Хаса с его острыми чертами и нахмуренными бровями, черты Кая более сглажены. 

— Ты не лукавил вчера, — произносит Хас, отпустив руки, но все еще сидя сверху. — Тебе достаточно было показаться мне как есть, чтобы я вернулся за тобой в этот мир. 

— Ты что, правда увидел в моих глазах душу? — Кай морщится. Ничего страшного не произошло, ничего не нарушено, но тепло чужого тела отчего-то напоминает ему о чем-то важном, чего он был так надолго лишен. И это отзывается настолько приятным ощущением во всем теле, что Каю хочется остаться дольше придавленным к одеялу. 

— Почему бы и нет? У меня глаза вернувшегося с того света. 

— И духов, что живут у меня, тоже видишь? — спрашивает Кай. Еще одно напряжение бедер воина, когда он поднимается, — и все, тепла больше нет, оно испаряется с кожи, как вода по весне. 

— Духов? — Хас осматривается. — Они смотрят на нас?   
Кай оборачивается — духи смотрят на них своими глазами-бусинками и глазами побольше, и взгляды их похожи на созвездия. Птицы, кролики, волк, барсуки, крысы, змеи. Все, кого когда-то Каю пришлось съесть, тут, внутри хижины, смотрят на Кая на его подстилке и возвышающегося над ним воина. 

Кай не отвечает, он отворачивается от них, меняет тему:

— Забери с собой яйца и мясо. Нехорошо, если еда пропадет. 

— Да, как скажешь, — соглашается Хас. — Но этого мало, чтобы отблагодарить за то, что ты сделал. Я приду еще. 

— Никому не запрещено приходить ко мне, — кивает Кай. — Просто жители… боятся. 

Отчего-то весть о будущем визите отзывается в нем новой вспышкой тепла, будто ему обещали что-то еще, и Кай думает, что это надежда на то, что с ним разделят еще не один обед, который поможет ему дождаться лета. 

***

 

К вечеру, когда темнеет, а Кай умывается от красок ледяной водой, у его костра возникает фигурка в зеленом расписном платье с изумрудными глазами без зрачков. 

— Доброе утро, Кай, — оборачивается с улыбкой она, хотя на дворе уже вечер, но дух только проснулся. — Еще холодно. Я погреюсь у тебя?

— Конечно, весна, — соглашается Кай, улыбаясь ей в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

Чувство неясного беспокойства поселяется в душе Хаса после первого визита на тот свет и последующего пробуждения в хижине шамана. Ему кажется, что рядом с шаманом ему становится спокойнее, даже лучше, чем раньше, исчезают мысли о насущных делах. Хижина на отшибе и, как бы в другом мире: внутри появляется ощущение, что все остальное незначительно, и можно просидеть так вечно. Будто шаман зовет его к себе, стоит Хасу оказаться вне его дома, его общества. Хас становится более раздражительным, нервным и хмельных напитков пьет больше, чем обычно, но свою тоску залить никак не может.

Шаман интересен. Он не похож ни на кого в деревне, он умеет все, что умеет любой ее житель, даже женщины, но к тому же он житель двух миров.

Первое время Хаса и его глаз боятся, но постепенно к ним привыкает мать, впускает его снова в дом, успокаиваются жители, начинают интересоваться женщины. Наверное, надеются, что у их детей будут такие же удивительные глаза, и Хас не спешит их разубеждать.

В честь прихода весны устраивают праздник с большим костром в центре поляны. Тим отказывается идти, он не любит, когда много людей, и из всей деревни и общается только с четверыми. Тим не принял в свой круг даже новой жены вождя, хотя и был в друзьях с прошлой. Хотя дружба у Тима тоже специфическая, выраженная только каким-то более теплым тоном голоса, да часто затрещинами, хотя эти относились только к Барсу с Хасом.

Барс же, будучи весельчаком, любит и праздники, и женское общество, и танцы у костра, хмельного только не уважал. Говорили, его отец любил выпить, как-то отправился на рыбалку, перебрав, и утонул, рано оставив Барса с матерью одних. Хотя мама его давно умерла, и заботиться уже было не о ком, Барс не выносил даже запаха спиртного, но других не отговаривал. А сегодня качает головой неодобрительно, видит, что Хас перебрал, и, помня о его взрывном характере, чувствует беду.

В свете костра начинаются танцы, и Хас, сидящий с чашкой в руках на поваленном дереве, вспоминает тот день, когда был на совсем другом пиру, когда едва не женился на двоих. Как ему вообще задурили тогда голову, чтобы он собирался отказаться от своей свободы и связаться с кем-то? У парней его возраста уже были дети, но Хасу нравилась жизнь, которая была у Барса и Тима: свобода от семьи и необходимость заботиться только о себе.

В неровном пламени огня Хас выбирает светловолосую женщину, отгоняет от нее того, с кем она танцевала. Тот ворчит, но женщина довольна, улыбается так, будто ей попалась более удачная пара. Хас сначала движется неровно, вспоминает, что танцевал там, в загробном мире. Повторить сложно, потому что там тело казалось легким и не кружилась так голова. Когда Хасу кажется наконец, что он ловит нужный ритм, вспоминает движения, он оборачивается к той, с кем танцует, и останавливается, разочарованный. Это не Кай в светлых перьях, походящий на солнце. Это просто женщина, похожая на него светлыми волосами и детской округлостью лица.

И тогда Хас понимает — шаман душу-то его с того света вытащил, но саму ее Хасу не отдал. Оставил его душу себе, служить до самой смерти. На цепь у хижины своей посадил, и теперь Хас, бывший сильным воином, себя потерял, по душе своей тоскует. Он разворачивается от огня и шума праздника к темному лесу, туда, где стоит хижина шамана.

Его звериная сущность рвется к хижине. Хмель кружит голову, прибавляет злости, и Хасу хочется сделать что-то жестокое. Наказать шамана так, чтобы тот отдал обратно душу, напугать, сломать. И он спущенным с цепи зверем бежит туда, в лес. Его никто не задерживает: даже волновавшийся Барс отвлекся на танцы у костра.

 

***   
У Кая костер зажжен вне хижины, около двери. Над ним — котелок с пойманной рыбой. Лед наконец-то не такой толстый, и можно рыбачить, а души рыб отчего-то не приходят к нему после того, как Кай съест их.

Духи зайцев скатываются с пригорка, когда Кай вытряхивает свое одеяло, при виде них шаман тянется к шкуре с маской.

— Хас! — кричит один из зайцев, прижав уши. Кай успокаивается, сворачивает одеяло. Его пес, всегда реагирующий на Хаса дружелюбно, вытягивается и машет хвостом, почуяв его приближение.

— Хас задумал недоброе! — вторит другой дух. Выходит из хижины волк, принюхивается и, обнажив зубы, подтверждает:

— Он пьян и раздражен. Тебе лучше бежать или драться с ним.

— Раздражен? Из-за меня? — не понимает Кай, пока зайцы кружат у его ног заполошно, повторяя: «Времени мало! Он рядом!».

— Стой, — снова принюхивается волк. — Душа его в смятении. Он сам не знает, чего хочет — искалечить тебя или поступить с тобой так же, как вы обходитесь с завоеванным самками…

Кай разом перестает суетиться, застывает с одеялом в руках.

— Сделать что? — переспрашивает он.

— Как Элар, только по-человечески. Более животное, — с крыши подсказывает дух енота, и Каю кажется, что он улыбается.

— Но ведь… нельзя, — растерянно проговаривает Кай, пока духи зайцев толкают его к лесу. Уже даже он слышит, как через деревья ломится человек, хрустит под его ногами снег и ломаются ветки.

— Он в смятении, — напоминает волк. — Потом, потом это с ним обсудите. Сейчас уходи, иначе он сделает что-то ужасное и сам будет раскаиваться!

***

Когда Хас подбегает к хижине, у нее еще горит огонь, дверь открыта настежь, но внутри нет никого. Свежие следы на подтаявшем снеге ведут вверх, в лес, и Хас, переведя дух, снова бросается в погоню. Шаман похитил не ту душу, от одного из лучших охотников он не скроется. Но, недолго проплутав между деревьями, Хас выходит по следам к своему дому, открывает дверь, уже понимая, что его обманули. На шум выходит мать с зажженной щепкой.

— Шаман заходил? — спрашивает Хас, разуваясь.

— Нет, с чего бы? Ты пьян что ли?

Когда Хас оборачивается, он не удивляется тому, что следы шамана со снега исчезли.

***

Кай сидит в паре метров от хижины, завернувшись в волчью шкуру, и из-за напущенного морока выглядит со стороны как снежный ком. Он ждет так некоторое время, пока не затихают вдали шаги, и скидывает шкуру. Волчий дух стоит у следов Хаса, глядя с тоской в темный лес.

— Совсем запутался. Как был щенком, так и… ты же не злишься на него?

Кай отрицательно мотает головой, тоже задумчиво рассматривает следы. Хас должен знать, что шамана нельзя трогать никому, и не настолько безрассуден, чтобы не бояться Элара. Видимо, всему виной хмель.

Но в следующие дни Кай продолжает играть с Хасом в прятки — забирается на дерево, если воин ищет его в лесу, идет в деревню другим путем, если Хас ждет на привычной тропинке, и сбегает из хижины среди ночи, если духи говорят, что к нему снова идет человек с душой волка. Это не страшно — скорее весело, похоже на игру и вызывает в Кае странное, но приятное чувство, будто его ребра что-то щекочет изнутри. Чем больше бесится проигрывающий воин, тем веселее игра.

***

Хас задумчив с самого весеннего праздника, говорит еще меньше, чем обычно, будто Тиму подражает. Они собираются втроем во дворе дома Тима, и, пока тот разводит костер, чтобы зажарить освежеванную тушку пойманного зайца, Хас сидит на заснеженных поленьях, сложенных аккуратно у стены дома. Шаман неуловим, если не хочет быть найденным. Хас уже и не знает, злится он за украденную душу или за то, как ловко Кай водит за нос его, сильного и ловкого воина. И чем дольше шаман прячется, тем больше ширится тоска под ребрами у Хаса. Шаман чудится ему везде, и по утрам Хас видит его сидящем на лавке, на которой спит. В лесу он уже не может ориентироваться на его следы, потому что образ шамана мелькает то тут, то там между деревьями. К тому же Кай открыто смеется над ним. Как-то Хас нашел его сидящим высоко на дереве и попытался забраться, но он был тяжелее, ветка под ним надломилась, и он упал в месиво грязи и снега, тогда и услышал впервые, как смеется шаман — по-мальчишески звонко. Хас после этого стал как одержимый, он пытался свалить все дерево, но выдохся и ушел за топором, а когда вернулся — Кая там, конечно, уже не было.

— Тим, — задумчиво тянет он, и Барс заинтересованно замолкает, приготовившись слушать. — Поможешь мне поймать шамана?

Барс снова заговаривает, трещит о том, что не нужно ловить шамана, к нему просто приходят, а он никогда не отказывает. Но Тим смотрит в глаза пристально: миг, другой. Кладет топор, которым разрубал крупные ветки на более мелкие щепочки, и подходит вплотную. Он ловко перехватывает Хаса одной рукой за шкирку, другой за штаны у копчика и, подняв над землей, выкидывает со своего двора в грязь.

Их дальнейшее недолгое общение происходит через частокол, сопровождается крепкими выражениями и просто рычанием. Когда вслед за Хасом выбирается на улицу Барс, Тим бросает только:

— Я тебя ждать не буду!

— Да не ссы, я просто поговорю с мальчиком, пока он не запутался.

— Я не мальчик! — огрызается Хас.

— Я тебя на девять смен года старше, — напоминает Барс. — Когда ты только родился, я уже сам резал домашний скот. Не спорь.

Барс дружески перехватывает его за дубленую шкуру на плече и тащит дальше от забора, чтобы не слышал Тим.

— Слушай. Ну, проклятье, все дела — ты в курсе, конечно. Но если честно, я думаю, что все это ложь. Кроме шамана никто не говорил нам его не трогать, но никто и не пробовал. Так вот, я бы на твоем месте как-то мирно попытался это уладить. Поговорить с ним. Я насчет его хранителя не знаю, я его не видел ни разу, но могу поручиться, что, если кто-то попытается навредить шаману — тот точно утром проснется рыбой в проруби. А если шаман сам захочет освободиться, то…

— При чем тут это? — злится Хас, пытаясь вырваться, чтобы избавиться от этого доверительного шепотка на ухо. — Шаман падла! Сам рыба глубоководная, он меня с того света вытащил, а душу мою не отдал!

— Ну да, — без особой веры кивает Барс, только чтобы успокоить. — Просто ты признать не хочешь… Допустим, что у нас в деревне не шаман, а шаманка? Шаманка бы тоже душу твою украла или ты сам бы ей подарил? В деревне народ может и не заметил еще ничего, но мы с Тимом же видим, как ты реагируешь. Весна, конечно, но… Шаман выглядит так, будто ему весело…

— Падла, — шипит с досады Хас.

— Ну вот и сделай вид, что это шутка была. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы шаман тебя ненавидел?

— Хочу! Чтобы душу мою!..

— Не, ты бы так не говорил, — слегка стукнув его по голове, возражает Барс. — Ты представь себе по-другому. Что он не будет от тебя бегать. Что он будет тебя ждать.  
Даже толкнувшееся под сердцем теплое чувство Хас воспринимает как колдовство, спорить с ним бесполезно, и Барс, сказав все, что хотел, оставляет его одного и сбегает обратно к домику Тима, чтобы не пропустить мясо. А Хас остается мало того что запутавшийся, но еще и голодный.

***

О том, что скоро должен родиться ребенок Гиды, Кая предупреждают духи, которые живут на деревьях и перебираются к его хижине по листикам. Тогда шаман забирает заранее приготовленный мешок и идет к деревне. Акр, кажется, еще не знает: у своего дома он учит сына, как натягивать тетиву лука, и улыбается Каю спокойно, будто это очередной дружеский визит, но шаман взволнованно говорит:

— Началось.

И только после его слов раздается женский крик.

***

Каю не нужно входить внутрь дома, происходящее там не его дело, этим займутся знающие больше старухи. Он же чертит вокруг дома круг, распыляет внутри него белый порошок из мешка и ставит у калитки две деревянные фигурки медведей, сам садится на землю ждать.

Акр остается с ним на крыльце своего дома, беспокойно вглядываясь в сгущающийся сумрак.

— Думаешь, она рискнет? — спрашивает он так, будто связываться с ним — большая ошибка. Отец Акра казался грозным воином, но сына не смог воспитать таким же стойким. Скорее, Акр и сам боится враждебной ведьмы. Единственное, что может его спасти, — это Кай у калитки в его дом.

— У нее духи слабее… Я думаю, что духи совсем покинули ее.

— Почему?

— Потому что на том пиру, куда она продала душу Хаса, она была бы сама, но она побоялась туда идти. Она даже не могла забрать душу именно Тима, промахнувшись и попав в его ученика. С тем же успехом наконечника могла коснуться птица или лесной кот, а следующее прикосновение будет уже бесполезным.

— Сможешь убить ее? — сразу спрашивает Акр. Он боится ее, как гадюки. И боится вождя того, враждебного племени, который убил его отца. Тот вождь похож на большого медведя, прямо стоящего на двух лапах. При желании он сможет переломить Акра пополам, так что Кай подумал бы, что он боится не зря. Но вот Тим не боится, и Барс тоже храбрится. И Кай не боится Гиены: сонмища духов, что постоянно окружают его, хватит, чтобы справиться с любыми ее проклятьями.

— Если она покажется… Но она же не покажется. Я смогу защитить от нее тебя, защитить деревню. А убью ее, если она попадется мне, но Гиена хитрая ведьма, — Кай поднимается, держа свой посох за два конца как палку. — Со мной можно справиться физически. И вот от этого я прощу у тебя защиты. Если ты сможешь уберечь меня от воинов их племени, от их вождя…

Кай и сам понимает, что Акр не сможет пообещать ему этого, в то время как сам Кай может гарантировать ему свою защиту.

— Попроси об этом Тима, — не поворачиваясь, произносит шаман. — Он слушается только тебя. Если я скажу, что без меня ты и твоя семья умрете, то он только плечами пожмет. Если ты скажешь, что твоя жизнь зависит от меня — он будет защищать меня наравне с тобой.

— Ты в меня не веришь? — пожалуй, Акр только вид делает, что удивляется. Он и сам в себя не верит — а еще собирался отдать шамана обратно в его племя. Хотя не покровительствуй Каю Элар, возможно, что и еще какой-то дух смог бы появиться в деревне без риска, и тогда шаманом смог бы стать хоть тот же Хас.

— Твой отец стал вождем на пятнадцатой зиме от его рождения, — напоминает Кай, но не продолжает. С прошлым вождем он не посмел бы шутить или перечить ему, к счастью тот и не просил ничего запретного. И дело было не в возрасте, тот человек обладал таким влиянием, что если бы он однажды постучался к Каю и сказал, шаману продать душу за запретное умение, Кай бы не сомневался в необходимости его жертвы. И он всегда боялся, что однажды так и произойдёт.

В деревне тишина, везде погашены огни, и жители ее попрятались, но не спят. Вне дома не только они двое — стоящий у калитки Кай замечает и Тима, притаившегося дальше от них, в нескольких метрах перед домом. Тот прячется в кроне дерева, местные души в испуге расселись по веткам дальше от него. И даже он углядывает что-то в неясных тенях, наклоняется ниже, всматриваясь.

Кай видит их отлично — две черные собаки ростом с волков трусят по тропинке параллельно друг другу. Их глаза горят красным, и, разглядев наконец блеск этого отсвета, Тим привстает со своего места, но остается ждать. Он полностью доверяет шаману то, с чем не может справиться сам.

Собаки останавливаются у барьера, скалятся. На своих шкурах они несут черный дым, но даже он проникнуть за нарисованный круг не может, шипит и испаряется бесследно.

— Шаман, будешь много мешать, хозяйка и с тобой что-нибудь сделает, — рычит один из псов, и голос его не похож на человеческий. Это собачий лай, у которого есть понятное значение.

— Разве похоже, что я боюсь ее? Пусть приходит в любое время. К тому же у вождя третий ребенок, нескоро еще будет новый, а она послала всего двух псов с проклятьем на шкуре.

Кай опускается на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть ближе.

— Это проклятье не ребенку, — понимает он, и злоба поднимается изнутри. Гиена хочет убить его друга, Гиду. Женщина в этот период самая беспомощная, в том числе духовно. Еще хуже — по этому проклятью вскоре за дочерью у Гиды появился бы второй ребенок, сын, который уничтожил бы в своей жажде власти и наследника, и все племя.

Разозленный этим, представив, что было бы, не будь его здесь, Кай поднимается и выходит за пределы круга, к псам.

— Меня проклясть попробуйте, падаль, — рычит на их языке он. Псы ощериваются, пока Кай готовится драться, но их всех отвлекает оклик:

— Шаман!

Это как гром среди ясного дня, потому что все племя притаилось, чует, что происходит что-то жуткое, и не страшно, кроме Кая только Тиму, да его ученику. Только вот не бояться Тим его научил, а не высовываться — нет.

Прежде чем ответить, Кай в два прыжка забирается на частокол забора Акра, уже оттуда недовольно ворчит:

— Сейчас не время.

Тим уже спускается со своего поста, хватает за шкирку ученика и тащит в темноту.

\- Шаман! – надрывается Хас, упираясь. – Ты украл мою душу! Оставил у себя ведь, признавайся!

Кай молчит, только подтверждая опасения, и лица его за маской не видно. Но, прежде чем Тим переходит к более грубым методам, шаман выпрямляется и громко отвечает:

\- В моей хижине и так тесно от духов, чтобы обманом селить туда еще одного.

Голос его снова насмешливый, задорный, и хотя Хас верит ему, все равно хочется стащить того с забора и сделать что-то непозволительное. Но Тим сильнее, и, взвалив его на плечи, как добытого кабана, он уносит Хаса дальше от дома вождя.

\- Наверное, надо было ставить частокол повыше, - задумчиво замечает Акр от крыльца. – Хас за что-то зол на тебя. Разобраться?

\- Да нет, мы просто играем, - отвечает Кай и снова спускается вниз, на этот раз в круг. Его плохое настроение улетучивается. В самом деле, жаль, что у них не так много времени, ведь могли бы просто поговорить. Оказывается, вот почему Хас злится, придумал еще.

Но сначала дело – Кай чертит силуэт в воздухе и поет, призывая дух, который слишком большой, чтобы помещаться в его доме всегда. К тому же Кай не ел его мяса, он просто забрал оставшийся от охоты череп и когти для обряда.

Череп этот поднимается вместе с мешком, в котором Кай его принес, стряхивает с себя ткань и начинает обрастать мясом и медвежьей шкурой. Медвежьего духа нельзя призвать зимой, он спит, как и все медведи, поэтому Каю, можно сказать, повезло, что роды выпали на весну. С другой стороны, этот дух - слишком сильная магия для двух псов. Он мог бы справиться с парой десятков таких без вреда для себя.  
Медведь не говорит, он медлительный — поднимает лапу и резко опускает вниз, и, хотя псы бегут врассыпную, ударная волна разрывает одного из них.

— Стой за кругом, шаман, — подсказывает знакомый голос волка. Кай осматривается в поисках его — он стоит между деревьями, наблюдая за дракой. — Там и для тебя «подарок».

Он внимательно наблюдает, как гоняет пса неповоротливый медведь с черепом вместо головы. Противник отскакивает, но далеко отойти не может: проклятие испаряется, оно все слабее. Кай видит и как один из ударов отсекает лапу, и как следующий удар обрушивается уже на голову пса, тот рассыпается, испачкав снег черной кляксой. Уже тогда из этой гнили появляется такой же черный червяк, извивается и, выпрямившись, как стрела, летит к Каю. Но это проклятье ударяется об барьер, корчится уже у линии. Медведь исчезает хлопьями, поднимающимися вверх, а волк наконец срывается с места, подхватывает червяка около барьера и перекусывает пополам, сплевывает черную жижу и ест снег, чтобы очистить рот.

Кай даже не успевает рассмотреть, какое именно проклятье ему несли. Все могло быть не так страшно, со слабым проклятьем в своем теле Кай и сам мог бы справиться.  
Когда все заканчивается, к крыльцу выходит женщина, вытирая о передник испачканные в крови руки.

— Девочка, — наклонившись к Акру, сообщает она. — И ребенок, и Гида живы.

— Шаман, зайдешь на праздник? — приглашает вождь.

— Завтра, — обещает Кай, разминая плечи. — Сегодня и мне, и вам нужно поспать. Угрозы больше нет, но круг я на всякий случай оставлю.

***

Кай возвращается к себе на рассвете, когда особенно холодно. Даже теперь, с приходом весны. Дыхание инеем замирает изнутри маски и снова тает от нового выдоха.  
У хижины Кай останавливается, пошатнувшись, — в дверях ждет Элар, все духи из хижины попрятались в ветках деревьев кругом, а внутри все же горит костер, которого Кай, уходя, не оставлял.

— Ты долго, — приветствует Элар. У Кая ломит плечи, и хочется спать, сейчас этот дух очень не кстати. Конечно, его можно вежливо выгнать, но Элар может затаить обиду и в следующий раз заявиться в более неподходящий момент, например, где-нибудь посреди деревни.

— Ты все это время ждал? — Кай не снимает маски, чтобы не пришлось улыбаться.

— Да. Ты работал?

— Супруга вождя родила девочку сегодня. Я защищал ее.

Элар принюхивается так, что волоски на шкуре шевелятся, вытягиваясь к духу.

— Гиена?.. Ты знаешь, от нее отказался Суруб?

— Подозревал, — кивает Кай. — Почему?

— Она приносила ему кровавые жертвы… Куда больше, чем ему того было нужно. Ей просто нравилось приносить их. К тому же Суруб не требует мучить перед смертью. Этого хотела она. Ему не понравилось то, что она творила от его имени.

— Но ее племя не знает, что Суруб больше не покровительствует ей? И что можно больше не приносить жертвы?..

— Именно. Она эгоистичный шаман, убедившая племя, что остальные — лжецы. Вождь потакает ей, ему все равно, ведь она приносит в жертву лишь врагов.  
От отца Акра в деревню вернулись только голова с отрезанным языком и несколько пальцев. Кто знает, был он жертвой богу или местью чужого вождя.

— Она ненавидит тебя, потому что ты можешь прийти со мной в их деревню и уничтожить ее, — продолжает Элар, улыбаясь. Кай, как бы медленно ни шел, уже на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Дух снимает с него сам маску вместе с волчьей шкурой, гладит по щеке, и от нее по замерзшему телу начинает струиться тепло. Кай хмелеет от него, прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь.

— Я не пойду в ту деревню, — отвечает он. — Я не такой смелый, а кроме Гиены есть еще ее вождь и их воины. Был бы жив прошлый вождь, я бы уговорил его на войну, а Акру я не могу доверять… К тому же, что будет с Гидой, если он умрет? Как супругу вождя проигравшего племени ее нужно будет отдать их вождю…

У того вождя непроницаемое лицо без эмоций и глаза еще более ледяные, чем у духа зимы.

— Заходи внутрь, — зовет Элар и отодвигает руку, заставив Кая тянуться за теплом. Шаман едва не падает от этого, приходится подчиниться и войти внутрь, закрыть хлипкую скрипучую дверь.

Теперь, отогревшись, Кай возвращается к тому, на чем остановился в прошлый раз — развязывает тесемки на вороте, снимает через голову рубашку, садится на свою подстилку — та тоже теплая, будто нагретая.

Не сказать, чтобы Каю это не нравилось, но у него никогда не было выбора, принимать ли Элара. Одни духи довольствовались только плодами и фигурками, другие требовали для своей подпитки жизни животных или даже людей. А Элар кроме еды и фигурок брал себе Кая. Это было не так плохо, потому что если бы Элар требовал человеческих жертв — Кай должен был бы ему подчиниться. И все же, Кай чувствовал себя странно и неправильно, когда это происходило.

Расшитая одежда Элара касается голой кожи Кая, когда дух наклоняется к его лицу, и вскоре весь мир для него темнеет, утонув в провалах глаз. Элар полностью погружается в Кая, растворяется в его теле, и шаман чувствует себя аквариумом, наполненным рыбками, что щекочут его изнутри. Это одновременно и приятно, и невыносимо, стоя этого не перенести, и Кай сворачивается, притянув колени к лицу, от накрывших его ощущений, дышит тяжело, всхлипывая, когда одна из «рыбок» задевает что-то внутри него. Не сказать, что Кай это просто терпит — ему приятно, как бывает только с Эларом. Сила духа перетекает в его теле, от кончиков пальцев на руках по позвоночнику и к пяткам. Несмотря на тепло, Кай покрывается мурашками, сжимается сильнее, закрывая себе рот руками, потому что от ощущений, от этого контраста хочется орать.

Он теряется в этом потоке внутри и понемногу начинает приходить в себя, только когда Элар покидает его тело, постепенно, не торопясь, оставив жар и какую-то часть своей силы внутри Кая. Шамана трясет от испытанного, на ладонях остались красные следы от зубов.

Элар теперь сидит на его подстилке со спины Кая, осторожно пальцами касаясь позвонков, каждым прикосновением вызывая новую судорогу.

— Если тебе будет мало силы, потому что еда успела закончиться… Просто зови меня. Это даст тебе возможность протянуть без еды еще дней пять. А потом могу снова прийти я… — предлагает Элар. Кай сглатывает, отодвигается, чтобы избежать новых прикосновений, отвечает, не поворачиваясь:

— Но у меня достаточно. К тому же… Мне стыдно отвлекать по пустякам такого сильно духа.

— Ты не пустяки, Кай, — возражает Элар, наклонившись ниже. Его зубы-ниточки погружаются в голое плечо шамана, и тот вскрикивает от ощущений: это и приятно, и больно, потому что дух зубами касается и души Кая. — Если кто-то попытается причинить тебе боль, то я сам уничтожу этого человека или духа, даже если это будет Гиена. Но раз ты говоришь, что ее трогать не надо, — я и не буду.

***

Измученный и в то же время полностью обновленный, Кай просыпается, когда солнце уже в зените. Дремлет у костра дух енота, спит у ворот в хижину волк, и остальные расползлись, если и не спят, то ведут себя тихо. Костер дотлевает в своем гнезде. Кай выдохся настолько, что так и заснул голым, но не замерз. Он накидывает рубашку, не затянув снова ее ворота, надевает штаны, идет подбирать свою маску и шкуру к двери в хижину.

И замирает на пороге.

В венок вплетены те немногочисленные весенние цветы, что успели появиться. Как такового венка из них не получилось, поэтому туда же вплетены упругие веточки деревьев. Но при этом он большой, похож на целое воронье гнездо, особенно из-за веточек. Такие венки — начало обряда ухаживания вместо признания в любви. Или простая формальность — начало свадебного обряда.

И держит это недоразумение обоими руками Хас, стоящий напротив двери с таким видом, будто простоял несколько часов так и еще простоит столько же. Он мог просто войти и разбудить Кая, но он и теперь делает непонятное движение, шаг назад, как бы готовясь бежать. И передумывает, возвращается на место, протягивает Каю венок, глядя вниз, на свои ноги.

— Я… — начинает Кай, и сам растерявшись, а договорить не может. Потому что если снова скажет, что неприкасаем, принадлежит духу, а не людям — Хас уйдет. Больше не будет преследовать его по лесам или заходить в гости, а потом и вовсе позовет Кая как шамана венчать его с девушкой из соседнего племени. — Разве ты не знаешь?

— Знаю! — рявкает Хас, не поднимая головы. — Мне плевать на беды или проклятье, или что там на меня обрушиться должно…

Он выпрямляется, смотрит зло, будто Кай его враг, и продолжает уверенно:

— Я хочу тебя себе… Тебя — своим. Тут мало будет одного касания. Даже если я сдохну от этого… Ты сам виноват! Ты показался мне во всем блеске своей души, когда вытаскивал с того света! Я такой ни у кого больше не найду, мне нужна именно эта, твоя!

Волк зевает, смотрит на него лениво, просыпаются остальные духи, начинают толпиться в дверях, чтобы посмотреть, но большинству за Каем не видно, что происходит, зато слышно замечательно, и между собой они шепчутся, смеются, но не зло. Они рады.

— Очень сильный дух, — выносит свой вердикт волк довольно. — Соглашайся. Он скорее умрет, чем оставит тебя в беде. Этот защитник будет оберегать тебя в отсутствии Элара, а на приходы духа будешь выгонять его из дома.

Дело не в том, что Хас сможет его оберегать. Просто никому раньше не нужен был шаман, как человек, а не обладатель дара. Никто не хотел заглядывать под его маску, и уж тем более никто не хотел его себе. Все это вспыхивает в Кае снова тысячей искр по телу, ближе к сердцу и животу. И он не хочет лишиться этого, как если бы ему вдруг впервые дали что-то свое, личное, когда раньше все было общим.

Глаза Хаса добреют, когда шаман протягивает руку, чтобы забрать его венок. Это кажется глупым, потому что обряд ухаживания предназначен девушке, но Кая это не так беспокоит, как перспектива разговора с Эларом.

И все же Хас преувеличивает для себя значение принятого венка, потому что следующим движением оказывается около Кая, прижимает его к доскам двери, и под его руками трещит ткань рубашки, которая и так не была завязана. Но прежде, чем Хас успевает зайти дальше — его даже не Кай, а откуда-то взявшимся порывом отшвыривает обратно на тропинку. Кидает с такой силой, что он падает, трясет головой, чтобы прийти в себя, а когда поднимает взгляд — обнаруживает дверь плотно закрытой.


	3. Chapter 3

Тим весь исполосован шрамами, причем при Барсе появились всего два-три, все остальные Тим получил до того, как появился в их племени.

Акр притащил его на себе больше десяти лет назад. Уходил в лес за мясом с охотниками, а вернулся один с этим пареньком на плечах. Тогда у племени шаманом была сморщенная старуха, которая прожила больше, чем кто бы то ни было на их памяти. Она курила у хижины, к принесенному полумертвому чужаку отнеслась спокойно, даже когда Акр свалил окровавленную тушу на ее чистую подстилку. Опустилась на колени и, приоткрыв глаза раненному, предупредила:

— Я смогу вылечить тело. Но не душу. Ты к этому готов?

— Жить будет? — спросил Акр, вытираясь от чужой крови.

— Как сказать… Человек может выжить с больным телом, но с больной душой загнуться. Я лечу раны, дальше сам.

Тогда казалось, что Акр притащил себе интересную игрушку из лесу, как дети, приносящие домой диких щенков или котят и воспитывающие в них подчинение. В конце концов, Акру и самому тогда было не больше шестнадцати.

Но больше всего находкой заинтересовался Барс. Старая шаманка гоняла его от хижины крапивой, грозилась проклясть его, чтобы он сдох как папаша, но тот все равно лез посмотреть, как там добыча Акра.

— Нашел, — пожимал плечами Акр на обычный вопрос: “Откуда?”. — Там был пожар. Он лежал у подножья скалы. Наверное, выпал.

Как и выпавшего из гнезда птенца, Тима нельзя было вернуть обратно.  
Барс был другом Акра с самого детства и часто бывал у того дома. Вся ситуация казалась ему не особо серьезной: сбежал Тим из своей деревни из-за пожара. Очухается и пойдет обратно — подумаешь. Впервые о серьезности ситуации его заставил задуматься отец Акра, спросив с порога в их очередное возвращение от шаманки:

— Как белый?

— Дышит, — почти безразлично отозвался Акр.

— Но еще не просыпается? Тебе бы рядом быть, когда он оклемается. Кто-то должен будет ему рассказать, что возвращаться некуда. Я слышал, беловолосые были лучшими воинами. Он может пригодиться тебе живым.

— Почему возвращаться некуда? — спросил Барс, остановившись.

Акр помедлил, бросил взгляд на отца исподлобья, то ли осуждая его за то, что он рассказал, то ли просто недовольный тем, что тот услышит.

— Мы пришли туда на дым. И крики. Беловолосые хорошие воины, и я не хотел встречаться с тем, что могло их вырезать. А он… просто лежал там. Его бросить я тоже не мог.

— Это хорошее решение. Правда больше похоже на решение падальщика, — с ухмылкой заметил отец. — Приручи его. Он нам нужен, тем более, если остальных вырезали.

Находиться у хижины постоянно оказалось плохой идеей. Не потому, что Акр и Барс мешались шаманке, а потому, что первым, кого Тим попытался убить, проснувшись, был сунувшийся помочь ему Акр.

Даже при том, что никакого оружия рядом не было, Тим, который, пролежав без движения столько дней, и ходить должен был с трудом, левой рукой разбил стоящую рядом глиняную тарелку с водой, правой перехватил Акра за шею, навалился, прижал его к полу и кольнул осколком в беззащитную шею. И все-таки сразу не убил — рассмотрел Акра, потом зыркнул на замершего у двери Барса и снова вернулся к сыну вождя. Первым, что он сказал, был даже не вопрос, утверждение:

— Никто не выжил, — и потом уже более жалкое. — Совсем никто?.. — и уже совсем жалкое, севшим голосом, — пожалуйста.

Акр не говорил отцу о том, что его питомец очнулся. И не предупредил о том, что они вместе с Барсом и Тимом отправились на пепелище его селения.

Барс даже обрадовался, когда услышал голоса оттуда, где должна была располагаться деревня. Он не понимал, почему надо прятаться в кустах и почему мрачнеел Тим, слушая чужой смех и голоса. Казалось, там все было в порядке, даже запах гари выветрился. Акр понимал, потому пристально следил за Тимом, а не за деревней.

— Значит, все в порядке? — решился подать голос Барс. — Есть выжившие, и жизнь вернулась в…

— Это не мое племя, — оборвал Тим, пальцами распутывая обмотку ножа. Говорившие где-то там не были похожи на воинов, голоса большей частью женские и детские. Тим замер на секунду-другую, даже пальцы его над обмоткой остановились, а затем выдохнул. Он разом стал прямым, решительным.

— Ладно, вам обоим надо возвращаться. Вам эти люди ничего не сделали, так что…  
И тогда уже Акр свалил его в грязь, прижал лицом к земле, заставив и замолчать, и не дергаться.

— Кого убивать собрался? Женщин и детей? Я слышал про беловолосых. Племя наемников, которые убивали за плату кого скажут. Даже запасы на зиму делать не умели — этим кормились, а если еды не хватало — выбирали самого слабого из племени и его жрали.

Тим молчал. Он мог скинуть Акра и перерезать ему горло, но он молча лежал лицом в грязь с заломленной за спину рукой и слушал так, будто и не слышал.

Не сказать чтобы в жизни Барса было все так уж спокойно и хорошо. К семнадцати годам он уже успел побывать в двух битвах. Но все же он делил мир на плохое и хорошее и умел делать вид, что все хорошо и тогда, когда все становилось плохо. Он не знал, как вести себя в этой ситуации. Но он тоже не хотел, чтобы Тим уходил кого-то убивать. Ему хотелось забрать Тима обратно в племя, познакомить с хорошенькими девушками, показать водопад дальше в горах и прирученного лиса.

— Они вырезали всех ваших. Даже притом, что вас считали лучшими, — произнес Барс, усаживаясь удобнее на траву. — Я не думаю, что у тебя хватит сил…

— Я убью сколько успею, — бесцветным голосом ответил Тим. — Потом меня остановят и сожгут, как остальных.

— Тебя учили только убивать, — улыбнулся Барс совсем не к месту. — Это, знаешь… Не самое важное в жизни. Но умение жить они из тебя тоже не вытравили… Ты же совсем не хочешь туда.

— В нашем племени тоже были дети, — говоря, Тим губами зачерпывал землю, но его это, кажется, совсем не волновало. Поморщившись, он добавил:

— Непослушные сидели в клетках… Всё хотели сбежать. Я сам в такой клетке до четырнадцати рос. Всем казалось, что в племени нет женщин, потому что женщин растили похожими на мужчин. Поэтому говорили, что мы крадем чужих женщин, а потом забираем рожденных от нас детей. Но у нас не было родителей, все дети принадлежали всем.

— Я спас тебя, — напомнил Акр. — У нас в племени полагается, что ты должен отплатить за спасение. Остаться со мной и защищать как брата.

— Я не просил меня спасать, — выдохнул Тим, завозился и едва не скинул Акра. — Все должны были умереть.

Тогда Акр взял нож и впервые срезал волосы Тима. Конечно, под корень не получилось, но все же тот притих, наблюдая только, как падали в траву светлые пряди.

— Все, ты больше не из беловолосых, — довольный своей работой, заключил Акр. — Ты из нашего племени, а в нашем племени…

Уже после этого Тим скинул его. Если бы он захотел убить их обоих — он смог бы, вместо этого терпел, когда Акр и Барс тащили его обратно в деревню связанным, как дичь.

Окончательно убедил Тима остаться в племени вождь — они долго говорили о чем-то с беловолосым одни в доме, небо успело потемнеть, пока Акр с Барсом ждали. Тим вышел с подбитым глазом, разбитым носом и губой, но выглядел спокойным и не пытался покинуть деревни. Но даже тогда он поддерживал Акра, а не его отца.

***

Праздник по случаю появления на свет дочери Акра устраивают на третий день после рождения; Кай появляется в доме раньше всех гостей и проходит, не забыв поздороваться с главой племени, прямо к его супруге.

При виде него Гида только на локтях приподнимается, улыбается, но уже не так бодро, как раньше. Она выглядит уставшей и больной, а спящий рядом ребенок — будто мертвый. Кай даже на всякий случай осматривается в поисках колдовства, но не обнаруживает ничего подозрительного.

— Ничего, что вы устраиваете праздник? Все же весна еще не полностью укрепилась.

— Ничего, — кивает Гида. — Не забывай, что мы едим мясо. Мы не зависим от того, что дает только теплое время года. Я попросила приготовить для тебя отдельно, потому что мясо — основное из того, что мы можем предложить. Барс и Тим загнали дикую свинью.

Кай отдает ей небольшой глиняный сосуд — такие обычно вешают на шею, чтобы не потерять в походе, — и Гида принимает, принюхивается.

— Это ведь не навредит ребенку?

— Разве я похож на идиота, который не знал, для кого готовит? — в словах Кая слышится насмешка, но маски он не снял, и не понять, улыбается ли. — Ничего не бойся. Это поможет восстановить силы и… появиться молоку.

Последние слова он произносит смущенно, старается смотреть в сторону. Гида пытается смеяться, чтобы не было так неловко, выпивает содержимое маленького сосуда, морщится от горечи.

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — пытается упрекнуть Гида. Кай отрицательно качает головой:

— Не так много. Духи говорят мне о том, чего я не знаю. И то… не всегда.

***

Жители племени собираются к закату, сигналом к началу праздника им служит разгорающийся во дворе костер. Это обычный праздник с угощением, с песнями и танцами, хмельными напитками и поздравлениями. Кай редко бывает на таких, интуитивно сохраняя дистанцию с жителями, но он сидит на пороге дома Акра с Гидой, и ему не так скучно на этом празднике. К тому же, Гида отдала ребенка ему в руки, и Кай принял девочку, как святыню, и с тех пор молчит, не шевелится и, кажется, даже не дышит.

Он видел, что Хас пришел на праздник со своим учителем. И пока ему не отдали ребенка, считал чарки хмельного напитка, что опрокидывал в себя Хас, решив, что уйдет, когда их число превысит дюжину.

— Я рада, что ты с такой осторожностью относишься к моему ребенку, но дышать не забывай: они не простят мне, если лишатся из-за меня шамана и покровительства Элара, — смеется Гида, и Кай, делает вид, что понял ее, и шевелится слегка, только для видимости, напряженно наблюдая за тем, чтобы не проснулся ребенок. Он уже слышал, как громко умеет плакать этот комок жизни. Сейчас у него в голове не укладывается — как может быть, чтобы он вырос из такого же слабого существа? И Кай представляет свою маму с ним на руках. В детстве ему не давали на руки брата и сестру: ему не доверяли. И сейчас особенно остро ощущается, что у самого Кая никогда не будет собственного такого же живого комочка. И, честно сказать, он думает об этом с облегчением: ему кажется, что выгонять из деревни живых мертвецов проще, чем успокоить такого человечка, когда не знаешь, почему он вообще плачет.

За этими наблюдениями Кай пропускает тот критический момент, когда Хас от выпитого становится слишком смелым, чтобы вторгнуться в некую зону отчуждения, где сидят Гида и шаман. Но стоит Хасу ступить на эту запретную территорию, и Кай будто оживает, оборачивается, поймав его взглядом, но не может остановить, только вызывает улыбку на лице Хаса. И то не добрую, какую-то нагло-злую. Настолько тревожную, что Кай отдает ребенка Гиде, поднимается, будто ее придется защищать. Но ведь Хас не дурак, он пришел не к жене Акра, а к шаману, останавливается на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него и почти шепотом зовет:

— Как насчет танца.

— Шаман не танцует, — напоминает Кай.

— Да? А я помню что-то совсем другое. Лжец.

Около Хаса снова появляется вездесущий Тим, заводит ему руку за спину, прижимает как-то по-особому больно, шипит что-то на ухо.

— Да я же… Я же к Каю. Ладно-ладно, понял, пусти!

И Тим отпускает и снова исчезает, вскоре появляясь уже в свете костра. Будто его и не было тут.

— Надо короче… — уже не так уверенно продолжает Хас, оборачивается к наставнику и, получив от него еще один грозный взгляд, продолжает уже быстрее, торопясь:

— Пойдем погуляем. Ночь хорошая, а ты все равно не пьешь и не танцуешь. Кажется, тебе нужно немного тишины.

— Мне не скучно, — отрицательно качает головой Кай. — Я сижу со своим другом…

Но прежде, чем он договаривает, Гиде становится не до того, потому что просыпается и начинает плакать ребенок, и Кай с его проблемами для нее сейчас несущественный и лишний, как и весь этот праздник. Детский плач будто отрезает Кая от друга, и он, бросив мимолетный взгляд на нее, шагает к Хасу.

— Хорошо. Думаю, неплохо пройтись.

Ребенок успокаивается не скоро, и тогда оказывается, что на месте Кая сидит с довольной улыбкой всезнающего Барс.

— Хас знает о том, что его может ждать? — спрашивает Гида обеспокоенно, не разделяя этой радости. Барс фыркает:

— Шаман принял венок. Ты знаешь, мне все время казалось, что не такое уж это и страшное проклятье… Что шаман просто очень не любит людей и хотел себя оградить от всех.

— Как же я?

— А как ты думаешь, позволил бы Акр вам так хорошо общаться, если бы вся деревня не знала, что тот, кто попытается вступить с шаманом в более близкую связь, будет проклят? Тоже очень удобно получается.

— Кай не влюблен в меня. Мы просто друзья.

— Да я-то верю. Но я говорю о том, как ситуацию мог бы увидеть Акр. Как он видит ее. И вот мое слово — раньше его успокаивало проклятье шамана. Теперь его успокаивает то, что за шаманом охотится Хас. Он готов разрешить их брак, даже если они оба парни, лишь бы шаман уделял тебе меньше времени.

— Это не честно. Ему просто одиноко, а Акр из ревности готов и юного воина отдать духу на съедение и Каю напомнить, что он навсегда будет один.

— Ну, я тебе сказал, как я это вижу, — разводит руками Барс. — Не забывай, что Хаса повело. Ему сейчас не страшен ни шаман с его духами, ни сам Элар. Тут не мы решаем, тут сам Хас уже все решил. За всех. Если ему сейчас сказать, что он сдохнет, только коснувшись шамана, он ответит, что уж лучше так сдохнуть, чем никогда его не касаться.

***

— И зачем нужно было вытаскивать меня с праздника? — первое, о чем спрашивает Кай, когда они оказываются вдали от шума и света костра. Хас идет глубже в лес, но не к хижине. В том направлении берег реки и сети.

— Ты поел? — остановившись, спрашивает воин. Кай кивает, и тот продолжает путь, приходится догонять.

— На праздники ходят не только для еды.

— Ты не танцуешь, не пьешь спиртного, не присматриваешь себе пару. Зачем тебе там быть?

— Меня пригласили, и я должен был выразить свое уважение.

Кай видит в темноте не хуже охотников, но не из-за такого же острого зрения. Просто дорогу ночью ему подсвечивают запутавшиеся в ветках деревьев призраки. Они как перегной, почти разложившиеся и похожие на рой шевелящихся червей. Кто знает, кому раньше принадлежали эти души — животному или человеку. Кай не чувствует себя тут наедине с Хасом — крадется параллельно с ними дух волка, вслед за ними осторожно бегут, держась на приличном расстоянии, другие мелкие души зайцев и енота.

— Да ладно. Не похоже, что тебе там было весело, — ворчит Хас. Он выходит вовсе не к реке — к перекинутому через глубокий ручей дереву, и идет вроде бы на другой берег, но почти на середине останавливается и резко садится. Кай остается на берегу.

— А похоже, что мне весело сейчас?

— Но ты пошел со мной, — напоминает Хас. — Снимай маску, тут тебя никто не увидит.

Поразмыслив и осмотревшись вокруг, Кай и правда снимает маску вместе со шкурой, оставляет на берегу, сам проходит по дереву и садится рядом. Даже если они упадут — только испачкаются.

— Ты играешь с огнем, — произносит Кай, но прежде чем успевает объяснить свои слова, Хас наклоняется ниже, вдыхает запах у его лица, раздраженно цыкает:

— Не твой запах. Запах волчьей шкуры и краски.

Кай едва не падает, когда Хас перехватывает ворот его рубашки и лезет носом к шее, под ткань, ближе к ключицам. Это щекотно и отчего-то очень смущает, хотя Хас и не делает ничего неприличного. Он отпускает, успокоившись.

— Пахнешь весной и дымом… Наверное, солнце пахнет так же, — довольно сообщает Хас. Кай оттягивает ворот, принюхивается к своему запаху, неуверенно спрашивает:

— И чем же пахнет весна?

— Тобой, — без запинки отвечает Хас. У него немного рычащий голос. Когда он начинает говорить отрывисто, то голос становится похож на рык собачьих и волчьих духов. Растерявшись поначалу, Кай в ответ на такую детскую прямоту смеется.

— Шаман, ты и в самом деле проклят?

Так бывает, когда во время песни рвется струна и наступает та мистическая, насильственная тишина. Кай так же резко перестает смеяться, улетучивается хорошее настроение. Чего он хотел? Довести Хаса до беды, откладывая этот разговор на потом? Но все должно решиться сейчас.

— Элар — эгоистичный дух, — начинает Кай, сложив руки лодочкой. Меньше всего ему хочется рассказывать о том, как дух утверждает свою власть над ним. — Он не говорил, что будет с тем, кого я выберу… Он просто говорил мне не выбирать.

— Хм. Значит, может и пронесет? — предполагает Хас.

— Вряд ли, — честно отвечает Кай. — Элар один из тех духов, что почти боги. Он может взять и не простить… К тому же, я думаю, что для него важно, чтобы меня не отобрали, так что тут еще и личная обида…

— Но я отдал тебе венок, — напоминает Хас. Кай уже и не смотрит на него, потому что так проще подобрать слова.

— Это не страшно. Элар не понимает в человеческих обрядах.

— Тогда, когда он меня проклянет? Я сижу тут с тобой, но цел и невредим. Только мир немного кружится, но это ж не Элар. Я гонялся за тобой по лесам несколько ночей, и как обычно утром просыпался…

Кай едва не падает, почувствовав прикосновение к своему боку, — обхватив его рукой, Хас пробегает пальцами по ребрам, тянет к себе ближе.

— Что бы я ни делал, Элар не проклинает меня.

— И ты собрался испытывать его терпение? — Кай ловит его руку, но от себя не отрывает, только придерживает, потому что от этого ерзанья щекотно, но не противно. 

— Нет. Собрался урвать сколько смогу, пока не сдохну от его проклятья… Надеюсь, это будет больше, чем сидение под луной.

Кай все еще держит его руку, но настолько слабо, что его ладонь лишь опускается с ладонью Хаса ниже, к бедру. Но вместо того, чтобы защищаться, Кай спрыгивает в ручей, оказавшись по колено в воде.

— Я только принял первый дар! — обернувшись, напоминает он. — Почти всегда первый дар принимается.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно спокойно соглашается Хас, глядя сверху вниз. — Тогда будем соблюдать ритуал.

***

Утром, когда после большого праздника все племя, кроме караульных, еще спит, Хас появляется на пороге дома Тима. Тот трет сонно глаза, смотрит на небо, на туман вокруг, еще более пристально щурится на Хаса.

— Я поживу тут недолго? — спрашивает тот. Тим повторяет ритуал — посмотреть на небо, на туман, в бесстыжие глаза Хаса. — Да ладно! Я же сказал, недолго! До свадьбы! Потом я отправлюсь жить в его хижину.

— За что на этот раз? — часто моргая, спрашивает Тим. Хас принимает это за разрешение, подхватывает свой узелок и вбегает в темный дом.

— Снова мать. Отца дома нет, ушел меняться в другую деревню. Да и он вернется — не пустит. Мать боится, что, если Элар меня проклянет, то это и на них перекинется. Я что-то тоже подумал — ну нафиг, еще их подставлять. Кормить их еще буду, а вот ночевать там — уже нет. Да и тесно там уже! Младшие-то выросли. Кстати, Тим, ты как, готовить умеешь? Ну, хлеб печь? А то к матери тащиться придется.

Тим снова смотрит на небо, на туман, зевает и закрывает дверь. Барс и Хас знают: если Тим против того, чтобы кто-то входил в его дом — Тим это действием покажет, а раз впустил, значит ему удобно.

***

За окном давно сгустились сумерки. Обычно, Кай в это время уже спит, но последние события совсем сбили его с привычного ритма. А может, виной не ночные бдения, а случившиеся в них события.

Каю не одиноко, его хижина почти всегда полна духов. Они разговаривают между собой и с Каем, ему приходится жить в этом гомоне. И сегодня он затихает с первыми словами Кая за этот вечер:

— Я не хочу навредить ему.

Духи переглядываются, этим жестом единодушно выбрав для переговоров с хозяином волка. Тот садится напротив, почти вплотную, смотрит в глаза сидящего на месте для сна Кая.

— Хас — сильный духом. У Элара не получится серьезно навредить ему. Потому что дух Хаса сильнее даже Элара.

— Но Хас человек, простой охотник, — напоминает Кай.

— Вот и насладись этим, пока он человек, — почти рычит волк, но тут же смягчается. 

— Я слышал твое сердце. И мы все знаем, чего ты хочешь. Но у вас, людей, видать, так принято. Хотеть, но не брать. Хас ближе к своему волчьему прошлому. Так что он заберет то, что захотел, и тут ни проклятье его не остановит, ни Элар, ни даже ты. В этот раз он вырос из щенка в настоящего волка.

Прежде, чем Кай успевает ответить, уши духа дергаются, уже после этого слышится собачий лай. Пес шамана почти никогда так не лает, за исключением тех случаев, когда чует чужих.

Кай вспоминает о том, что у него где-то есть могущественный враг, и даже если Гиену не слушает ее дух, ей все еще подчиняются жители деревни.

— Шестеро… — подсчитывает волк, — нехорошо…

Кай подхватывает маску, надевает, прежде чем выбежать из хижины. Сначала он освобождает пса, хлопнув по спине. Собака у Кая не отличается смелостью, и шаман отвязывает ее в надежде, что тот убежит в деревню, приведет на помощь кого-нибудь. Но старый темный лохматый пес, живший у Кая три года, бежит в лес с рычанием. Этот звук обрывается жалким, страшным скулежом, а затем и вовсе тишиной, не слышно даже, чтобы кто-то пробирался по лесу.

Кай не сможет справиться с шестерыми, против воинов он всегда был слабым. Но первое, что он освоил, — умение прятаться.

***

Тим первым замечает следы, цыкает недовольно, указывает на них Барсу с Хасом, которые тут же замолкают, наклоняются посмотреть.

— Не наши, — сообщает Тим. Менее опытный Хас предполагает:

— Может, заблудились? Может, охотились и хотели попроситься к нам или где-то тут устроились на ночь. Уже не зима же, можно уходить от деревни дальше.

— Нет, — тяжело вздыхает Барс. — Шли так, чтобы как можно меньше следов оставлять… Видишь, еловыми ветками заметали. Враги?

— И куда они? — тут же изменив свое мнение и готовясь к драке, Хас извлекает свой охотничий нож. — В деревню? К вождю? Кто сегодня охраняет?

— Не в деревню, — отрывисто сообщает Тим и показывает в ту сторону, где на отшибе, слишком далеко, чтобы можно было что-то услышать, стоит хижина Кая. Хас срывается с места вслед за этим жестом, будто Тим стрелу из лука пустил.

В хижине горит костер, и дверь распахнута настежь, на привязи нет дружелюбного пса шамана, и откуда-то пахнет кровью. Именно запах этот окончательно выводит Хаса, ему кажется, что чужаки внутри, в тесной хижине, просто притаились, услышав его шаги. И Кая нигде нет. Хас перехватывает нож, уверенно идет к открытой двери, не пытаясь ни как-то маскировать свой визит под дружеский, ни определить, со сколькими противниками ему придется иметь дело.

И едва не вскрикивает, когда на него обрушается попавшаяся по пути елка, схватив своими разлапистыми ветками и свалив с ног.

Лежа на холодной земле под теплым и живым телом, Хас припоминает запоздало, что такой ели там не было. Была месяц назад, но шаман срубил ее на дрова.

И тогда из светлой хижины начинают появляться люди, сначала трое. Они слышали его, а потом он для них куда-то делся, как сквозь землю провалился, и это тем более заставляет их быть настороже.

Наверное, нужно подняться и просто убить всех чужаков, что, скрываясь, пришли в хижину Кая. Но шаман так долго бегал от него, а сейчас лежит на нем, прижимаясь теснее, чтобы спрятать их обоих под мороком на одного. Хас помогает ему, положив руку на поясницу и прижав к себе сильнее, но это вызывает только возмущенный тычок под ребра. И тут же оба замирают, потому что один из чужаков проходит совсем рядом с их ногами. Тогда Хас вспоминает, зачем он здесь, и что где-то рядом и Тим с Барсом, которые в стороне не останутся. Он пытается подняться, но тело Кая становится тяжелее, он придавливает Хаса обратно к холодной земле, без слов просит лежать и не шевелиться, не выдавать их. Ведь и правда, если они пришли убить Кая, то кто-то может сделать это, пока Хас будет драться с остальными.

Он дожидается, когда чужаки, разойдясь в разные стороны, их с Каем оставляют за спинами, быстро выскальзывает из-под шамана и уже заносит нож, когда по его руке что-то больно бьет. Ножа он не роняет, но перед ним стоит Барс с обломанной палкой, и хотя чужаки обернулись — они не атакуют, они замирают в нерешительности.

— Блин, у вас обоих мускулы вместо мозгов. Тим, и ты тоже спускайся!  
Шелестит крыша хижины, Тим приземляется перед распахнутой дверью, заглядывает внутрь.

— Слушайте, вы что не видите, что они сами вас боятся?! — продолжает Барс. — Ну пришли тайком, но ведь они не нападают. Они никого не собирались убивать!

— Но убили мою собаку.

Барс и сам шарахается, когда замерзшая лужа поднимается, оборотившись шаманом в уже привычных им маске и шкуре.

— Я чувствовал запах крови, — рычит Хас, снова поднимая нож, хотя никто по-прежнему не собирается на него нападать. Тим кивает молча, тоже держит оружие наготове.

— Собака выскочила на нас из леса… Большая, лохматая… Мы приняли ее за духа-охранника, — нерешительно начинает парень слева от хижины, выглядящий младше своих спутников. — Я убил собаку. Шаман может проклясть меня, но выслушать остальных. Мы проделали долгий путь и…

— Это наш шаман, — резко произносит тот, что стоит ближе к Барсу с Хасом. — Он из нашего племени, был похищен вашим!

Тим захлопывает дверь в хижину и приставляет нож к горлу того, что к нему ближе, оборачивается к говорящему.

— Мой друг хочет сказать, что вы ошибаетесь, — вздохнув, объясняет Барс. — Шаман сам решил остаться в нашем племени. Теперь, когда это разрешилось и вы к тому же его обидели, я придержу проклинательный посох шамана и нож Тима, а вы бегите отсюда подальше.

— Не уйдем! — снова вмешивается молодой. Дверь приоткрывается, но ее резко с ноги снова закрывает Тим. — Нашему племени нужен шаман! То, что вы украли чужого…

— Понял-понял! Последующий разговор будет проходить у вождя! У меня тут только полномочия держать Тима и его ученика! — сдается Барс.

— Почему не спросить Кая? — пожимает плечами успокоившийся Хас. Он знает, что Кай не покинет их, и тот не обманывает его ожиданий — шумно выдохнув, отвечает:

— Они убили мою собаку. Я не хочу иметь с ними никаких дел, даже если они из моей деревни.

— Даже если они твоя кровная родня? — раздается из-за двери хижины женский голос. Из-за маски не видно, как это влияет на Кая, но голос его такой же уверенный, когда он отвечает:

— Даже так.

***

Им все равно приходится идти на совет к Акру, и хотя справиться с гостями хватило и троих, у его дома собираются почти все взрослые мужчины племени, кроме тех, что остаются в дозоре. Происходящее — что-то вроде маленькой войны. Шестеро пришли, обидели шамана, а теперь требуют его себе. И это при том, что дело для Кая в селении находится каждые три-пять дней.

— Как шаман и сказал, он добровольно остался с нами. Дух вывел его к нашему селению, потому что нам нужен был шаман и потому что в вашем ему было опасно, — Акр говорит быстро, раздраженно. Да, конечно, Кая оставил тут его отец, и сам Акр тогда настаивал на том, чтобы отпустить мальчика домой, но решение давно принято, и отговариваться теперь тем, что оно было не его, нельзя. Из другого селения к ним пришли шестеро, и среди них девушка, совсем ребенок, почти не похожая на Кая: и волосы темные, и разрез глаз другой. Но Барс успел сказать — шаман признал в ней свою.

— Мы и не собирались выносить это на обсуждение вашего племени, — к вождю обращается старший из пришедших, со шрамом через глаз, больше похожий на охотника и самого опытного в собравшейся компании. — Мы хотели поговорить только с шаманом.

— Я давно знаю шамана, чтобы понять, насколько он разозлен, — вздыхает Акр. — Мне рассказали про собаку. Это ужасно, потому что это был подарок шаману от моей супруги. Насколько я знаю, шаман был очень сильно привязан к псу. Он и раньше не хотел к вам возвращаться, а теперь и помогать не будет. Так, шаман?

Кай, сидящий от вождя справа, только кивает. Лицо его по-прежнему закрывает маска. Но после такого отказа поднимается девушка из гостей.

— Совсем зазнался, Кай. Ни своему племени, ни семье помочь не хочешь. Случившееся — досадная ошибка. Ты уж прости, принесем тебе другого щенка, если хочешь. Но для нас это вопрос жизни и смерти, а ты даже выслушать не хочешь.

Акр на всякий случай оборачивается, но Кай сидит изваянием, кажется, что и не дышит. Тогда вождь кивает:

— Расскажите, в чем проблема. Может, и мы сможем помочь.

— Не сможете, — отказывается девушка. — В селении мор. Мы прокляты. И у нас нет шамана, чтобы снять его.

Акр снова оборачивается к Каю. По сути, вся эта толпа тут для того, чтобы гости не задавили шамана числом, все зависит от того, что решит он сам. Но, конечно, если Кай скажет, что покидает селение, потому что его семья в опасности, разговор будет другой, и вот тогда Акр действительно растеряется.

— Я никуда не пойду, — спокойно произносит Кай, эта новость больше всего поражает гостей, девушка хватается за нож, но шаман продолжает:

— Двое из вас пусть останутся. Кто угодно двое, но не женщина и не тот, кто убил моего пса. Я позову своего духа, чтобы спросить, что вам делать.

***

Конечно, дом Акра им освободить не могут, да Кай и не настаивает на доме. Выбирает добротную постройку, в которой хранилось зерно, но к весне, конечно, опустела, рисует по стенам углем те символы, что вырезаны в его хижине, разводит огонь по центру, и гораздо больше времени тратит на то, чтобы вырезать из дерева волка, оставляет его у костра. Только после этого внутрь зовет двоих из гостей, одним из которых, оказывается воин со шрамом через глаз, и закрывает плотно дверь.  
Хас вместе с остальными остаются снаружи, здесь же и гости, только суеверных женщин не видно, и детей попрятали по домам. Из щелей постройки выплывает густой, как утренний туман, дым, и слышится спокойная песня.

Хас и раньше слышал, как Кай поет, но сейчас впервые так заворожен этим. Прикрыв глаза, он чувствует себя так, будто уже наступило лето, самый жаркий его день, а он, воин, раздевшись, до самого носа погрузился в прохладную воду. После всего, что произошло, Хаса накрывает невообразимый сейчас покой.

А потом голос Кая обрывается.

***

Элар стоит у двери, за спинами двоих людей напротив Кая, осматривает их с интересом, большие глаза без зрачков то шире, то уже, будто дух фокусируется. Почти не глядя он забирает деревянного волка, но цыкает недовольно:

— Ты не старался.

— У меня было мало времени, — произносит Кай. — В их деревне мор. Они хотели узнать…

— Это ведь из твоей деревни? — узнает Элар. Кай кивает, сбившись с мысли, но дух продолжает сам:

— Мор? А они не догадываются, почему? А ты не догадываешься?.. Ну да, конечно, ты же не можешь знать. Они убили своего шамана, Кай.

Кай сглатывает образовавшийся в горле ком. Все происходящее для него на грани, и больше всего теперь хочется отказать и выгнать гостей. Кай не скучает по семье, даже по матери, но в то же время не хочет обрекать ее на смерть. Ему достаточно знать, что с ней все в порядке, и вполне устраивает никогда ее не видеть. Слишком дороги были той женщине более младшие дети.

Элар оказывается с ним вплотную, ловит руку Кая своей, теплой и, заглядывая в глаза через прорези маски, предлагает:

— Позволишь побыть тобой? Я хочу сам поговорить с ними.

Кай сглатывает снова, кивает, но Элар ждет, когда он достанет обрывок ткани, чтобы завязать прорези для глаз в маске. Люди не должны видеть глаз шамана, в которого вселяется дух. Кай становится похож на посаженную тряпичную куклу: опускается голова, расслабляются руки, ноги. Но в следующую секунду выпрямляется резко, разминает плечи, встает с колен.

Двое гостей все это время молча наблюдают, заметно нервничая, хотя и пытаются сохранить лицо. Особенно когда шаман поднимается со своего места и, тяжело ступая, идет, казалось бы, к двери. Первым дергается остановить его человек со шрамом, и он же оказывается лицом в пол с вывернутой за спину рукой. Шаман смеется, но не своим прежним мягким голосом, совсем другим, незнакомым.

— Люди, — рокочет этот голос. — Погубили своего шамана и пришли за моим. Вам нужно больше, да? Вы не можете остановиться… Кто вам разрешал забирать моего шамана из места, куда я его сам привел?

— Это шаман нашего племени, — напоминает второй без твердости в голосе, и его тут же отбрасывает сильным ударом к стене. Шаман, отпускает второго и стоит, спрятав руки в рукава, между ними.

— Конечно, и вам понадобилось девять лет, чтобы его отыскать. Это мой ответ — Кай останется тут. Я не хочу доверять его людям, убившим своего шамана потому, что тот не мог уговорить духов помочь ему справиться с неурожаем. Я бы вам и говорить не стал, как снять проклятье вашего шамана, но вы же не уйдете. А я не смогу быть с ним постоянно.

Со спрятанными руками и глазами кажется, что перед ними ожившее чучело в маске и вздыбленной волчьей шкуре, так неестественно движется его тело. Нападать на него не смеет даже воин.

— Сами могли бы догадаться, — продолжает издеваться Элар, проходя вокруг костра. — Похороните шамана с его посохом и прочими вещами, предназначение которых не поймете. И тогда ждите нового. Вы заслужите прощения от мертвого шамана, и в то же время духи перестанут бояться идти в ваше селение в поисках нового шамана. Говорю же, все просто.

— Вот так? — недоверчиво спрашивает воин и шарахается, когда маска с завязанными глазами резко поворачивается к нему.

— А раньше вы пытались предать тело шамана земле? Попросить прощения у его костей? Вот видишь — не пытались. Закопать его и оплакать вы можете и сами, моему шаману не обязательно к вам идти.

***

Хас прислушивается настороженно к происходящему внутри сарая, вздрагивает, когда что-то ударяется о его стену, и уже бежит к двери, но Тим ставит ему подножку, поднимает за шкирку и возвращает на прежнее место, бросив только:

— Шаман позовет, если что.

Девушка, что пришла с чужаками, сидит у стены на корточках, воткнув в землю нож, будто готовится к драке. Тим случайно или с умыслом ставит Хаса в паре шагов от нее. Хас тут же принимает это за знак, и с того, что происходит внутри, переключает внимание на гостью.

Заметив это, она фыркает, как выбравшаяся из воды собака, спрашивает нагло:

— Они все называют его шаманом. А ты зовешь брата по имени. Вы хорошие друзья?

— Мы почти женаты, — хвастает Хас, но в ответ получает только брезгливое: «Гадость какая». Тиму снова приходится сбить его с ног и приставить к стене, не дав напасть на гостью.

— Это не мерзость, — рычит Хас, получает под ребра от Тима, но продолжает:

— Не мерзость, ясно?!..

И неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если б не открывшаяся дверь. Хас тут же переключает внимание, бежит туда, оттолкнув выходящих из сарая.

Кай лежит на полу лицом вниз, угли костра, разведенного совсем недавно, дотлевают.

— Его дух вселялся в него, — спешит объяснить один из гостей, пока их не обвинили в этом. — А когда дух вышел, он просто упал.

Хасу и хотелось бы не поверить, или сделать вид, что не поверил, что так же ошибся, как чужаки, убив собаку Кая, но поверх маски тканевая повязка. Вторым рядом оказывается сам Акр, приподнимает Кая, и Хас, поняв его намерение, помогает взвалить шамана на спину Акра.

— Что дальше будете делать? — не выходя из темного сарая и стоя над потухшим костром, спрашивает вождь.

— Возвращаться, — отвечает человек со шрамом. — Одни.

***

Акр сам относит Кая к хижине, и все это время Хас идет за ним следом. Не без ревности видит, как шаман просыпается, поправляет маску, снимает повязку и говорит о чем-то с вождем. Конечно, Хас хотел сам отнести Кая, но могли возникнуть проблемы, пойди он против Акра — даже не с селением, фиг бы с ним. А вот Тим бы, конечно, принял сторону вождя. А Кай, похоже, в таком состоянии, что ему все равно, кто дотащит его до его лежанки.

И уже у хижины, когда Хас рвется внутрь, его ловит у двери сам вождь.

— Шаман сказал оставить его одного.

— Я не считаюсь, — качает головой Хас. — Я нужен ему. Вы все будете спрашивать, что случилось, что он сделал и не жалеет ли он. Я — другое. Он еще не привык к такому, он еще не знает о таком.

— Возможно. Но я не хочу с ним ссориться. Возвращайся в селение, — командует Акр, все еще не пуская его. Вождь ростом с Тима, и оба они выше Хаса на голову. И все же в Акре Хас не чувствует той силы, уступает лишь его статусу, уходит обратно вместе со всеми. Ему везет — Барс и Тим заняты. Один хоронит собаку шамана, другой следит, чтобы их гости правда ушли обратно, а не сделали крюк. И, оказавшись один, Хас идет не домой — сворачивает в лес и там, бегом, скатываясь кубарем в овраги, поднимаясь и снова переходя на бег, добирается до хижины Кая и распахивает закрытую наглухо дверь.

Хас замирает, запыхавшийся. В хижине нет ни костра, ни Кая, тут только чудовище, которое непонятно как помещается в таком маленьком пространстве. Сначала Хас видит только лохматый комок, который шумно вздыхает и разворачивается, согнувшись, чтобы не разрушить потолок. У монстра волосатая голова без лица, но на Хаса смотрят два алых огонька глаз. И тогда Хас принимает его за Элара, которого никогда прежде не видел, и злоба жжется внутри него. Это и ревность к этому жуткому, уродливому духу, и раздражение за то, что всегда находится тот, кто не пускает его к Каю.

Не думая о том, что его действие не повредит духу, или о том, что может оставить селение без защитника, Хас всаживает охотничий нож куда-то, где должно находиться горло у духа. Но это и рассеивает морок.

Кай не спит, он сидит на подстилке, вытянув одну ногу, согнув в колене другую и наблюдая, маска с него снята.

— Да, ты был прав, — говорит он куда-то вправо, в пустоту, а потом уже обращаясь к Хасу:

— Я просил оставить меня в покое.

— Ты просил вождя, — Хас убирает нож, лезвие его чистое, без следов крови, он и сам понимает, что лишь развеял собственные иллюзии. Иначе Кай не был бы так спокоен.

— Я слышал, как он говорил об этом и тебе.

— И мой ответ слышал, — Хас не трогает его, забирается на твердую ткань, покрывающую солому, на которой Кай обычно спит. Он немного возится, распределяя солому более равномерно, и ложится на бок.

— Ты наглеешь, — спокойно замечает Кай.

— Нет, — в тон ему отзывается Хас. — Я не пытаюсь залезть к тебе под одежду. И ничего сделать не пытаюсь. Я просто полежу рядом.

— Зачем? — Кай немного откидывается назад, повернув к нему голову. Хас едва не забывает о том, что обещал ему секундой раньше, тянется к краю рубашки, но опускает руку обратно, на подстилку.

— Потому что я тебе нужен. Тот, кто не будет спрашивать, а просто побудет рядом.  
После этого Хас уже не может обмануть и попытаться сделать что-то из того, что так хочется. Кай принимает его, укладывается рядом, лицом к нему, устало прикрывает глаза. Шерстяным одеялом закутывает их обоих уже сам Хас. Лежать рядом для него ценнее, чем сейчас обмануть доверие Кая. Шаману не до этого, и при попытке удовлетворить свои желания Хас может оказаться за дверью, и на этот раз обратно его уже никто не пустит. Он только осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, перекидывает руку через Кая, прижав его чуть сильнее к себе за поясницу тем же жестом, каким прижимал, когда они прятались от чужаков под мороком. Вместо тычка под ребра он получает внимательный взгляд серых глаз. Но снова успокоившись и почувствовав себя в безопасности, Кай закрывает их.


	4. Chapter 4

Барс приходит в гости вроде как к Акру, но получается, что под предлогом «посмотреть на маленькую», совершенно этим не заинтересованный, он оказывается у Гиды вместе с Хасом и заявляет, как само собой разумеющееся:

— Хасу нужно помочь приготовить хлеб. Тим не умеет, я тоже, мать его выгнала.  
Гида молчит долго, раздумывая над вариантами того, что может сделать — выгнать их обоих, сказать мужу, чтобы больше его друзья у них не появлялись, или просто запустить в Барса обмоченной ребенком тряпкой.

— Разве не Кай должен готовить хлеб? — доходит до нее наконец.

— Да ладно, Кай не будет готовить! — вмешивается Хас.

— Почему?

— Потому что это должна сделать девушка. Он не будет готовить хлеб, потому что это делает его бабой.

— А он умеет, — кивает Гида. — Серьезно, мне не до этого. Предложи Каю приготовить вместе. Да и вообще, не понимаю, зачем следовать ритуалу… Разве ты не провел ночь в его хижине?

— Мы просто спали под одним одеялом. Ему нужна была поддержка,

— Не могу понять, почему он так убивается из-за собаки, — вмешивается Барс. — Может, стоит подарить ему другого щенка?

— Это все равно что после смерти брата дарить нового ребенка, — отказывается Гида, пеленая плачущую дочь в новую тряпку. — Пусть посадит Хаса на цепь. И то полезнее.

— Пойдем, она не поможет, — цыкает Хас.

— Стоять, — командует Гида. — Ждите, когда ребенок заснет. Потом что-нибудь постараемся сделать.

— Почему вдруг передумала? — настораживается Хас.

— Потому что это для Кая, — и уже не без сарказма прибавляет:

— Ему же нужна поддержка.

***

У шамана день уборки — обновить символы на стенах, выгрести золу из гнездовища костра и подмести в хижине пол. Кроме пауков и прочих насекомых из щелей в досках выползают мелкие духи, Кай поддевает их метлой, гонит прочь из хижины: у него и от крупных духов тесно, а тут еще всякая мелочь мешается.

— Что, ты не будешь перетряхивать одеяло? Менять солому? — предлагает волк, будто издеваясь. От Хаса на одеяле и подстилке инеем остался голубоватый светящийся след, не видный другим людям.

— Он ведь не оставляет всегда такого? — не поддается Кай.

— Нет. Наверное, очень сильно переволновался… Территорию свою пометил. На тебе наверняка тоже оставит метку, когда доберется.

— Почему не попытался оставить сегодня? — не понимает Кай, так и замерший с метлой посреди хижины.

— Он же не дурак, он попытался сразу взять тебя себе, но ты прятался от него. Попытался ласково — ты снова сбежал. Он понял, что надо делать. Ты же стал доверять ему.

— Просто понял, что он может себя контролировать, — Кай, сообразив, что не двигается, поддевает метлой какого-то медленного духа, похожего на плывущего над полом червя, стряхивает его уже за порогом. — Почему они все лезут сюда?.. Разве я не ставил защиту от духов?..

— Ты не голоден? — потянувшись, спрашивает волк.

— А? Я уже ел сегодня, — пожимает плечами Кай и оборачивается на смешки сидящих на крыше крыс.

— Свежим хлебом пахнет, — довольно тянет волк.

— Ну… Наверное, из деревни, — все еще не понимает Кай. — Мало ли…

И уже после этого слышит, как кто-то идет к его хижине через лес. Шаман для селения — существо потустороннее, он может есть и спать, но убираться — что-то очень приземленное, во всяком случае, так думает Кай, который бежит прятать метлу, потом надевает все ту же маску, выбираясь к тропинке ждать гостя. Но когда из лесу появляется Хас, несущий осторожно что-то, завернутое в светлую чистую тряпицу, Кай расслабляется и снимает маску. Хас ходит к нему как к человеку, а не как к посреднику между миром людей и чудовищ.

— Ты ведь только утром ушел, — удивленно произносит Кай и бездумно подставляет руки, на ладони ему опускается теплое, и становится понятно, что свежим хлебом пахнет именно этот сверток. Только тогда до Кая доходит то, что он забыл: готовка особого белого хлеба — ответ в благодарность за венок, продолжение того ритуала.

— Я всю ночь спать не мог. Слушал, как ты дышишь, и представлял.

— Что?

— Время, когда смогу не просто лежать рядом, — не смущаясь, прямо отвечает Хас. — Мне сложно ждать. А ты забыл про хлеб.

— Все так серьезно? — сглотнув слюну, потому что в руках по-прежнему ароматная мягкая булка, которую теперь надо разделить надвое, и вторую половину можно — и даже нужно — съесть. Получается, что силы воли у Кая меньше, чем у Хаса: он разворачивает хлеб, разламывает, и тот исходит ароматным дымом. — Тебя уже не отговорить?

Хас, уже как свой, будто все давно обговорено и решено, придвигается вплотную, кладет привычным жестом руку на поясницу Каю, на случай, если он попытается сбежать, и языком касается кончика носа. Кай расслабляется так, что, кажется, вот-вот упадет или выронит подарок, но рука на пояснице удерживает его.

— Может, внутрь войдем? — глядя не на Хаса, а куда-то в пространство перед собой, предлагает шаман. Тот только кивает, нахмурившись, опускает руку.

В хижине к Каю возвращается его чувство реальности, он раздувает огонь, садится на подстилку, протягивает Хасу его половину, и, принимая, тот садится рядом.

— Никак не могу понять, что ты обо всем этом думаешь, — признает Хас. — Если не трепаться про Элара с его проклятьем, и момент достаточно подходящий, а враги не в двух шагах от нас. Пока все, что ты делаешь, это позволяешь, и любое лишнее движение чревато.

— Хочешь сказать, ты меня приручаешь? — довольно спокойно для человека, который некоторое время назад пялился в никуда, спрашивает Кай, вдыхая аромат свежего хлеба.

— Хочу знать, нужно ли тебе это.

— Можно подумать, ты отступишься, если я откажусь, — в словах Кая звучит даже некая гордость, и Хас не знает, как к этому относиться. Не похоже, что шаман просто играет с ним, потому что над обоими, подобно строгому отцу, висит возможность быть проклятыми.

— Следующее, что я должен, — принести тебе сердце.

— Обряд обязательно доводить до конца? — гордость выветривается из Кая, теперь он смотрит в сторону. Принимая предложение, он должен съесть сердце, но он ведь не ест мяса.

— Да, — кивает Хас и наклоняется, прислонившись к боку Кая. — Потому что иначе ты сможешь от меня сбежать.

Когда Кай оборачивается, их лица оказываются близко друг к другу, но он не смущается, откладывает хлеб к себе на колени, руки кладет на щеки воина.

— Я никуда не денусь, — серьезно заверяет Кай, и на этот раз Хас не дышит, чтобы не спугнуть. Он и правда относится к шаману как к зверьку.

***

— Мне нужно сердце, — вернувшись в дом Тима, с порога заявляет Хас. Засевший в это время в гостях Барс реагирует первым:

— Нафига?

Перед ним разложены стрелы без наконечников, Тим точит новые.

— Как это нафига? Он на все согласен. Он может есть мясо, просто по каким-то там убеждениям этого не делает… Но он съест сердце, которое я принесу.

— Попроси у матери куриное, — вступает в разговор Тим, не отрываясь от наконечников. — Все так делают.

— Это Кай! — будто это должно все объяснить, напоминает Хас. — Кай, блин! Я не могу принести ему куриное сердце! Не могу притащить сердце кролика или свиньи. Мне нужна крупная дичь.

— Ты же хочешь поскорее, — не понимает Барс. — Кай что, из тех, кто до свадьбы не дает?

— Он должен быть полностью моим, — Хасу снова кажется, что это все объясняет, и Барс перестает с ним спорить, напоследок выдав что-то вроде: «Ну раз надо полностью». Но Тим по-прежнему точит наконечники для стрел, а Барс возвращается к оперению.

— И что? Не собираетесь со мной идти?

— Весной нельзя охотиться так часто, — напоминает Барс, снова откладывая работу, пока Тим продолжает свою. — Не у тебя одного весной любовь. Животным размножаться надо. Много поймаем весной — будет мало дичи осенью. Понимаешь? И не надо тут вести себя как ребенок. Если что-то нужно, то нечего ночью с ним наедине просто рядом лежать.

— Тим! — переключается тут же Хас. Тот, по-прежнему не отрываясь от наконечников, спрашивает только:

— Чье сердце хочешь?

— Два идиота, — заключает Барс и получает за это только выразительный взгляд, напоминающий ему, что перья сами себя не порежут.

— Оленя было бы лучше всего, — радостно отзывается Хас.

— Хорошо хоть не медведя, — ворчит Барс, продолжая заниматься оперением.

— Выходим завтра на рассвете, — добавляет Тим. — Ты забираешь только сердце. Остальное — нам.

— Согласен, — кивает Хас, но таким довольным уже не выглядит.

***

Гида слишком занята ребенком, а Хас пропадает из селения на несколько дней. Из собеседников у Кая остаются только духи, но и те все чаще шушукаются по углам, как зайцы, или загадочно молчат со всезнающим видом, как енот. Дважды за эти дни Кая зовут в деревню, но эти визиты не требуют каких-то особых обрядов или умений: Кай только осматривает больного, возвращается в хижину с родственником и отдает ему один из порошков.

Кай почти не разговаривает во время такой работы. В первое посещение деревни он еще осматривался в поисках Хаса, но потом узнал, что тот отправился на охоту с учителем, и успокоился. Ему казалось неправильным, если Хас был в селении и не заходил, хотя Кай и не знал, что им вместе делать. Просто посидеть рядом было бы замечательно.

Он вспоминает о тех фокусах, которые знал — не имеющие магического значения, просто интересные внешне, как фиолетовый костер или иллюзии, за которыми мог прятаться. Хочется найти способ, чтобы обычный человек смог увидеть духов. Кай впервые ощущает себя по-настоящему нужным, интересным. Раньше свое мастерство он воспринимал как должное. «Мне подчиняется сильный дух, поэтому селение в безопасности», — думал Кай, но сам он был просто безликой маской и волчьей шкурой, позволявшей ему казаться больше. Но Хас принял его таким, как есть, без маски. Захотел разглядеть под этим что-то человеческое.

Кай не то чтобы сдался, он мог сколько угодно бегать, да и в конце концов мог пожаловаться вождю. Но Хас нравился ему. Будто раньше, когда его упрямство и силы не были направлены на Кая, тот не мог разглядеть их. Словно, поступая хорошо именно с ним, Хас заслуживал все больше и больше симпатии, и из Кая, который не против, чтобы пришел кто-то сильный и забрал его, он превратился в Кая, который хочет принадлежать ему и больше никому другому уже не подчинится, даже если появится кто-то сильнее и упорнее. Упрямство Хаса получило свое — породило в Кае ответное чувство, заставляющее думать о том, на что будет похожа вскоре его жизнь. Где они будут жить, как это будет, как объяснить Элару, что Кай не мог по-другому. Каждый стук в дверь Кай воспринимает как возвращение охотника, даже если духи заранее говорят, кто из селян пришел.

А потом, когда Кай устраивается спать, когда стихают разговоры духов в хижине, он впервые понимает: между парами происходит что-то еще, кроме лежания под одним одеялом, объятий или защиты. Что-то, чего Кай никогда не видел, потому что это должно происходить наедине, за стенами, вдалеке от чужих глаз. И, честно говоря, Кай слабо представляет себе, что именно там происходит. То есть, конечно, он мог бы объяснить, откуда берутся дети и что куда пихается, но ведь на самом деле оно должно было стать чем-то еще, кроме простой механики секса. И вот это Каю сложно понять. Но главное, о чем он догадывается, уже когда засыпают все духи — он принимает как факт то, что с Хасом надо заняться сексом.

Свое тело вдруг начинает казаться ему недостойным. Хас, как и все воины-охотники, сильный, плечистый. Кай же ростом с Гиду, даже, кажется, чуть меньше. Не откажется ли Хас от него, когда на завершающем ритуале они снимут одежду, и он поймет, что ему досталось? Не увидит ли Кая заморышем?

Мысли эти не дают покоя, Кай даже не пытается спать, лежит, глядя в темноту.  
Хас прав, Кай почти не отвечает на его чувства, а при попытке стать ближе — сбегает. Отдать себя полностью будет лучшим доказательством его любви.

Утром духи вытягиваются к двери, принюхиваясь, но ничего не говорят. Кай вскакивает и выбегает из хижины, но у костра сидит Весна, жует стебель сурепки. Шаману она улыбается и протягивает другой из принесенной связки. Кай кивает и садится рядом с ней, завтракать. Весна и Осень — два духа, которым не нужно даров, они сами приносят шаманам гостинцы. Опять же не всем, но к Каю иногда заглядывают.

Когда Хас возвращается, Кай понимает это сам, каким-то своим шестым чувством, а может и узнает его походку, звук, с которым только он продирается через лес к хижине. Это возвращение приходится на вечер пятого дня с его отсутствия. Кай с того момента, как ему сказали, что воины ушли охотиться, знал, с чем придет к нему Хас. Знал и внутренне готовился к тому, что это нужно для обряда и что вряд ли это будет сердце мелкого зверька.

Хас возвращается уже как к себе домой — вываливается из зарослей на тропинку, придерживая у груди завернутое в тряпку, как до этого хлеб. Но новый подарок пачкает ему руки и одежду в просачивающейся крови. И на застывшего у двери в хижину шамана Хас реагирует так, будто они уже давно живут вместе: поднимает маску, касается языком носа, прижавшись к шаману и пачкая его тоже в крови, и в этом объятии передает в его руки подарок. Хас не говорит после этого ничего, разворачивается и тем же путем, каким пришел, уходит обратно. Для него это тоже лишь следование обряду, ему не нужен ответ, и он знает, что Кай не попытается отказаться или вернуть ему подарок. И это правда, потому что у Кая с самого его ухода припасен лук, чтобы приготовить подаренное сердце.

***

Утром Кай просыпается от того, что кто-то смотрит на него в упор. Завозившись, он переворачивается на спину, убирает одеяло с головы. Стоящий над кроватью светлый, полупрозрачный олень выдыхает ему в лицо, низко наклонив голову.

— Я не только съел твое мясо, — все еще лежа на подстилке, произносит Кай бесцветным голосом, — тебя убили именно из-за меня. У людей обряд…

Олень упирается передними ногами в пол, наклоняет голову, но его сносит прыгнувший волк. Дух волка не такой красивый, как остальные — он больше похож на свою же мертвую шкуру с глазами навыкате, но он самый сильный из постоянных обитателей этой хижины. Волк удерживает нового духа на полу, пока Кай поднимается, окунает руки в стоящую на столе воду и проводит по лбу взбрыкнувшего было оленя.

— Ты продолжаешь жить как дух. Если бы тебя съел обычный человек — ты бы блуждал по лесу, пока твоя душа не перегнила бы так же, как тело, — безжалостно произносит Кай. Олень снова пытается вырваться, и Кай повторяет касание мокрых пальцев к его морде, это успокаивает животное. Но, когда волк его отпускает, олень выбегает, едва не выломав дверь.

— Дай ему время, — глядя вслед, предлагает рассудительный волк. Кай кивает безразлично, идет умываться той же водой, которой споласкивал руки. На самом деле именно этого духа ему хочется приручить, ведь вместе с сердцем этот олень — подарок от Хаса. Духи не могут убежать от Кая, их все равно тянет обратно, но сейчас он осознает, что никто и не пробовал: мелкие зверьки быстро принимали свою судьбу, а волк, появившись перед Каем, сказал только: «Такому слабому щенку понадобится защита и мудрый наставник». Как бы сделав Каю одолжение своей защитой, он остался рядом с ним как помощник, а не как прислужник. К остальным же духам он относился именно как к прислуге, хотя те в основном и бездельничали.

Кай знает, что Хас не придет до сумерек. Потому что это тоже обряд — Хас должен появиться к ночи. Чего Кай с опаской ждет, так это кого-то из селения с просьбой о помощи, ведь шаман не сможет отказать.

Ближе к вечеру Кай спускается к реке, оставив в хижине шкуру и маску, на берегу нехотя раздевается. Лезть в холодную весеннюю воду, конечно, не хочется. Для начала Кай так же, через силу, брызгает на себя водой, и уже эти мимолетные прикосновения вызывают в нем дрожь. И когда кажется, что хуже и холоднее уже не будет, Кай выпрямляется и входит в воду. Его хватает на несколько шагов от берега, пока вода не становится ему чуть выше пояса, после этого он замирает, дрожа всем телом, сгибается, погрузив в воду руки до запястий, зачерпывает воду, оттирает от остатков краски лицо.

И вздрагивает, подняв букет брызг, услышав, как на берегу хрустнула ветка. Кай, который и без маски чувствует себя голым, теперь стоит совершенно обнаженный в воде по пояс. Он оборачивается осторожно, убирая ладони от лица, и не знает, вздохнуть ему с облегчением или смутиться. На берегу стоит Хас, наблюдая за купанием с жадностью, он впервые видит Кая без одежды, да и без краски тоже — впервые.

— Разве ты не должен прийти позже? — посиневшими от холода губами спрашивает Кай, и звуки его голоса выводят Хаса из ступора, он тоже скидывает дубленую шкуру, рубашку и штаны, попутно ответив:

— У нас одна река.

— Она довольно длинная, — замечает Кай, стараясь не смотреть. Он вспоминает о том, насколько он отличается от Хаса — щуплый, слабый. И все же оборачивается, услышав плеск воды. Хас не готовится так долго, как до этого решался Кай, заходит в воду сразу, ему вроде и не холодно, что-то другое греет его, он идет целенаправленно к шаману, как спущенная на воду лодка, вызывая волну впереди себя. Каю хочется прикрыться — не потому, что это смущает, а потому, что он кажется себе недостойным, но Хас касается его лопаток, и рука эта такая теплая, будто тот и не стоит по пояс в холодной воде.

— Хорошо, ты меня поймал, — соглашается Хас. — Я шел по твоим следам. Я не мог ждать дальше. Ты замерз?

— А ты разве нет? — Кай млеет даже не от прикосновения, а от перетекающего в него тепла.

— Нет. Мне с самого утра жарко, какое-то пламя внутри. Настолько горячее, что я боюсь сжечь им тебя.

Кай не отшатывается, даже прижимается холодной кожей к Хасу, который и правда горячий, будто горит изнутри, и тот тоже выдыхает, успокоившись.

— Да, так лучше.

Когда они выбираются из воды, Хас накидывает свою шкуру на Кая, поверх голого тела, заворачивает и, подумав немного, взваливает его на плечо, как добычу. Кай не возражает, потому что не знает, что точно будет происходить дальше, только в общих чертах. Они должны вернуться домой, но кто знает, может появился обычай носить на плече избранницу.

В хижине все по-прежнему, если не считать того, что следовавшие за Каем духи не заходят внутрь. Пытается протиснуться в дверь хитрый енот, но волк ударом лапы выбрасывает его. Вытягиваются поодаль любопытные зайцы. Впервые Кая оставляют наедине с кем-то в его хижине. Это он успевает заметить, все еще болтаясь на плече Хаса. Тот осторожно сажает его на подстилку, и Кай понимает, что ему не показалось — после купания Хас так и не оделся. Плотно закрыв дверь, он разводит костер, скорее для Кая, чем для себя, тянет с него дубленую жесткую шкуру, успокаивая:

— Я просил разрешения Акра. Он сказал, что сегодня тебя не тронут, только если на селение нападет злой дух. А если нападет — Тим обещал селян пинками гнать обратно в дома и самому справиться с духом.

— Это ничего? — невпопад спрашивает Кай, он держит шкуру, но все же позволяет ее стягивать, просто медленно. — Что я… Неудачный. Недоросток.

— Нормальный у тебя рост, — пожимает плечами Хас и, сам заранее сдерживая смех, продолжает:

— Для девушки. Ладно-ладно, я имею ввиду, что ты не воин. Ты шаман. Тим такой же тощий, как ты, между прочим, а когда от нас с Барсом уставал — вышвыривал обоих.  
Кай открывает рот что-то сказать, но закрывает и глаза отводит, хотя виной тому не то, что он снова остался голым.

— Что? — удивленно спрашивает Хас.

— Тим тощий как девушка?

— Нет, ну… Да нет, на девушках все-таки мяса больше. Что не так-то?

— Ничего, это дело Тима. Я не думаю, что нужно об этом говорить у него за спиной.  
Хас только пожимает плечами. Тим летит к Экубу со всей деревней и миром, проклятие Элара туда же, потому что на подстилке сидит обнаженный Кай, сведя колени, как последний заслон.

— Это не важно сейчас, — Хас облизывает губы, не отводя глаз от сведенных коленей. — Вообще ничего не важно.

Он касается кончиками пальцев светлой кожи Кая, наклонившись ближе, к самому лицу, вдыхает ставший таким родным запах, ладонями проводит по бокам, по бедрам и наконец по еще влажным ногам.

— Все произошло так быстро, а мне кажется, что я целую вечность ждал, — шепчет Хас так, будто их могут услышать. Кай ерзает с чувством, которое можно принять и за нетерпение, и за смущение от чужих прикосновений. Он холодный, и своими действиями Хас будто сквозь лед пробивается к нему, к самой сути шамана. Хас уже практически лег грудью на сведенные колени, руками достает до спины, греет и ее, оттаивают напряженные лопатки. Если Кай хочет больше тепла — придется раскрыться.

Но сам Кай, до этого бывший лишь застывшим айсбергом, тянется к нему, обнимает за шею, горячим языком проводит по плечу, прижимает кожу губами. Он расслаблен настолько, что Хас только слегка толкает — и Кай падает на спину, теперь глядя удивленно, будто его отвергли. И чертовы ноги не раскрывает, так и держит согнутыми, как последний барьер, за который Хасу нельзя. Возвращаясь к прежней неспешности, Хас губами касается коленки, глядя сверху вниз, кладет на нее голову боком и только смотрит. Сейчас даже смотреть на обнаженного Кая — намного больше, чем то, что он мог раньше, а от осознания, что можно будет сделать еще, у Хаса сладостно сводит бедра и стоит так, что силы воли на нежность и неспешность все меньше и меньше.  
Теперь он гладит только ноги, напирает, с силой нажав на них своим телом, и, завороженно наблюдая за ним, Кай сдается и разводит колени, позволив лечь на него полностью.

От переизбытка чувств Хас хватается за шкуру у головы Кая, чтобы не оставлять следов на нем, не делать ему больно даже из самых лучших побуждений. Шаман, понимая, поворачивает голову и касается губами рук, и это успокаивает. Но когда Хас, скорее инстинктивно, чем правда зная, что делает, пытается толкнуться, пока даже не внутрь, а задев головкой внутреннюю сторону бедра, Кай снова закрывается, начинает суетиться, шепотом же просит:

— Погоди… Пожалуйста, это не так…

— А как? — не понимает Хас. Ему приятно уже и от того, что он трется о Кая, и попытку выбраться из-под него он воспринимает чуть ли не агрессивно, хватает за плечо, тянет обратно, и Кай гладит поверх его руки, говоря ласково, как со зверем:

— Я тут, мне только нужное кое-что.

— Шаманское? Ты превратишься в девушку? — с энтузиазмом приветствует эту идею Хас, не зная, как можно спать двум парням. Кай только вздыхает:

— Можно и так сказать.

Он подхватывает из всего разнообразия глиняных сосудов один, пока Хас довольствуется тем, что может осмотреть его и со спины, возвращается, ложится рядом, зачерпывает из сосуда мазь, опускает руку вниз.

До Хаса только тогда доходит, как именно два парня могут заниматься сексом, и, скорее заинтересованный, чем возбужденный, он предлагает:

— Можно я сам?

— Ты не знаешь, что… — протестует Кай, но задыхается на последнем слове, потому что Хас и без разрешения продолжает сам, заменив его пальцы своими. Кай иногда внутренне сжимается, уткнувшись ему в плечо и упершись руками в его колени, дышит рвано, иногда вздыхает громче, и эти звуки заставляют Хаса двигаться быстрее.

— Нет, — шепчет Кай, — Не так ведь…

— Почему? — не понимает Хас, но продолжает двигаться. Ему нравится и как меняется голос Кая от его движений.

— Потому что ты просто делаешь это пальцами, вместо члена.

— И что?

Кай поднимает голову, и глаза его почти черные, он выглядит так, будто плачет без слез, шепчет у самой шеи:

— Но член больше пальцев.

Хас останавливается, осознав, и раскрывает сложенные пальцы, растягивая мышцы. Кай больше не поправляет, обжигает кожу дыханием, уткнувшись в ложбинку между шеей и плечом. Он уже не мерзнет, жар охотника передался и ему, но Хас по-прежнему жаждет слияния в один горячий источник. Хас уже не боится, что сожжет его своим желанием. И снова он толкает Кая на спину, опять вызвав недоверчивый удивленный взгляд, но лишь улыбается на это. Получается хищно, потому что терпеть уже невозможно, и он, прежде чем начать входить, прижимает Кая так, будто тот попробует сбежать. Сбегает Кай по-своему — спрятав голову у него на плече и часто дыша, он зажимается, и снова закрылся бы, если бы между разведенных ног теперь не был Хас. Но, когда он пытается лаской успокоить Кая, тот, поглаживая доверчиво его плечи, жалуется сдавленно:

— Больно.

— Ничего. Так и бывает, — успокаивает Хас, то отвлекая лаской, то снова пытаясь резко протолкнуться. — Потерпи.

Даже если он делает больно, даже если обманывает лаской, чтобы погрузиться глубже — Кай верит ему, по-прежнему цепляется за него, и даже сжимается уже не от него, а вокруг него: обхватывает его руками, прижимает ноги к бокам, касается губами и горячим дыханием шеи и плеч. И все же успокаивается, и Хасу кажется, что ему больше не больно, а значит, можно продолжать.

***

Кай просыпается первым от стука. Сначала в панике пытается вскочить, но рука Хаса, лежащая поперек его тела и бывшая только что слабой и безвольной, рефлекторно тяжелеет, возвращает его на место. Прислушавшись, Кай понимает, что стучат не в дверь — просто по стене хижины. Скорее всего, этот звук слышит и Хас, но продолжает лежать с закрытыми глазами, будто ничего не происходит. Никто из духов по-прежнему не вернулся в хижину, и Кай догадывается, что стучит олений дух, пришедший таким образом сказать, что не будет подчиняться. Каю уже все равно, он снова укутывается одеялом, прижимается к горячему телу рядом. Костер давно потух, но от Хаса жар как от нагретого летним солнцем камня, и Кай млеет от этого тепла, особенно теперь, когда так ноет тело.

— Кто там приперся? — поздно реагирует Хас, трет глаза, но тут же снова возвращает руку на Кая, как бы обозначив для всех, кто мог сейчас иметь наглость прийти к шаману, что тот принадлежит ему.

— Твой последний подарок, — отвечает Кай. — Я ему не нравлюсь, но у него нет выбора. Если бы я мог, разогнал бы половину духов.

Случившееся ночью оказывается незнакомым для Кая. Он представлял, что секс с людьми — что-то такое же приятное, как та плата, что забирает с него Элар. В них прослеживалось что-то общее: когда Хас входил в него, пусть и только частью себя, и когда прижимался голой кожей к его именно так, будто хотел раствориться в нем, так же щекотать изнутри, чтобы приносить наслаждение без боли. Увы, человеческие тела имеют массу изъянов, они не могут сливаться полностью, но Кай верил, что раньше в мире были лишь духи, которые могли так.

Последствия ночи теперь выступают на светлой коже Кая темными следами синяков, и он не против них, потому что это тоже дар Хаса. Что ему не нравится, так это кровь и сперма на его подстилке, потому что отстирать ее не то чтобы сложно, но для этого придется встать и пойти к холодной речке.

— Надо было слушаться меня вчера, — ворчит Кай, но выбираться из тепла не спешит.

— Что я опять не так сделал? — шумно выдыхает Хас, перестав притворяться, что спит, и будто в наказание убирает руку с Кая, чтобы смахнуть волосы со своего лица.

— Не должно быть крови, — уклончиво отвечает Кай, чуть приподнявшись, и на его спину снова ложится теплая рука, это действует успокаивающе — ну кровь и кровь, бывало и хуже.

— Должно, — припечатывает Хас тоном знатока. — И не спорь. В отличие от тебя у меня опыт был.

— С девушками, — напоминает Кай. — Не должно. Если все правильно и без спешки… Ладно, не важно.

Упоминание других в жизни Хаса вместо ревности возвращает к неприятной мысли о предстоящем разговоре с Эларом и, скорее всего, поиске нового духа. Кай отчего-то не сомневается, что дух найдется. За время своего шаманства Кай поверил, что он — сильный, и отказывается верить в то, что сильный только из-за духа-покровителя. Не будет Элара — будет кто-то слабее, зато Хас сможет остаться. А ведь и правда, дух если и простит, то потребует, чтобы Хас к нему больше не приближался, и на это Кай не согласится.

— Ну что? — сдается Хас. — Сейчас-то что? В следующий раз буду делать, как ты скажешь, только закрываться не надо.

— Да нет, все в порядке, — отзывается Кай негромко.

— Ну да, конечно. А то я не вижу.

Когда снова раздается стук, Хас не реагирует, он все еще говорит, принимая звук за продолжение того, утреннего, но Кай приподнимается, ладонью закрывает ему рот, глядя на дверь.

— На этот раз ко мне, — обеспокоенно сообщает Кай, осматривается в поисках своих вещей и находит только маску с шкурой, вспомнив, что остальная одежда так и осталась у реки. Подхватывает запасную одежду, но понимает, что тогда воин в его хижине останется голым, и даже если прикроется одеялом — это довольно смущающая ситуация. Да хоть все селение знает, все равно одно дело знать, другое увидеть клочок чего-то их, личного.

— Я просил Тима никого сюда не пропускать, — рассуждает Хас, поймав суетящегося Кая в его же одеяло, отобрав у него свои штаны и ту шкуру, в которой принес его от реки.

— Он мог уснуть, — протестует укладываемый обратно на лежанку Кай. Он суетится теперь, пытаясь собой спрятать испачканную ткань.

— Тим может по трое суток не спать. Херня, — резко отвечает Хас, пройдя к двери. — Есть только один человек, которого он бы пропустил.

Когда Хас открывает дверь, на пороге стоит Акр, пришедший сюда один, хоть и с ожерельем и одежде, выдающей в нем вождя. Хас чуть наклоняет голову, выходит, впустив его внутрь, к свертку закрывшегося в кокон Кая.

— Это я, — садясь напротив, произносит Акр, будто в надежде, что для него Кай откроется, но сверток только изображает что-то вроде кивка. — Понимаю, нагло с моей стороны беспокоить тебя после такого события… Я хотел обсудить кое-что важное, — он глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями, но вместо этого самого «важного», осмотревшись, замечает:

— Тут довольно тесно… Наверное, стоило помочь тебе сделать вместо хижины дом, в конце концов, вам тут вдвоем теперь…

После того, как покинул хижину Хас, начали возвращаться духи — кто втиснулся с вождем в дверь, кто теперь просочился через крышу, щели. И в темноте своего кокона громче, чем голос Акра, Кай слышит сказанное волком:

— Они собираются напасть на нас. Будет война.

Так сложилось, что на протяжении долгих лет у племени только один враг, именно то селение, где живет Гиена. Именно те люди, что убили предыдущего вождя, а потом и тех, кто отправился мстить за него, проигнорировав приказ Акра не рисковать.

— Зачем ты пришел? — Кай опускает одеяло на плечи, открыв голову, но его решимость пропадает от прямого взгляда, он скорее требует, чем просит:

— Дай мою маску.

— Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, — напоминает Акр. — Маска тебе…

— Ты пришел говорить с шаманом или с мальчишкой?

Акр понимает, кивает и, подняв маску, отдает ее Каю. Неизвестно, кто подсказал ему сделать маску, нацепить шкуру, прошлый шаман так не делал, но, прячась за ними, живя на окраине отдельно от остального селения, Кай и сам становился каким-то лесным духом, сказочным и непонятным. Акр уважал Хаса за его смелость заполучить именно это, почти потустороннее существо, которое все селение уже мысленно женило на духе-хранителе.

— Война, — произносит сидящее напротив существо, у которого вместо тела грубое шерстяное одеяло, а вместо лица белое дерево с прорезями для глаз. Акру остается только кивать. — И чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я призвал небесный огонь и убил их всех?

— Ты сможешь?

— Конечно нет, это сказки, Акр! Шаманы даны для того, чтобы лечить души людей, чтобы договариваться с окружающим вас миром, который вы не видите. Если шаман может убить человека — то одного и через кучу условий. Стрелы быстрее и проще.

— Убей их вожака, и война остановится.

— Я его раз в жизни видел. Как я могу убить того, кто живет далеко от меня? Конечно, я могу сдаться им в плен и, убив его, умереть сам, но ты уверен, что после этого Гиена не начнет управлять их ненавистью? Кого из них ты боишься больше? На двоих меня уже не хватит, Акр.

— Тогда чем ты сможешь помочь?

— Поставить барьер, но… Гиена еще слабее меня как шаман, а чтобы убить человека, ей достаточно ножа. Единственное, что я смогу, — снять маску и сражаться с вами наравне. Как человек.

— Тогда подскажи мне, как избежать войны! — злится Акр. Маска склоняется на бок, когда Кай прислушивается к тому, о чем говорит ему волк.

— Поднять все селение и уходить отсюда. С женщинами и детьми, бросив стариков, потому что мы уйдем так далеко, что они не смогут выдержать путь. Ты же на это не пойдешь.

— У нас озимые тут… Мы и сами не переживем зиму, если уйдем с этого места. Нельзя так, — уже нервничая, рассуждает Акр.

— Тогда у тебя только один выход — вспомнить, каким воином был твой отец, и перестать его позорить.

Акр даже вздрагивает от такой резкости. Действительно, если бы с ним говорил просто Кай, реакция была бы другой, но с ним говорит шаман, который не то чтобы выше вождя — у него нет места в их иерархии, у него своя.

— Ты пришел не к тому человеку. Тот, к кому тебе нужно было идти, стоит на тропе к хижине. Поговори с Тимом. Он должен понимать в войне. Знать про ловушки и засады. Именно поэтому Гиена пыталась убить его. Он — твоя надежда на победу. И именно он поможет тебе не только убить их вожака, но и стать героем в глазах племени.

— Хас тоже будет воевать, — напоминает Акр, будто пытаясь из этого божества вызвать Кая, который с головой прятался в одеяло, чтобы скрыть смущение от того, что его застали утром на неубранном брачном ложе. Но Кай не поддается:

— Да. Я в нем уверен. К тому же, если ты проиграешь — они убьют всех. Кто будет воевать и кто останется в стороне.

— Что ж… Спасибо, что честно, — Акр слегка кланяется, хотя как вождь не должен, и этим признает, что в несуществующей иерархии шаман все-таки выше него.  
Хас возвращается не сразу, хотя Кай и не слышал, чтобы тот разговаривал с вождем. Приходит он с железным котелком, будто только за водой и выходил, и, закрывая за собой дверь, шутливо ворчит:

— Я-то не к шаману пришел, а к Каю.

— Ты все слышал?

— У тебя тонкие стены и говорили вы громко… Я могу принести еще воды. Тебе не придется снова мерзнуть в реке.

Кай сдается, снимает маску и валится на соломенную подстилку, завернувшись в шкуру. С одной стороны, хочется сказать, что без Хаса стало холодно, с другой стороны, теплая вода с утра, когда не надо идти к реке — такого для Кая даже духи не делали, потому что не понимали значения тепла.

— Да, пожалуйста, — соглашается Кай, решив, что потом можно будет погреться о Хаса.

Только когда он выходит, Кай наконец осознает, что это не солнце светит сквозь щели — в дверном проеме утро пасмурное, собирается дождь. Это след души Хаса, что он до этого оставлял только на одеяле и подстилке — светящийся голубоватым, похожий на тех полуразложившихся духов, что копошатся в листве ночами, только эти замерли и не движутся. Кай поднимается, касается их пальцами, и они с покалыванием впитываются в кожу без остатка.

— Он мог бы быть сильнее Элара.

Кай вздрагивает и оборачивается — у дверей стоит волк, глядя в сторону леса. 

— Я не буду воровать его душу, только чтобы получить более сильного защитника. Он… нравится мне человеком.

— Тогда готовься ко второй войне, Кай. В которой у тебя союзников не будет.

— Что мне сделать? — спрашивает Кай, и они оба знают, что это не вопрос: «Как мне выбрать одного?», это просьба помочь отгородиться от Элара, может даже лишиться его поддержки, но защитить и себя, и Хаса.

— Ты ведь не помнишь прошлой жизни? — задумчиво спрашивает волк, Кай отрицательно качает головой, чуть растерявшись. — Ну и ладно… Я могу показать символ. Элар не сможет войти туда, где этот символ, будь то деревня, дом или… Или тело.


	5. Chapter 5

Хас ведет себя с ним как с раненным. То, что охотник не уходит обратно в селение, Кай воспринимает как должное. Несмотря на то, что никогда не был ленивым, он никак не может заставить себя выбраться из хижины. Кажется, ночью Хас выпил его всего, и теперь, полный сил и энтузиазма, бегает, выбирая себе какие-то дела из того, что видит вокруг и до чего у Кая давно не доходили руки. К вечеру Кай просыпается от прохладного прикосновения ко лбу и хочет сказать, что в хижине слишком жарко, надо потушить огонь и не тратить дров, но костер не горит, горит сам Кай.

— Хворь, — кивает Хас, будто это и подозревал. — Кто же будет лечить шамана, если шаман болен?

Кай садится, сам прикладывает ладонь ко лбу и к шее под подбородком, сглатывает сухим горлом.

— Мне нужно из моего погреба, оно светло-серого цвета.

— Знаю. Видел, когда младшие болели.

Глядя Хасу вслед, Кай думает, как быстро он смирился с его преследованиями, как быстро проникся к нему симпатией и так же скоро привык к его присутствию. Будто торопился куда-то.

Когда к вечеру начинает темнеть, Кай, теперь окончательно проснувшийся, но еще сидящий на своей подстилке с дымящейся кружкой отвара в руках, чувствует, как от них снова отрезает окружающий мир. Наверное, то же ощущает и Хас, закончивший с делами на день, переделавший их вместо Кая, потому что теперь и ему тоже тут жить. Он, все такой же бодрый и не уставший, садится рядом, вплотную к боку Кая, забирает из его рук опустевшую кружку, но уходить не торопится, а дышит так часто, будто воздуха вдруг стало вполовину меньше.

— Весь день сплю, — почти жалуется Кай, пытается улыбнуться.

— Хвораешь, — поправляет Хас ласково. Каю кажется, что раньше он был совсем другим, ершистым, а теперь ведет себя как сытый пес, забывший о том, что назавтра проголодается снова.

— Ничего, если сегодня просто поспим?..

— Мое, — кивает Хас, сильнее прижав его к себе. — От меня никуда не денется.

Ночью, под одеялом, он и правда спокойно лежит какое-то время, пока выспавшемуся за день Каю не спится, а потом переворачивает его на спину, тянется облизнуть лицо и шею. Уже не такой напористый, как вчера, может и правда решивший, что от такой ненавязчивой ласки, сродни пожеланию доброй ночи, ничего плохого не будет. Но Кай решает, что ему уже достаточно хорошо, пролезает под него, примяв солому и открывается, разведя колени. Хас не дурак, и приглашать дважды его не нужно, и он старается быть более осторожным, хотя все равно больно, но это скорее еще с прошлой ночи оставшаяся боль. Но у Кая получается именно в эту ночь раствориться в нем, коснуться через секс его души, и в момент этого соприкосновения Хас вздрагивает от неожиданности и замирает. Кай успевает испугаться, что он сейчас просто сбежит, потому что это было страшно или неприятно, но в его глазах скорее интерес, и после этой паузы Хас продолжает те же размеренные толчки, будто не он замирал, а само время.

***

— Каково это — принадлежать духу? Что это вообще означает? — внезапно начинает Хас следующим днем. Каю уже лучше, только совсем нет аппетита, и немного кружится голова, он готовит пойманную рыбу к засолке, когда его настигает этот вопрос.

— Нам обязательно об этом говорить? — он оборачивается через плечо, но Хас не смотрит на него, он затачивает нож.

— Я хотел бы знать больше о том, чем ты занимаешься, и… меня раздражает, что ты принадлежишь кому-то еще. Мне придется делить тебя с Эларом, или я сдохну от его проклятья, как только он узнает, что я забрал его шамана… — Хас глубоко вздыхает, закрыв глаза, откладывает нож. Кай скорее чутьем понимает, что сейчас нужен ему, чтобы прогнать внутренних злых духов, которые шепчут Хасу сейчас что-то больное и неприятное. Подходит и садится на корточки напротив, положив руки на колени Хаса. — Я чувствую себя твоим любовником.

— Элар не убьет тебя. Не сможет. И меня больше не заберет. Скорее тебя убьет Акр, потому что ты лишаешь племя защитника. Иногда мне страшно, что я стану таким же, как Гиена, и мне будут подчиняться только нижние духи. С ними я не смогу защитить селение от более серьезных бед.

— Значит, будешь обманывать Элара?

Кай отрицательно качает головой:

— Не смогу. Если Акр захочет убить тебя, я попрошу Гиду отговорить его. А дух… Я думаю, что как только Элар уйдет, появится новый, может не такой сильный, но не требующий от меня ничего, кроме подарков.

— Что делал с тобой Элар?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Понять пытаюсь. Я лучше?

Кай поднимается, чтобы вернуться к рыбе, но Хас перехватывает его руку, больно сжимает.

— С Эларом не было боли. Потому что… это не телесное. Я думаю, раньше все люди   
были духами, а потом стали заточены в свои оболочки. В том, что происходит между нами, есть что-то от попытки слиться. Проникнуть друг в друга не одним только корнем, полностью раствориться в человеке.

— Я могу тебя вообще не трогать, раз тебе больно, — обидевшись, ворчит Хас. Вместо того, чтобы оправдываться, Кай смотрит на него, улыбаясь хитро.

— Да ладно? Правда сможешь? — с корточек он опускается на колени, оказавшись почти вплотную к Хасу, и тот, обидевшись сильнее, отпускает его руку и отворачивается.

— Элар сильнее и полезнее меня, Элар лучше трахается.

— Я предпочел бы не думать о том, что меня «трахали», — поправляет Кай, тоже раздражаясь. — Иначе получится, что я «трахался» с духом в обмен на защиту для себя и селения. Все-таки это совсем не так, как у людей, и сложно назвать одним и тем же. Я предпочел бы считать… — он замолкает, потому что Хас по-прежнему смотрит в сторону, не на него.

— Что ты был первым, — немного расстроенно заканчивает Кай, склонив голову на бок. — Зачем ты со мной связался, если все это понимал? Что я обменял себя на покровительство сильного духа?

— Не знаю. Наверное и потому, что ты вместо духа, который во всем лучше, предпочел меня, — все еще глядя в сторону, но уже не зло отвечает Хас.

— Я не выбирал Элара. Но у меня и не было причин отказываться или сопротивляться. Мне было все равно. С тобой это другое. Волчий дух еще тогда, когда ты впервые ополчился против меня, сказал, чего ты хотел. И я не знал, бежать мне или остаться. Потому что мне было не все равно, мне было приятно, что ты захотел меня.

— Твой дух что-то путает, — и сам не слишком уверенный, замечает Хас, теперь глядя ему в глаза, но исподлобья. — Я тебя хотел только избить, пожалуй…

— Угу, — кивает Кай, но смотрит с улыбкой, ждет, когда Хас обдумает это хорошенько.

— Я думал, что ты не отдал мою душу. Что поэтому… И что я буду привязан к тебе и служить тебе, — продолжает Хас, глядя в глаза, но с подозрением, будто рассказывает историю, которую Кай знает лучше него.

— Это было чуть больше пяти недель назад. Правда, скажи мне, что бы ты сделал, если бы тогда догнал?

Осознанно или нет, но Кай при этом наклоняется к нему ближе, и все же не настолько, чтобы прижаться к Хасу. Он лишь дразнит своей близостью, и Хас всерьез верит, что Каю все равно, и он может так же играючи вернуться к этой чертовой рыбе, оставив его самого по себе.

— Я покажу, — предлагает Хас, одновременно опрокидывает его, подхватывает на плечо до того, как Кай упадет, и, поднявшись, тащит Кая обратно в хижину, к соломенной подстилке. В последней попытке сопротивления Кай цепляется за дверь, но быстро отпускает.

 

***   
Их оторванность от мира заканчивается наутро пятого дня после ночи завершения обряда. Барс является к ним с медом в качестве подарка и, поставив на костер котелок с водой, едва не становится врагом Хаса, потому что очень уж пристально рассматривает сонного шамана, такого незнакомого без маски и шкуры.

— Просто непривычно, — оправдывается Барс со смешком, отводит взгляд от Кая. — Я принес вам вести из селения.

— Мы знаем про то, что готовится сражение, — кивает Хас. — Я вернусь.

— Ну, это пока не точно, я пришел о другом поговорить. Твоя мать просила передать, чтобы ты в доме больше не появлялся и что от тебя ничего больше не примет. Сказала, что ты для них прокаженный.

— Тебе прямо нравится рассказывать это с такой довольной мордой, — не особо задетый этим, хмыкает Хас. — Она передумает еще… через полгода-год. Когда поймет, что и я не помер, и их никто не проклял.

— Думаю, это не только потому, что ты нарушил запрет не трогать шамана. Еще ее может раздражать и то, что Кай — парень. Некоторые называют ваш союз грехом против природы и боятся проклятья уже за это. Но раз шаман не боится даже Элара, то чего еще можно бояться?

— А если твоя семья не передумает? — осторожно спрашивает Кай, расстроенный тем, что у Хаса из-за него проблемы.

— Братья уже достаточно взрослые, сестер скоро отдадут замуж в другие селения. Думаю, они и без меня протянут. К тому же у меня теперь своя семья. Даже если бы она меня не выгоняла — мое место тут. Что Тим думает?

— А кто его знает, что он думает и думает ли вообще. Но он не злится, — добавляет Барс, задумчиво почесывая затылок. Взгляд его, игнорируя инстинкт самосохранения, все равно цепляется за Кая, изучая, осматривая его набегами. Барс старается только не задерживать на нем глаза, но все же рассеянный взгляд фокусируется, когда в поле зрения попадает шаман.

— Что Тим думает делать?

— Что прикажет Акр, — смеется Барс. — А Акр думает, что кто-то из наших подчиняется врагу. Проще говоря, у нас змея. Пока Тим ее выслеживает. Ты понадобишься, когда он поймает змею, потому что я слишком мягкий. Не люблю, когда мне или кому-то при мне делают больно, так что, пока вы будете с этим разбираться, я посижу где-нибудь… у шамана.

Хас от грозных взглядов на этом заявлении переходит к делу и, зачерпнув золу, швыряет ее в Барса.

— Хас не отличает правду от шутки, когда дело касается меня, — вместо извинений произносит Кай.

— Я привык. Тим тоже шуток не понимает, только кидается вещами тяжелее. И прицельнее. Как-нибудь он запустит в меня топор, — и не дожидаясь сочувствия Барс меняет тему, вздохнув, изобразив этим грусть:

— Акр говорил, что ты ничем не можешь нам помочь.

— Я не знаю, кто решил, что шаман может справиться с врагами. Даже если они угрожают лично ему. Если в деревню придут чужие воины — они убьют меня. Я могу только бежать, прятаться, пытаться защититься. Убить их я смогу только ножом, не силой духов. А воин из меня так себе.

— Помочь раненым? — предлагает Барс все с тем же задором, будто назревает интересная игра, а не битва.

Кай кивает и, поморщившись, как от боли, уже другим тоном спрашивает:

— Почему вы с Акром вообще так хотите втравить меня в вашу войну? Ведь я не прошу у вас помощи в своей.

— Потому что даже если ты из чужого племени, даже если ты живешь на отшибе и до некоторых пор считался неприкасаемым — ты часть племени, — с улыбкой заверяет Барс. — А когда племени грозит что-то — нужна каждая его частичка.

Барс возвращается в хижину шамана вечером того же дня, настолько бледный и сам на себя не похожий, что Хас не хочет его подпускать к Каю.

— Иди, — подталкивает его к деревне Барс. — Они нашли змею. Иди. Тим увел ее дальше от деревни. Сходи и проследи за ним, я не могу. Я никогда не смогу.

Хас решается не сразу — смотрит взволнованно то на Кая, то на ошарашенного Барса, поглаживает висящий за поясом нож. Кай вздыхает как можно спокойнее, будто на самом деле ничего серьезного, кивает, чтобы Хас шел, добавив:

— Ты должен быть там.

Тот молчит, уставившись в ссутулившуюся спину Барса, непривычно подавленного и тихого. Кай продолжает улыбаться ему, показывая, что все будет в порядке, ничего страшного не случится. Только когда Хас убегает напролом в лес, коротким путем к деревне, улыбка сползает с лица Кая. Он достает один из горшочков с полки, чашку, наливает горячей воды и добавляет туда зеленый резко пахнущий порошок. Барс смотрит на него с застывшим на лице испугом, и под глазами его такие тени, будто он неделю не спал.

— Ты меня не отравишь? — спрашивает он.

— Чтобы ты не мучился? Пожалуй, нет. Я никогда не был особо добрым.

— Я это заметил, когда ты родной сестре помочь отказался.

— Они убили мою собаку, — пожимает плечами Кай. — К тому же мы не были особенно близки.

— Значит, правда, что отец пытался тебя убить? Я думал, ты врал, чтобы тебя не выгнали одного искать дорогу домой.

— Он мне не отец, — бросает Кай и протягивает чашку с настоявшимся напитком. Барс нюхает, поморщившись, непривычно-мрачно уточняет:

— Зачем?

— Чтобы успокоиться. Ты в панике.

— Я просто… Я кое-чего никогда понять не смогу. Есть мир женщин и мир мужчин. Женщин нельзя убивать, нельзя неволить. Потому что они — другие. Они не воюют. Конечно, они иногда те еще стервы, но все же… И бить их нельзя. И пытать тоже нельзя, — взгляд его становится совсем туманным, будто он и не здесь, но Барс фокусируется на чашке.

— Акр выгнал тебя, ты пытался ее защитить, — рассуждает вслух Кай. — Это женщина. Их вождю все передавала она.

— У женщин свои слабости. Я видел их вождя — наверняка он нравится женщинам.

— Значит, она рада будет и умереть за него, — пожимает плечами Кай. — Или тебя больше шокирует то, что Тим может хладнокровно делать кому-то больно? Ты же знаешь, кто он.

— Да, я уже лет пять как знаю, что Тим не мужик, — кивает Барс, потянув напиток из кружки. — И уже устал ненавидеть тех, кто ее в это превратил. Но это не исправить, она поздно появилась у нас. Она не умеет и не хочет быть девушкой.

— Я думаю, Тим счастлив. Потому что ему позволяют быть тем, кем он хочет. Это сложно объяснить, но ему не приказывают убивать, хоть и не запрещают. Для него это свобода.

— “Тим” и “счастлив” кажутся понятиями несовместимыми, — с каждым глотком из бледной тени Барс превращается снова в себя прежнего, веселого и разговорчивого. — Но если ты так думаешь, то, наверное, ты прав. Что насчет Хаса? Он счастлив?

— Не знаю. Посмотрим, каким он вернется сегодня, — теперь мрачнеет Кай.  
Когда Хас возвращается, шаману начинает казаться, что его отчего-то не хотят оставлять одного, потому что с его приходом Барс с чувством выполненного долга поднимается, прощается и уходит по тропинке к селению, ни о чем не спрашивая. Он выглядит теперь прежним улыбчивым Барсом, будто со страшного события прошло уже много времени, и оно забылось. Хас провожает его мрачным взглядом, и в какой-то момент разворачивается резко, ловит стоящего рядом Кая, обхватив поперек поясницы, тянет к себе.

— Только не сопротивляйся, — просит Хас, языком пробуя кожу на шее, на щеке, зализывая губы, как большую рану. Кай и не пытается сопротивляться, но Хас продолжает уговаривать, подталкивая его к хижине:

— Мне надо. Хочу обратно, в наш мир. Забыть, что есть другой, что есть люди помимо тебя, что происходит что-то важнее твоих родимых пятен и твоего смеха.  
Кай млеет от этих прикосновений, слов, теряется, уплывает от мира и осознает себя уже лежащим на спине, и то только потому, что Хас отрывается от него, поднимается на колени, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку. И Кай ни о чем не спрашивает, ни теперь, ни утром, когда Хас предупреждает:

— Мне нужно будет уйти.

Это не охота, скорее всего это связано с надвигающейся битвой, понимает Кай. В последнее время с утра он разводит только черную краску и красит не лицо. Кай каждое утро после умывания рисует на ключице символ состоящий из кружков и пары прямых линий.

— Ты ведь вернешься, — утверждает Кай, как бы вслух себя успокоив. Барс прав, это война не только селения, Кая как шамана она касается напрямую, потому что может забрать у него Хаса.

— Если я умру, сможешь снова спасти мою душу? — спрашивает Хас, оттягивая ворот его рубашки и рассматривая символ.

— Только проводить. Поэтому — не умирай, — просит Кай, перебирая его волосы. Хас наклоняется коснуться символа языком, и Кай перехватывает его волосы в кулак, не позволив.

— Зачем этот символ? — спрашивает Хас, послушно принимая и боль.

— Защита от духов. Чтобы касаться меня могли только люди.

— Элару это не понравится.

— Еще меньше ему понравится то, что я скажу ему до того, как он обнаружит символ, — смеется Кай, и из сдерживающей его рука снова становится ласкающей.

— А нет такого же, но чтобы тебя люди касаться не могли, пока меня нет рядом?

— А людям, желающим меня касаться, всегда можно пригрозить Эларом, — как-то так получается, что Кай с каждым словом все ближе, прикосновения все интимнее.

***

В их маленьком отряде только трое — Тим за командира, Хас для подстраховки и Барс, из тех, по вине которых обычно срываются серьезные предприятия. Тим даже пытался оставить его в селении, но тот выбрался из закрытого дома, в котором были смолой заклеены и окна, и двери, ждал их вовремя на месте встречи, о котором не должен был знать. Тим встретил его злым ворчанием под нос, но прогонять не стал — знал, что бесполезно, и теперь их трое, забравшихся далеко от своего селения, идущих, ориентируясь по звездам ночью и по мху на деревьях днем. Хас даже рад компании Барса: с ним интереснее, чем с молчаливым мрачным Тимом.

— Слушай, а твой шаман тебе не дал ни оберега, ни талисмана? — болтает Барс в полный голос. Хас пытается казаться таким же мрачным как Тим, но отвечает, хоть и смотрит сурово:

— Нет. Я не сказал ему, куда мы идем. Но он мне кое-что интересное рассказывал. Как приворожить всех баб в округе.

— Что, серьезно? — переспрашивает Барс, говорит уже тише, наклоняется ниже. — Уверен, что он тебе не врал?

— А чего ему мне врать?

— Тогда рассказывай.

— Там все просто. При полной луне надо насрать под ракитовым кустом…

— Каким кустом? — переспрашивает Барс.

— Ты вроде сам шутник, а когда над тобой шутят — не понимаешь, — глухо произносит Тим себе под нос, как для себя, а не Барсу, и тот всерьез огорчается:

— Так что, нет такого способа?

— Если и есть — ему бы шаман не сказал, — отвечает Тим, смерив Хаса красноречивым взглядом. Тот отвечает полуулыбкой-полуоскалом.

— Может, шаман скажет мне? — предполагает Барс.

— А тебе тем более не скажет, — убедившись, что Тим исчерпал свой запас слов на сегодня и отвечать не намерен, вместо него продолжает Хас и уже в открытую смеется. — Ладно, ты понятно — ветер в голове. Но у Тима почему семьи по-прежнему нет?

— Девки шутят, что ему в его прошлом племени отхватили язык и еще кое-что, — шепотом доверительно сообщает Барс и получает попавшейся под руку веткой по голове, к тому же от него отодвигается Хас, который своего учителя слишком уважает, чтобы над ним шутить или позволять колкости в его адрес.

— Сам спросил, а я за тебя отвечать должен! — ругается Барс, снова слишком громко для скрытого похода в лес.

— Мне не нужна семья, — припечатывает Тим зло. — Мне никто не нужен.  
И Хас знает, что это так. По сути и он, и Барс навязались к нему, один в ученики, другой в друзья. Может, однажды в его доме так же навязчиво поселится и женщина, ведь Тим почему-то все равно привлекает людей.

— А в целом, как у вас с шаманом? — продолжает Барс, решив, что безопаснее нарываться на Хаса, чем продолжать шутить над Тимом.

— Хорошо, — желваки Хаса напрягаются, пока он подбирает ответ, в конце концов кивнув:

— Без подробностей?

— Без подробностей, — подтверждает Хас угрожающим тоном и взглядом, и Барс тут тоже сдается и отступает: теперь рядом с Тимом ему кажется безопаснее.

***

Больше всего Кай боится, что Элар явится к нему при Хасе, и тому придется слышать их спор, но дух забывает о Кае на это время. Если Элара не звать, то он приходит редко, а последний его визит был совсем недавно.

Духи есть, но Кай почти не замечает их: они привычны, как перепрыгивающие с ветки на ветку птицы, как стоящие на полке горшки. Олень, так и не доверившийся ему, по-прежнему молча бродил в окрестностях и убегал, когда Кай пытался его приманить — и именно этот дух остается, когда прячутся остальные. Ближе к вечеру Кай обнаруживает его стоящим в дверях, беспокойно вытянувшимся. Кай опускает на стол блюдо с вяленой рыбой, только что снятой с веревок, осторожно идет к оленю, но тот оборачивается нервно, неумело выговаривает:

— И… дет… То-т.

— Хас? — переспрашивает Кай, хотя и понимает, что на Хаса олень бы так не реагировал. Духи пропадают, когда приходит Элар, потому что он известный пожиратель душ. Но этот не убегает, он только входит в хижину и прячется за спину Кая, открыв дверной проем и стоящего на тропинке к хижине Элара. Дух не человек, обмануть его не так просто, и Кай понимает, что Элар знает все, с того самого момента, как их взгляды пересекаются. Кай, отводит глаза и как-то даже виновато, без привычной улыбки, угощает Элара одной из вяленых рыбин. Тот принимает, но выкидывает ее в траву, втягивает шумно воздух, вызвав этим ветер, будто просыпающийся гигант.

— Зачем ты нарушил мои правила, Кай? — спрашивает Элар. Он заходит, закрыв за собой дверь, и Кай слышит, как начинается снаружи возня духов. Они боятся, но хотят знать, что будет с Каем. От этого напрямую зависят и их судьбы.

— Из эгоизма, — прямо отвечает Кай. Олень, бегавший от него все время, теперь жмется ближе, ищет защиты. Это очень глупо, потому что Элар всегда мог ткнуть в любого духа, и Каю пришлось бы отдать его как подношение, а теперь он присматривается к оленю.

— Ты же знал, к чему приведет твой эгоизм.

— К тому, что я останусь без твоей защиты, — кивает Кай, ощущая нервную дрожь. Но Элар на это смеется так громко, что испуганно затихает возня за стенами хижины.

— Только без защиты? Что, правда думаешь, что я просто развернусь и скажу: «Ладно, оставайся как есть», — и уйду, уступив тебя другому духу?.. Человеку, — еще более презрительно шипит Элар. — Ты с ума сошел? Я почти бог. Ты на кого меня променял?

Кай молчит, не сходя с места. Еще никогда он не ощущал душу животного так близко, и она, будто маленькая птичка, надеется на его защиту от злого Элара, который еще не узнал главного. Только бы дух волка не подвел, и символ сработал.

— Нет, Кай, я слишком сержусь. Сначала я вытряхну из тебя душу. Я не буду ее жрать, я привяжу ее у своей хижины в мире духов. А сожру душу того, кто плевал на мои запреты и попытался тебя отобрать. Украсть тебя, Кай.

— Я не вещь, — напоминает шаман.

— Вещь, к тому же очень ценная, ты просто не знаешь насколько, потому что души своей со стороны видеть не можешь.

Когда Элар кидается к нему, Кай по-прежнему не может отойти, он спотыкается о дух оленя, падает на пол, и тень накрывает его. Наверняка Элар может сделать с ним что-то неприятное, изнутри него, и Кая охватывает озноб при мысли об этом, от страха, что не получилось, когда его кожа так привычно соприкасается с одеждой Элара, но дальше не происходит ничего. Замирает Элар, сам удивленный, наклоняется ниже, разинув пасть, чтобы откусить Каю голову, но зубы, всегда казавшиеся жуткими, лишь щекотят кожу. Элар, раздосадованный, рвет рубашку на Кае, открыв символ.

— Из-за него, — шипит взбешенный дух. — Ты совсем предал меня… За тебя не один дух не вступится, потому что я буду твоим проклятьем. Я буду охотиться за твоей душой.

Элар поднимается, и, когда Кай уже готов вздохнуть с облегчением оттого, что спасен, дух подхватывает прижавшегося к полу оленя за тонкую ногу, волочет за собой к двери. Что-то не дает Каю остаться в стороне. Этот зверь, погибший из-за него, обиженный на него, жался к нему в поисках защиты, Кай не может теперь отдать его Элару, и он хватается за передние ноги, упирается в дверной косяк и не отпускает. Элар оборачивается, он уже дымится от злости, ведь он хозяин этого мира, хозяин Кая и всего, что тому принадлежит, шаман не может что-то ему запрещать. И, окончательно взбешенный этим, от обиды, или не рассчитав силы, он тянет к себе, разрывает оленью душу, и она опадает на землю шевелящимися червячками, спадает с рук Элара и остается на ладонях Кая.

— Жертва, — шипит Элар. — Ты будешь моей жертвой. Раз тебя нельзя трогать духам, то тебя отдадут мне люди.

***

Селение находится в чаше скалы, точнее там их дома, а поля — отдельно, уже за этими скалистыми уступами, но нельзя запереть их тут осадой и оставить без воды и пищи. И к самому селению из-за голой местности вокруг большой толпой не подобраться.

— Слышал, у них такие суровые сторожа, потому что заснувших на посту отдают местному духу в жертву, — подливает масла в огонь Барс, и притаившийся в зарослях Тим бьет его куда придется, скорее от досады и желания сорвать на ком-то зло.

— Так в чем проблема? — не понимает Хас. — Убьем сторожа, проберемся в эту брешь, сделаем дело и уйдем до того, как их трупы обнаружат.

— Не так, — отрицательно качает головой Тим. — Убиваем сторожа, ты становишься на его место, если меня поймают — беги. Тебя ждет шаман. Меня никто не ждет.

— А я что делаю? — напоминает о себе Барс.

— Мешаешься, — отрезает Тим.

— Это приказ или выговор? Я могу быть полезным, между прочим. Ты вообще знаешь, с кем разговариваешь? Я вторая рука вождя, после тебя, конечно. Если ты правая, то я левая. Или нога. Ноги они знаешь, какие важные!

***

Кай долго еще пытается выловить в траве всех червячков, что остались от духа оленя, но те разбегаются, путаются с остальными. Они никогда больше не станут целым. И все же, дух разложился без того жуткого крика, что издавала птичья душа, которую Элар ел при первой встрече с Каем.

Остальные духи сначала прячутся, потом пытаются как умеют поддержать — разводят костер в довольно теплый весенний день, и Каю приходится разогнать их, отругать. Это отвлекает от останков оленя.

Это был подарок Хаса, хотя тот и дарил только сердце животного, но Кай все равно чувствует себя ужасно, потому что не уберег. Появляется предчувствие, что с Хасом случится то же самое, он также не сможет спасти и его в грядущем сражении, еще и без защиты Элара. Не стоило быть таким эгоистом, и даже если Хас нравился, даже если внимание его льстило, нужно было держать дистанцию между ними. Но Кай, узнав теперь Хаса лучше, понимает, что ничего бы не получилось. С его дозволения или нет, но Хас поймал бы его. Это было бы ужасно, потому что Каю, который сам хотел этого, конечно, пришлось бы отдать Хаса Элару как нарушившего.

— Можно сказать, что ты все равно спас его, — на подстилке Кая лежит волк, делает вид, что всегда тут был и в любой момент мог помочь. — Он не хотел оставаться с тобой. А разложение — круговорот природы и судьба всех духов.

— Ты обещал, что Элар не навредит Хасу, — напоминает Кай.

— И не врал. Но я бы на твоем месте беспокоился за себя.

***

Места, где живут шаманы, не похожи друг на друга. Если у Кая уютная небольшая хижина, то Гиена живет в темной пещере, как зверь. И как в хижине Кая висят травы и сушеная рыба, у Гиены это человеческие и звериные кости, конечности, деревянные шкатулки с ногтями, с глазами ящериц. Она выглядит еще меньше Кая, младше, совершенно диким и озлобленным зверьком. Будь Элар человеком, она скорее запустила бы в него камнем покрупнее, но Гиена еще надеется на нового духа-покровителя и потому Элара встречает с затаенной надеждой и страхом. Она знает, чей это защитник.

— Нам сказали, что шаман предал тебя, бедный-бедный дух, — начинает Гиена издевательски, склонив голову на бок. — Ты еще не знал об этом? Хочешь, я назову тебе нарушившего запрет?

Элар смеется этой неумелой попытке.

— Ты совсем разучилась общаться с духами. Я и без тебя все знаю.

— Тогда зачем пришел? Шаман уговорил тебя простить его и отправил убить меня? И что, будешь, как верная собачонка, теперь бегать по его приказам за то, что раньше мог забрать просто так?

Элар садится напротив, на землю. Ему не нравится гнилой смрад пещеры, как и сама Гиена, он зол и не расположен шутить или говорить не по делу.

— К востоку, — сразу начинает он, — есть дух. Далеко отсюда. Дух кровавый, жаждущий людей себе в жертву. Он требует вырезать им сердца. А до этого — раздробить камнем пальцы на руках и ногах, переломать ребра. Я думаю, это несправедливо, что у такого сильного духа нет шамана, который бы внял его вкусам и исполнял жертвоприношения с должным почтением. Жаль, что вы не знаете друг о друге.

Гиена слушает, стиснув зубы, проходит по пещере, задумчиво разглядывая висящие тут отрубленные конечности и вонючие травы. Элар не торопит ее, смотрит не отрываясь, и если она откажется — он просто уйдет и найдет другого шамана. Но он знает, что Гиена не откажет.

— А за это что, Элар? Если ты расскажешь своему жуткому духу, что есть подходящий ему шаман? Что нужно от меня?

— Кая, конечно. Моего шамана. Я не могу сам забрать его душу, не могу причинить ему вред: он знает, как защититься от меня. Но ты можешь приказать… — Элар не выдерживает своего же наигранного спокойствия, сгибается пополам, продолжает уже с гневным шипением:

— Тебе это в радость… Достать Кая живого. Все равно будет битва, все равно ты приказывала убить его. Так пусть его принесут тебе живого. Отруби кисти рук и ступни ног, чтобы он не смог сбежать, перебей хребет, надрежь грудную клетку от горла к животу и оставь умирать, истекая кровью. Когда его время будет кончаться, я приду за его душой. Она — моя.

— По сравнению с тем, что я думала с ним сделать, он еще легко отделается… — улыбается Гиена. — Это просто. Это даже не услуга, я все равно собиралась его достать.

— Я знаю. Но я приду за его душой, которую ты бы просто отпустила. А я заберу ее себе.

***

Вода все еще холодная, Кай заходит в нее медленно, отфыркиваясь. И, уже погрузившись до ребер, слышит шорох в лесу. На секунду ужас охватывает его, спугнутым зверем Кай разворачивается к берегу бежать, но замирает. Постепенно страх исчезает, уступив место улыбке, он не сразу даже вспоминает о том, что Хас ходил не на охоту, и на душе у воина наверняка все так же тяжело. В конце концов о том, что Хас мог не вернуться или сейчас скрывает, что вернулись из того похода не все. Но воин скидывает одежду, как в тот раз, лезет в воду смелее, будто уже давно лето.

— Боги сохранили тебя, — произносит Кай не потому, что знает, просто это традиционное приветствие после долгого отсутствия.

— Память о тебе хранила меня, — так же традиционно отвечает Хас, все еще не улыбается и рассматривает его так, что Кай снова вспоминает о том, что может показаться ему слабым, тощим, и эта мысль стирает улыбку с его лица.

— Никто не умер? — спрашивает Кай, обеспокоенно хмурясь, но Хас отрицательно качает головой. Он ведет себя так, будто не справился, и теперь ему стыдно. — Никто не ранен?

— Тим, — отрезает Хас, и Кай уже больше не может оставаться в неведении и закрывать на все глаза, делая вид, что его это как шамана не касается.

— Я осмотрю его, — предупреждает Кай и направляется к берегу, но проходит только пару шагов, прежде чем Хас хватает его — сначала за руку, дергает к себе и прижимает к привычно-жаркому телу.

— Осмотришь, — почти обещает Хас, сжимая так, что трудно дышать. — Только чуть-чуть побудь со мной, и осмотришь.

И Кай смиряется.

***

У Тима не такая уж серьезная рана, прочие шрамы на его теле выглядят более опасными, а раз от тех остались лишь шрамы, то эта тем более ничем не грозит. Более того, рану уже промыли и смазали, срезав для этого рубашку с плеча. Но Тим лежит, свернувшись в клубок, и даже пытается выгнать шамана привычным ему способом — запустив в него деревянной тарелкой. Кай, в маске и шкуре по случаю прихода в селение, уворачивается, садится рядом с подстилкой Тима, скрестив ноги. У дверей его ждут Хас, Барс и Акр, обеспокоенные больше не раной, а таким поведением Тима. 

— Что с ним? — негромко спрашивает Кай у духов, но реагирует Тим, оборачивается к нему, глянув диким зверем, рычит предупреждающе:

— Убирайся.

Кай не самоубийца, он боится Тима как человека, который может свернуть ему шею, не напрягаясь, но сейчас он шаман.

Часть тех духов, что всегда рядом с Каем, вползают осторожно в дверь, обступают злого воина, принюхиваются, осматривают его.

— Дух у нее больной, — произносит енот, который, как и Барс, редко бывает серьезным, но теперь как раз такой случай. — Ты видишь их, шаман? Тени ее племени на спине, память о них и о том, что она не отомстила.

Кай молчит, потому что шестым чувством понимает — еще слово, и следующим вон отсюда полетит уже он сам, а не тарелка.

— Это страх человека, который думал, что он самый сильный. Сильнее вождя, сильнее друга, сильнее всего мира, — добавляет заяц, он выглядит так, будто заворожен. — А потом осознал, что есть что-то, что может раздавить и его.

Кай рывком поднимается, разворачивается и выходит в дверь, плотно закрыв ее. Едва сдерживая гнев, он, глядя перед собой и будто не видя окружающих, спрашивает негромко:

— Куда вы ходили?

— На охоту, — врет Барс и получает навершием посоха в живот, так сильно, что его складывает пополам.

— Мне правда нужна.

Даже Хас оборачивается к Акру, не решаясь рассказывать сам. Возможно, спроси его потом Кай наедине, он бы признался, но ответ нужен сейчас. И вождь отвечает сам, будто показывая, что только он имеет власть над правдой:

— Убить его. Чужого вождя. То, чего не смог сделать ты.

— И Тим не смог, — подтверждает Кай, возвращаясь и снова плотно закрыв за собой дверь, на этот раз оставшись наедине с разъяренным зверем, в которого превращается Тим. Все равно что войти в комнату с медведем, проснувшемся среди зимы.

— Ты ранен, — произносит мягко Кай. — Очень давно и очень глубоко. Вечерами ты чувствуешь тяжесть на спине, ты не знаешь, что на ней гнойники. И я не знал, потому что ты никогда не обращался ко мне.

— На спине нет ничего. Я не верю в эту ерунду, — огрызается Тим. Каю было бы спокойнее, если бы он лежал, но Тим поднимается с подстилки, подбирает большой охотничий нож с зазубренным лезвием, идет к нему. Личность Кая совсем растворяется в происходящем, и страха тоже нет, напротив Тима лишь шкура и маска, именно они сейчас — шаман.

— Есть, ты это не видишь, но ты это чувствуешь. Это — твоя месть. Твои мысли о мести. Я хочу сказать, что ты не должен был мстить, но ты так не считаешь. И эта вина выступила у тебя на спине, твою душу…

Тим с остекленевшим взглядом замахивается, и в Кае просыпается страх, он успевает только подняться на ноги, прислониться к стене, но дверь распахивается, и Тима сбивает на пол ворвавшийся Хас.

— Твою душу, — продолжает Кай уже не так спокойно, — можно вылечить, но только если ты этого захочешь…

— Исчезните отсюда оба! — поднимается Тим, он по-прежнему не выпускает нож. — Я не просил помощи!

— Ты сможешь ему помочь? — с порога спрашивает невозмутимый Акр. Тим отводит от него глаза, его агрессия при виде вождя сходит на нет.

— Тим должен захотеть, — честно отвечает Кай.

— Тим захочет, если я прикажу, — Акр втаскивает все еще кряхтящего (возможно, больше притворно) Барса в комнату, закрывает дверь. — А теперь расскажите, что там случилось.

— Ты уверен, что я могу тоже слушать? — напоминает о своем присутствии Кай.

— И что ты сделаешь, если узнаешь, что произошло? Больше никуда не пустишь Хаса? — ворчит Акр. Он садится на ту лавку, что предназначалась для раненного Тима. Теперь получается, что остальные напротив него. Сжав зубы так, что слышен их скрип, Тим опускается на пол, скидывает с плеч одеяло, подставив Каю спину.

— Я только охранял, — пожимает плечами Хас. — Когда поднялся переполох — из их селения выскочил Барс с раненным Тимом на спине. И я, не будь дурак, пустился за ними.

Тим снова скрипит зубами, оборачивается нетерпеливо, будто у него на спине невидимая рана, и Кай должен ее прижечь и перевязать.

— Это мое предчувствие, — радостно сообщает Барс. — Я понял, что Тим проиграл, хотя тогда еще не было тревоги, и в целом еще было спокойно. Ворвался в дом и забрал оттуда Тима. Я думал, что он серьезнее ранен, что он без сознания…

— Тим? — обрывает Акр. — Я могу приказать им уйти.

Тим внимательно смотрит на него, спокойнее, чем на остальных, но после этого долгого взгляда поворачивается к шаману, обращается к нему:

— Так что, говоришь, на спине?..

— Тим, я раз в жизни решил использовать тебя как убийцу. Моя совесть взбунтуется, если ты не объяснишь, что произошло.

— Он не собирался меня убивать, — все еще глядя на светлую маску Кая, не на вождя, продолжает Тим. — Рана в плече — просто сбил. Он думал, что я соглашусь перейти в его племя.

— Да, тогда у нас точно больше не было бы надежды, — вздыхает Акр. — Я чуть сам себя не загнал в ловушку. Он мог убить твоих спутников и оставить тебя в своем селении… Если бы ты согласился.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не уйду, — заверяет Тим, и Каю приходит в голову, что он никогда не видел этого человека настолько спокойным и умиротворенным, даже его прошлое теперь не шевелящийся гнойник, а лишь скорлупки запекшейся раны, выглядывающие из разреза около бинта и ворота рубашки. Пользуясь тем, что маска прячет его, Кай смотрит то на Тима, то на поднявшегося Акра, то на замершего на полу Барса. Ему вдруг кажется, что у него с Хасом все так понятно и просто, так же, как получается с духами. Ему впервые представляется, что у Хаса могли быть жена и дети, а Кай так и оставался бы в своей хижине, один.

— Почему это он думал, что Тим нас предаст? — фыркает поднявшийся наконец Барс. — Тим всегда с нами. Да и мы тут его вроде… Почти не обижаем. Если хотел Тима к себе в племя — то нужно было идти к их горящей деревне и…

Снова открываются все гнойники на спине Тима, Кай подскакивает, накрывает их холодными руками, и те кусают через ткань его ладони, хотя и не больно. Барс замолкает сам, заметив попытку Тима подняться, но даже под его тяжелым взглядом остается на месте.

— Ладно. Не получилось и не получилось… Я рад, что все остались живы и серьезно никто не ранен, — решает Акр.

— Мы еще двоих сторожей убили, — хвалится Барс. — Можем к ним потихоньку бегать и по одному лишать их вождя воинов.

Каю кажется странным шутить на такую тему, но этот мир, войны и смертей, не его, это их мир, и ему их не понять. Вождь, пропустив мимо ушей эти слова, продолжает, уже обращаясь к шаману:

— Ты говорил, что можешь помочь Тиму.

— Мне не надо помогать, — уже спокойнее произносит Тим. — Я с ним еще за ученика не расплатился, а он уже меня вытащить хочет.

— По-моему, ты ему достаточно заплатил, — улыбаясь, кивает Акр. — Ты отдал ему своего ученика.


	6. Chapter 6

Они возвращаются к хижине вдвоем. Хас, привыкший бегать напролом через лес, идет по тропинке, по которой обычно ходят жители и сам Кай. Рядом с ним шаман ощущает себя человеком, но маску не снимает, идет впереди, удерживая посох двумя руками параллельно земле. Кай не знает, перестанет ли считаться подобным духу у жителей селения, если они поймут, что он тоже любит. Ведь любовь не уборка и даже не еда и сон, для Кая раньше это было чем-то тоже сказочным и недостижимым, а в последнее время он задается вопросом — любила ли мама того человека, что был отцом остальных ее детей? Любила ли его настоящего отца? Что, если да, а ее похитили и заставили жить с нелюбимым мужчиной? Если Кай, как единственное упоминание о нем, сбежал?

— О чем задумался? — уже достаточно далеко от селения Хас догоняет его, хотя и идет еще чуть позади.

— Обо всем, — отзывается Кай. Ему хочется снять маску, но сейчас нельзя, их еще могут увидеть забредшие в лес жители.

— Ты поможешь Тиму?

— Он сам должен себе помочь. Его проблема не исчезнет после каких-нибудь волшебных слов. Я сделаю то, что смогу, но пока Тим считает, что должен нести это на своих плечах, потому что проклят теми, за кого не отомстил, он этим самым проклинает себя сам.

— Вот как, — отзывается Хас, хотя конечно же ничего не понял. Но, в конце концов, это и не важно, потому что за поворотом открывается прямая дорожка к хижине, где они снова останутся наедине в своем особом мирке.

Кай замечает неладное в поведении духов — видит, как задерживаются на полпути к дому трусливые зайцы, как остальные огибают хижину, которая для них тоже дом, но внутрь не суются. Кай останавливается, поднимает руку, подсказав Хасу, что надо молчать. Хас, конечно, молчит, но не останавливается — обогнув Кая, достает нож и, пригнувшись, пускается стрелой к хижине.

Остановить его Кай не успевает, приходится бежать следом. И все же шаман думает, что внутри их будет поджидать Элар, а незнакомцы в его хижине вызывают у него ступор, и он застывает у дверей в свое же жилище, пораженный своей ошибкой.  
Хас, как выброшенная на берег рыба еще пытается сопротивляться, но скинуть с себя придавившего его к полу воина не может. Прежде, чем Кай успевает попытаться ему помочь, сидящий на столе человек командует:

— Не убивать. Мы же только поговорить.

— Он первым напал, — ворчит долговязый воин, но нож убирает в кожаные ножны. Хас рычит и пытается его укусить, но не достает. Дверь за спиной Кая закрывается, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Сидящий напротив него человек, обращаясь к Хасу, спокойно обещает:

— Я ничего ему не сделаю. Если ты не будешь сопротивляться и орать. Если продолжишь — я сломаю ему ноги и заберу с собой.

Хас смотрит зло, пытается высказать свое мнение фырканьем, но замирает, продолжая внимательно следить за незваным гостем. Кай узнает его, хотя и видел всего раз в жизни. Тогда этот человек показался ему больше, внушительнее, но и теперь выглядит каким-то из скалы рожденным духом. Кай привык, что люди выше него, шире, но рядом с этим Кай даже в своей лохматой шкуре чувствует себя маленьким; сама хижина становится тесной, когда в ней этот человек, настолько высоким и сильным он выглядит. Та сила, перед которой спасовал Тим. Наверное, если этот человек поднимется в полный рост, то разрушит одним этим неосторожным движением крышу, а людей и вещи может ломать одним прикосновением. Возможно, Каю это только кажется, потому что он не воин, но послушно ждет и Хас, предпочитая верить, не рискуя сопротивляться.

— Не хотите пообещать мне, что с Хасом ничего не случится? — за Кая снова говорит маска. Шаман — существо мифическое, он должен быть недостижим для этого человека, а значит, и бояться нечего. В ответ на эти мысли снаружи вполне слышно скребутся духи Кая, но нервничать это заставляет только двух спутников великана.

— Мое имя Лег, — произносит он, сверля Кая внимательным взглядом. — И я вождь. Тот, кто убил вашего прошлого вождя и скоро убьет нового, забрав эти земли себе.  
Хас, до этого боявшийся даже дышать, хмыкает, но на него не обращают внимания.

— От нашего разговора зависит, умрешь ты со своим охранником, или нет, — продолжает Лег. — Скажи, шаман. Правда, что Гиена лишилась духа-защитника?  
Шаман только кивает, подозревая, к чему этот разговор. Человек, от которого исходит опасность для всего племени, здесь, но Кай понимает, что не смог бы убить его, даже если бы решился пожертвовать для этого своей жизнью.

— Я так и думал… — выдыхает Лег, хмурясь. — Я слышал, что ты хороший шаман. Лучший в округе. Я подумал, что мне нужен новый.

— У меня тоже нет духа-защитника, — выпаливает Кай прежде, чем успевает задуматься. Шаман без духа считается слабым, а значит, и защититься не сможет, и разговаривать с ним незачем. К тому же это брешь в обороне: селению не покровительствуют высшие силы. Но Лег улыбается, как бы даже ободряюще, наклоняется ниже.

— И что? Мы ведь знаем, что это не надолго. Найдется другой дух. Такой хороший шаман может погибнуть в таком слабом племени, когда на него нападет другое. Тебе нравится служить вождю, который вместо честной схватки подсылает убийц к своему врагу?

— Ваша смерть могла избавить селение от ненужных смертей.

— Но он мог прийти сам. А он прислал крыс. Крыс и одну маленькую белую мышку.  
«Он знает о Тиме», — осознает Кай. — «С первого взгляда понял, кто такой Тим. Только перекупить его верность не смог, возможно именно потому, что предложил ему возможность быть девушкой».

Снова слышится жуткий звук скрежета коготков по стенам хижины, дверь начинает приоткрываться, и оставшийся рядом воин в ужасе захлопывает ее, подпирает плечом, а сам цепляется за оберег, на котором такой же символ, какой каждое утро выводит Кай на ключице. Лег по-прежнему непоколебим, хотя даже Хас оглядывается по сторонам нервно, посматривая на Кая с надеждой на то, что он знает, что происходит. Кай не может ворожить стоя на месте, но он чувствует, что ему сломают руку, если он попытается сделать резкое движение. Он пойман в своей же хижине.

— Если я соглашусь, то вы оставите в покое это селение? — осторожно предлагает Кай. Он не думает о том, что придется перейти в подчинение к этому пугающему человеку, о том, что Хас останется здесь. Это все несущественно, потому что Кай и так знает ответ на свой вопрос, и, подтверждая его догадку, Лег смеется и этим на мгновение даже отпугивает духов.

— Ты правда в это веришь? Эта деревня скоро сгорит, и все будут убиты. Я предлагаю тебе спасение. В качестве дара тебе как хорошему шаману могу забрать с нами и твоего охранника.

Конечно, заложником Хас бы им очень пригодился, согласись Кай уйти отсюда. Да и Лег наверняка считает, что дороже него у Кая никого в деревне нет. Но Гиена и Кай — слишком разные шаманы. Она, может, и ушла бы, если ей предложили спасение, но Кай не сможет, даже если ему пригрозят смертью Хаса.  
Хотя он в маске, Лег все равно понимает его ответ, хмыкает раздосадовано и поднимается, все же не проломив при этом крышу.

— Я не могу тебя убить. Гиена обещала твою душу кому-то. У нее какой-то особый способ приготовления твоей смерти.

— И ноги мне ломать не собираешься? — произносит снова не Кай, а шаман, будто говорит сама маска. И опять — шелест снаружи. Лег собирается уходить, а вот его охране спокойнее внутри, не открывая двери.

— Ноги срастутся, и ты снова сбежишь. Какой смысл? Ты же понимаешь, почему я не убиваю и твоего охранника?

— Духи дадут вам пройти, — обещает Кай, но Лег нетерпеливо цыкает:

— Я не боюсь видений и бестелесных призраков. Он умрет все равно, но в битве. Я не буду такой крысой, как ваш вождь, и, прокравшись в хижину шамана для разговора, не стану убивать его пса.

***

Когда уходят враги, наступает несколько неловких, тихих мгновений, когда молча поднимается Хас, когда садится на подстилку Кай, не снимая маски и пытаясь прийти в себя. Хас первым опоминается:

— Нужно сказать в селении! Мы сможем убить его, если догоним! Шкура, втроем к нам, как к себе домой!

Хас порывается бежать к деревне, но до этого сидевший полумертвым Кай оказывается рядом с ним, хватается за него, второй рукой скидывает маску.

— Они могут быть все еще рядом.

— На это я и надеюсь, — немного растерянно отвечает Хас, отрывает его руку от своей рубашки и наконец сбегает все тем же коротким путем.

И тогда Кай впервые видит нового духа и внутренне содрогается. Лег похож него, такой же большой и сильный, только у этого кровью нарисованная улыбка и дыры вместо глаз, на его плечах сидят спокойные, будто приклеенные, вороны.

— Кай, — зовет дух. — Я пришел вслед за Легом посмотреть на тебя.  
Кай пятится, быстро заглядывает под ворот рубашки, чтобы убедиться, что символ на месте.

— У тебя нет глаз, ты не можешь меня видеть.

— Ошибаешься. Я много чего вижу… Я война.

Кай понял, что это за дух, с момента его появления, хоть и не знал его имени. Но в черно-красных одеждах, пахнущих гнилым мясом, ему видится общее будущее.

— Жаль, что мы совсем не похожи. Тебе нечего делать в войне, — дух перебирает длинными и тонкими, как ветки, пальцами, чешет шею правому ворону. — Но знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится… Мы совсем разные, но я все равно сожру тебя. Только тело, конечно. Твоя душа уже обещана.

— Кому? — Кай забывает о страхе, подается вперед.

— Да ты же знаешь, — притворно удивляется война. — Элару.

***

Прежде Хаса в хижине появляется запыхавшийся Тим, и только то, что они давно знакомы, удерживает Кая на месте, у двери, не гонит от опасности в лес. Но волк становится между ними, настороженно следя за движениями воина, с крыши летит солома и сор, когда забираются быстро наверх духи крыс и зайцев. Тим не сделает ему ничего плохого, потому что не захочет ссориться с Акром или Хасом. Так убеждает себя Кай, но все же отступает на шаг назад. У него нож на поясе, но Кай ничего не сможет сделать лучшему воину в селении, если только поцарапать, и он молча ждет, надеясь, что не придется убегать.

Тим смотрит и будто не узнает, только тогда Кай понимает, что этот воин впервые видит его без маски. Тот не двигается с места, пока Кай заходит в хижину и возвращается из нее уже более привычный, с закрытым лицом. Ему чудится, что Тим с облегчением выдыхает, и, не зная, с чего начать, довольно грубо предлагает:

— Поговорим?

Тон не оставляет Каю выбора, хотя за его спиной целый лес: Тим просто придёт в другой день, и разбираться все равно придется.

— Говори, — разрешает Кай, создавая видимость, что ситуация у него под контролем.

— О чем рассказал их вождь? Давай скорее, Хас тоже сюда идет.

Что-то от Тима всегда приходилось для себя договаривать. Казалось, он без любви к лишним словам проглатывает целые предложения. Иногда он и вовсе днями молчал, предпочитая общаться взглядом или жестом. Для себя последние слова Кай перевел как: «Хас рассказал, что вождь приходил и попытался переманить тебя, упомянул что-то обо мне».

— Он не сказал о том, кто ты, — Кай снова готовится бежать после этих слов, и Тим дергается к нему в попытке схватить, но сам себя останавливает, замирает.

— Духи рассказали? — хмыкает он, потому что не верит в духов и в ту ерунду, которой занимается Кай. Тот кивает, чувствуя, как исчезает напряжение. И Тим идет к нему, уже не такой раздраженный и злой, Кай даже не шарахается, когда он садится перед ним на стол, скидывает рубашку, распутывает бинты и оказывается перед шаманом голым по пояс. — Быстрее давай, пока Хас не прибежал.

— Не важно, что я буду делать, — предупреждает Кай, взяв кисточку и черную краску, разбавляет водой. — Главное, слушай меня.

Тим вздрагивает и ежится, когда его касается мокрая шерсть, но молчит, терпит.

— Скоро будет жуткое сражение. Я видел дух войны. Многие умрут, но не ты.

— А Акр? Барс? — переспрашивает Тим, сам внимательно смотрит в лес.

— Это зависит от тебя. Подумай сам — ты пошел бы отомстить за свое селение, за людей, которые ничего хорошего тебе не сделали. И умер бы там. Но ты жив, ты тут, и ты спасешь многих. В твоих силах спасти Акра и Барса, да и всех слабых в этом селении. Помочь нам победить. Ты выжил для этого дня, ты не был нужен своему племени, но нужен нам.

Рисовать трудно — чешуйки на спине Тима не агрессивные, но цепляются за шерсть кисти, выдирают ее, не дают двигаться дальше. И все же после сказанного они успокаиваются и уже не более чем закорючки, которые Кай задевает кистью. Они не души умерших одноплеменников, а лишь вина Тима, выступившая наружу; эти призраки растут из его души, как поганки из перегноя.

— Я понял, — кивает Тим.

— Им ты нужен, — продолжает Кай. — А прошлому ни ты, ни твоя месть нужны не были. Акр надеется на тебя. Барс… — кисточка останавливается. Тим такой же притворщик, как Кай: у него женская спина, вблизи это становится понятно. Грудь плоская, но все же кажется более мягкой, чем мужская. Тим носит мешковатые грубые рубашки, и перевязывает его только Барс, больше он никого к себе не подпустит. И как получилось с Хасом, который сам захотел заглянуть под маску шамана, так, наверное, вышло и у Барса, который захотел знать о Тиме все. А копнув так глубоко, уже не смог от него отвернуться. — Если ты умрешь, Барсу будет очень плохо. Он даже шутить перестанет. На целую неделю.

Кай отрывает кисточку, и очень вовремя: Тим, первым услышав, что кто-то приближается снова, накидывает рубашку на плечи, спускается со стола. И благодарит как привык — взглядом. 

Хас наверняка умеет подкрадываться, но появляется как всегда — с грохотом вывалившись из леса. Если он придерживается одного и того же маршрута, то наверняка в том месте в течение года появится новая тропинка к хижине. Он ни о чем не спрашивает, только пристально смотрит на Тима, пока старается отдышаться и, что-то решив для себя в его пользу, выпрямляется устало, отфыркивается.

— Они ушли, — сообщает Хас. — У них были лошади.

— Я знаю, — кивает Тим, руки его тем временем завязывают ворот рубашки. Подойдя почти вплотную, он наклоняется к Хасу, чтобы с вызовом спросить:

— Стал бы драться со мной? Из-за шамана.

— Я бы тебе голову отгрыз, если бы ты попытался сделать ему больно.

— Я твой учитель, — напоминает Тим. — К тому же — ты бы не смог.

— В честной схватке не смог. Но я б подкараулил тебя, когда ты спишь. И ты бы уже не проснулся.

Кай после этого ожидает начала драки, но Тим лишь фыркает, уходит более привычным путем — по тропинке. Хас смотрит ему вслед, будто Тим — враг, который может передумать и вернуться.

— Твою мать, скорее бы уже напали, — выдыхает Хас. — Раздражают эти игры и вылазки.

— Ты ведь можешь умереть, — напоминает Кай, освобождаясь от маски. Хас впервые с момента возвращения смотрит на него, борется сам с собой, чтобы не отвести глаз.

— Я — могу. А тебя они точно решили убить. Отдай мне маску и шкуру, когда начнётся сражение.

— Ни за что, — отказывается Кай, спрятав маску за спину, как если бы Хас пытался отнять ее сейчас. — Это — моя война. Я не собираюсь отдавать тебя вместо себя.

— Упрямый, — цыкает Хас. — Тогда постарайся держаться рядом.

— Ты это из-за того, что сейчас ничего не смог сделать? — понимает Кай. — Все в порядке. Этот человек… С ним ведь даже Тим не справился.  
Хас делает какой-то неопределенный жест, снова цыкнув, но успокаивается, поворачивается к тропинке и, глядя на нее, не на Кая, задумчиво рассказывает:

— Я к нему мальчишкой пришел. Мелким и глупым. Смотрел на него и думал: «Вот вырасту и буду таким же воином». Он меня не жалел. На охоту таскал далеко отсюда, на страшных зверей. Мне поначалу казалось, что я сдохну, но я смотрел на него и не мог отказаться. Я хотел такой же силы. Я рад, что тогда никто не рассказал мне, что я никогда не смогу быть таким же, как Тим. Потому что тогда у меня отняли бы смысл терпеть все это, и я не стал бы таким сильным, как теперь… Но рядом с тем человеком я ощущал себя все тем же ребенком, которого Тим потащил охотиться на медведя… Кай, по-моему, я не верю больше в нашу победу. Тим не может спасти всех, потому что ему плевать на всех. И на нас с тобой ему плевать, а меня одного мало, чтобы защитить тебя.

— Не надо так говорить, — просит Кай, делает шаг вперед и замирает на месте, прибитый к нему взглядом повернувшегося Хаса. У него глаза нечеловеческие, а оставшиеся при нем с того света, и впервые Кай, который сам же его оттуда и вытащил, чувствует, будто этими глазами Хас видит чуть больше, чем он, шаман.

***

Хас целыми днями пропадает на укреплении селения, помогает в постройке частокола и ловушек. Вся деревня приходит в движение, становится всполошенным муравейником. Кай в этой суматохе чувствует себя лишним, он снова наведывается к Гиде, успокаивая и ее, и детей, что все будет хорошо. В любом случае Акр не собирается оставлять не умеющих сражаться женщин и детей здесь на время битвы, они уйдут в родные селения, забрав с собой и тех женщин, что родились в их деревне. Этим Акр собирается обмануть врагов, которые заберут их жен с детьми в случае победы. Оставшихся сражаться с мужчинами наравне стригут и одевают в мужскую одежду. 

Работать по дому Кай не может — ему кажется бесполезным все, что он делает, и представляется горящей собственная хижина, а вместе с ней в воображении Кая сгорает и дверь, которую он поправит, и крыша, которую он просмолит, и морковь, которую он посадит.

Кай, как ребенок, бродит вокруг селения и ставит свои барьеры от проклятий и того, что может принести с собой Гиена. И сам не верит в свою полезность, это будто игра в шамана, а не настоящая помощь.

К вечеру возвращается уставший Хас, пахнущий то костром, то свежей землей. Освободившись от своих дел, он выдергивает Кая, где бы тот ни был, каким бы важным делом ни был занят, и тащит обратно в хижину. Кай не сопротивляется, чувствуя себя на краю пропасти, цепляясь за Хаса как за того, кто не позволит ему упасть.  
Женщины покидают деревню, и тот самый край бездны становится ближе. Каю уже нечем больше защитить селение, но он проверяет свои барьеры каждый день, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять.

В одну из ночей Хас особенно дотошный — даже кончив и отдышавшись немного, лезет снова с поцелуями, с ласками, снова пытается подмять Кая под себя. Тот уговаривает, что завтра снова будет сонным, что уже устал, что не такой выносливый, как Хас, но сдается. Есть что-то обреченное в этом напоре, попытке снова выпить Кая досуха, взять от него в эту ночь все, что мог собирать по капле за годы жизни вместе. И всякий раз, когда Каю кажется, что он больше не выдержит, он не сможет назавтра пошевелиться, он снова позволяет и отвечает со всем рвением.

Когда начинает светать, Хас наконец успокаивается. Он больше не тянется ближе, только наблюдает за тем, как пытается отдышаться Кай, лежа на спине, сглатывая сухим горлом. Понятливый Хас молча поднимается, приносит котелок с водой, и Кай, так же молча кивнув ему в благодарность, подносит воду к губам.

Кай в первый же глоток понимает, что это не только вода. Хас растворил в ней что-то из его горшков, и со второго глотка Кай узнает снотворное. Но ему кажется, что это — для его же блага, чтобы он теперь хорошо выспался и отдохнул. Возможно, Хас заметил, что он мучается бессонницей в последнее время, решил помочь и забыл сказать об этом. Но по горечи, оседающей на языке, Кай понимает, что, скорее всего по незнанию, Хас переборщил с порошком, но оторваться от воды не может.

— Ты добавил слишком много, — указывая на оставшуюся воду, произносит Кай. — Я теперь, наверное, до самого вечера не смогу проснуться… Не пугайся.

— Конечно, — кивает Хас. — И ты. Не пугайся.

***

Кай не просыпается, даже когда Хас одевает его. Снаружи еще светает, когда он выбирается с шаманом на руках и осторожно несет его к реке. Кай кажется тяжелее обычного, но при этом такой хрупкий и беззащитный, будто ребенок. Последнюю неделю Хасу хотелось спрятать его и никому больше не показывать, но получалось, что спрятать и защитить Кая означает и самому на время его лишиться.

То племя, их вождь, сама Гиена — все они думают, что Кай слабый, и его будет просто забрать. В запале битвы никто из селения и не вспомнит о том, что надо защитить шамана. Поэтому Хас спрячет его еще до боя. А потом наденет его маску и шкуру и останется в селении вместо него. Раз они придут за Каем: похитить его, сделать ему больно, отдать его Элару — то Хас сам притворится Каем, чтобы разорвать всех, кто покусится на его душу. Маска и шкура не помешают ему сражаться наравне со всеми, а Кай драться не умеет все равно, его нужно было отправить вместе с женщинами и детьми. Именно это Хас и сказал Акру, когда объяснял свой план, вождь не согласился, пока не узнал, что у врага какие-то свои планы на Кая. Можно восстановить деревню, засеять снова поля, но нового шамана ждать придется долго, если они не уберегут этого.

Хас укладывает его на дно лодки, укрывает их единственным одеялом, осматривается.

— Слушайте, — начинает он вполголоса, чувствуя себя психом, говорящим с тем, чего не видит, — это все, что я могу сделать. Но тут он тоже не в безопасности. Положить человека в лодку, отправить по течению и надеяться, что она не перевернется — довольно самонадеянно. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы и вы его охраняли. Я спасу его от того, что не по силам вам. А вы защитите от той ерунды, что может приключиться, пока он не проснется. Хорошо?

Он слышит только плеск воды, который можно свалить на подобравшуюся к поверхности рыбу, но большего ему и не дано.

Хас не собирается умирать. Он почти готов к тому, как будет кричать на него Кай, когда вернется. Что шаман какое-то время не станет с ним разговаривать, выгонит из хижины. Но весь этот ужас будет позади, и Кай долго сердиться не сможет. Только отпускать его одного, спящим, все же страшно. Но это же шаман — даже если его не оберегает Элар, его охраняют другие духи. Хас отвязывает лодку и отталкивает от берега. Сердце его раздувается шаром, которому тесно в груди, и Хас неосознанно делает два шага по течению, к уплывающей лодке, но останавливается.  
Кай простит его. И тогда они снова будут счастливы.

***

Хас появляется у нового укрепления из песка и заточенных кольев в волчьей шкуре, но маску держит поднятой. Тронув за плечо замершего у укрытия Барса, спрашивает:

— Где Акр?

Тот отрывается, улыбается криво, увидев друга в таком виде.

— Черт его знает… Занят, наверное. Тут же вроде как война. Во-первых, ему не до тебя. Во-вторых — он и так тебе поверил, что ты вернешься вовремя, а не сбежишь с шаманом. Он вас обоих хорошо знает.

— Чего ты так испугался? — уже и забыв о своем вопросе, задает новый Хас. Барс открывает рот возмутиться, но передумывает, отрицательно мотает головой и указывает вдаль, откуда должен прийти враг. Там, на горизонте, расположен хвойный лес, и сосны его шевелятся вразнобой, будто сам лес неровной походкой исполина идет к ним. Хас сглатывает и опускает маску на лицо.

— Тима нет. Он где-то там, в том лесу, — прибавляет Барс, совсем уже перестав изображать веселость. — Он сам туда отправился еще ночью… Надеюсь, он знает, что делает. 

***

Проснувшись, он не сразу понимает, что происходит. Кроме духов, нагло улегшихся прямо на него, вокруг закругленное дерево, и его покачивает, будто Кай вдруг снова стал маленьким и вернулся в колыбель. Но, приподнявшись, он понимает, что это застрявшая на отмели лодка. Это еще хуже, потому что Кай не помнит, откуда у него лодка, когда он успел в нее забраться и почему заснул. Последнее, что он запомнил — собственная хижина и вода с горьковатым привкусом снотворного. Вода, которой напоил его Хас.

Так бывает на рассвете, когда только что мир был серым, свет едва-едва разливался от горизонта, и вот уже день, уже проснулось светило. Из догадок выстраивается полная картина, которая объясняет все, что могло привести к этому моменту, и Кай вскакивает, бесцеремонно скинув с себя еще не проснувшихся крыс и зайцев, перебирается через борт, с непривычки падает на мокрый песок. И замирает снова, услышав звук, который не может принадлежать зверю — шарканье по песку. У кромки берега стоят четверо, вооруженные луками и копьями. Атаковать они еще не собираются, но и к появлению Кая относятся с подозрением, хмурятся так, будто выйти на берег ему уже не дадут. Кай не знает, сколько проплыл и говорят ли эти люди на том же языке, он поднимается на колени, показывает поднятые пустые руки.

— Хас просил позаботиться о тебе, — перекинув морду через борт, скучающе произносит волк. — Но тут мы ничем не поможем. Видимо, все.

— Все-таки решил заглянуть к прежней семье?!

Она кричит это от самой кромки леса, почти из последних сил, выбежав к берегу, и мужчины-сторожи успокаиваются, опускают оружие. Кай узнает ее — эта девушка приходила к ним в деревню, в его хижину, это его сестра. Но тогда у них не получилось поговорить, да Кай и не горел желанием пообщаться. С одной стороны, он не хотел быть здесь, с другой — в любой другой деревне его бы убили из страха. Хотя могли и побояться, отпустить, потому что он все-таки шаман. Но Хас, отправив его вниз по течению, забыл положить в лодку маску.

Сестра, преодолевая полосу от кромки леса к берегу, быстро поправляет растрепавшиеся волосы, переводит дыхание, чтобы, встав между Каем и сторожами, сложив руки на груди, грозно спросить:

— Ну? Чего приперся?

Кай оборачивается осторожно к лодке, чтобы посмотреть в круглые, навыкате, глаза волчьего духа.

— Мы подумали, так будет лучше, — уже понимая, что получилось не совсем верно, отзывается тот.

***

Вход в дом закрыт только цветастой тряпкой, чтобы внутрь не проникали мухи. Кай лишь слегка отодвигает ее, заглядывает внутрь, но так и стоит на пороге. Ему кажется, что он эгоистичный и неблагодарный, потому что ничего не чувствует, но он врет себе. В нем нет радости, но есть смущение и страх за то, как его примут теперь, и он перебирает мысленно всю свою жизнь, чтобы понять, как он докатился до такого, и чем теперь будет оправдываться. Так и застыв нерешительно, он окликает:

— Мам.

У женщины волосы темные, не как у него. На спине тряпкой примотан еще один ребенок, который сейчас дремлет — может, новый брат Кая. Или сестра.

— Чья? — обернувшись, спрашивает женщина. — Ты девять лет назад сбежал, какая я тебе мама теперь?

— Я не сбежал, становление всегда так происходит… Мне просто было страшно, — все еще стоя за порогом, оправдывается Кай. В слово «страшно» укладывается все — осознание того, кто он есть, преследовавший его Элар, ненавидевший его «отец».

— Сбежал, сбежал. Я тоже думала, что ты заблудился… Что ты умер. А потом слухи донесли, что у соседей есть шаман. Такое совпадение — твоего возраста и с твоим именем. А потом ты отказался нам помочь, остался у чужаков… Они, наверное, для тебя сделали больше, чем мы. Чем родная мать.

Хмурясь, она отрывается наконец от переборки крупы, чтобы повернуться к нему. Каю сложно сказать, сильно ли она изменилась за прошедшие годы, ведь он почти забыл ее. Постарела, наверное, но это он понимает только потому, что, конечно, люди стареют, а прошло почти десять лет.

— Сколько тебе сейчас? Пятнадцать? — вроде немного смягчившись, спрашивает женщина, всматриваясь в него. — А нет. Погоди-ка… Восемнадцать. Я надеялась, что ты вырастешь.

— Шаману не обязательно быть большим и сильным, — Кай от такого оценивающего взгляда пятится, но почему-то не может отпустить ткань, открывающую вход.

— Должен был родиться девкой. Было бы проще. Отдали бы тебя в другое селение, Кыр бы не ненавидел тебя так. Наверняка. К дочкам он добрее.

— Ничего, Кай и так… почти замужем, — смеется оставшаяся по ту сторону сестра, и мать переносит свое раздражение на нее:

— Ты его привела?!

— Он сам приплыл, — возмущенно возражает та.

— Ага. И это, — женщина показывает на ребенка за спиной, — тебе тоже, когда в реке купалась, приплыло! Тьфу.

«Мы уже такие взрослые», — осознает Кай, переименовав потенциальных брата или сестру в племянницу или племянника. Ребенок, по сути, комок ткани, из которого торчит голова и маленькие ручки, вдруг оживляется и, указывая на заинтересованно заглядывающего в дом духа енота, выдает не совсем внятное: «Кыся». Этого не замечают женщины, начавшие новую перебранку, зато это привлекает внимание Кая, и он, попятившись, негромко произносит: «Мне пора», — и почти опускает ткань, закрывающую дверь.

— Куда? — хрипло, но уже совсем без злобы окликает мать. — Так и уйдешь?.. Голодным?

Не так давно закончилась зима, и Кай еще помнит, что еда равноценна жизни, это силы на то, чтобы вернуться обратно в селение. К тому же, даже если он нужен там, он девять лет не видел маму, и остальное отходит на второй план. Конечно, Кай мог бы прожить еще столько же, не вспомнив о ней, но сейчас, в паре шагов от нее, он не может так сразу развернуться и уйти.

***

Кай покидает деревню еще до возвращения отца с охоты. Ничего не обещает, но его и не спрашивают, вернется ли он.

Через лес идти, конечно, намного труднее. Кай старается держаться ближе к руслу реки, но иногда плутает, пытаясь обойти ручьи, рытвины и чужие поселения, чтобы не рисковать. Чуть поодаль за ним семенят остальные духи, рядом только верный флегматичный волк.

— Ты говорил о том, что я не помню прошлой жизни, — напоминает Кай, когда, выбившись из сил, устраивается на ночлег на прогретой солнцем земле. Волк у него под боком смотрит в даль, как бы задумавшись настолько, что пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, но наконец заговаривает:

— Я подумал, что раз ты нас видишь, раз ты сильный, то можешь помнить.

— Что было в прошлой жизни?

— Хас, — голосом волка это имя звучит невнятно, словно он откашлянул или фыркнул, но Кай его разбирает, приподнимается на локте.

— Мы были знакомы?

— Он бегал к селению, потому что ему нравилась девушка, что там жила. Она была из людей, и не то чтобы шаманом… понимала животных.

— Я передумал, я не хочу знать этой истории… — возражает Кай, повернувшись спиной к волку.

— Она тоже его не долго пережила, — заканчивает дух, остальные смотрят на него огоньками глаз, подняв мордочки и перестав притворяться спящими. — Шаман обвинил ее в том, что она наслала на деревню мор, общаясь с животными…  
Кай молчит, свернувшись в клубок, плотно укутавшись в кожаную накидку от насекомых и неприятных разговоров.

— Я рад, что вы встретились снова, — в заключение прибавляет волк.

На путь, который на лодке занял меньше суток, Кай тратит день и две ночи. Казалось бы, вряд ли что-то может закончиться к этому времени, но возвращается он практически на пепелище: черные головешки остались от частокола, стала меньше куча песка за ним, и вдали от селения, к югу, где стоят избы на высоких подпорках для мертвецов, кружат вороны. Больше всего Кая огорчает не вид этой разрухи, а то, что он опоздал.

И тут происходит совсем неожиданное — люди, которых он знает уже столько лет, не узнают его, встречают как чужака, нацеленными на него пиками и злыми взглядами исподлобья. Кай понимает, что еще вчера этим людям приходилось убивать и теперь одним меньше или одним больше никакой разницы, а Кай выглядит именно как чужак, явившийся в селение издалека. Последние приходившие сюда чужаки хотели перебить всех мужчин и забрать себе эти земли.

— Погодите, — пытаясь улыбнуться, подняв руки так, чтобы их видели, просит Кай. — Я же ваш… Я же шаман. Знаю, я все время был в маске, но…

— Лжец, — выдыхает заросший кучерявым волосом кузнец. Рогатиной, с которой ходили на медведя, прицеливается в Кая так, словно уже решился. Взгляд его пустой, выгоревший. Будто за время отсутствия Кая все эти люди успели вернуться с того света. — Шамана забрали. Я сам видел, как его унесли.

— Да вашу ж мать, нельзя одних оставить, — свалившийся откуда-то сверху Барс, как единственный живой тут, перехватывает Кая, закрыв собой от остальных. — Это шаман! Я видел его без маски! Он вернулся, смог сбежать, а вы на него, как на медведя!

— Не, — сомневаясь, морщится сторож. — Я видел, как его ранило. Где рана-то? За день зажила? А ну покеж…

— Так на то он и шаман, что на нем все как на собаке заросло уже к вечеру! — не теряется Барс, сам отодвигая Кая вглубь деревни, к еще сохранившимся домам. Тот не идет, его приходится толкать, и, не выдержав, Барс перехватывает его за шкирку и тащит куда-то, подальше от агрессивно настроенных селян.

— Что с Хасом? — переспрашивает Кай, еще даже толком не опомнившись. Ранен? Похищен?

— Кабы я знал, — фыркает Барс. Кажется, будто он сердится, но обычно веселый нрав не дает ему проявить гнева. — Тим собрался за ним. Тебя с собой не возьмет, да и никого не возьмет… Он быстрее туда доберется. Может, успеет еще.

— Может?! — почти кричит Кай, и Барс, закрыв ему рот, вталкивает его в один из домов.

— Тебе пока в свою хижину нельзя, — стоя на пороге, вздыхает Барс, и теперь становится понятно, что нет, он злится не на Кая, а скорее на себя, за то, что не смог защитить. — Знаешь, он человек пятнадцать положил, прежде чем его поймали… Хотя, да, какая разница… 

— Слушай… Мне надо поговорить с Тимом до того, как он уйдет. Я не буду напрашиваться с ним, я понимаю, что… что от меня одна морока, но мне нужно кое-что сказать ему. Пожалуйста, — внутренне обмирая от происходящего, просит Кай. Барс, непривычно серьезный, смотрит сверху вниз на него, но только кивает, плотно закрыв дверь и заперев на щеколду.

Сейчас снова стать невозмутимым шаманом не помогла бы даже маска: слишком сильно Кая ранит собственная беспомощность. Если бы он мог защититься сам, Хасу не пришлось бы делать эту подмену. Если бы попался Кай, это снова принесло бы всем проблемы.

— Шаман.

Кай замирает и осматривается — в небольшом домике он один, и спрятаться здесь негде. В окна заглядывают его духи, но окликали не они. И в то же время голос знакомый. Будто он прежде слышал человека, который теперь говорит с ним, сидя в глубоком колодце.

Символа на ключице нет, во всей этой суматохе Кай просто забыл его обновить, а вспоминает как всегда слишком поздно. И под рукой, конечно, нет ни кисточки, ни краски.

— Я здесь, — почти одновременно с этим сгущаются тени справа от Кая, и что-то появляется из тьмы комнаты, силуэт сплетается из обрывков сумрака. — Пойдем со мной, шаман.

Он невозмутим, хотя и поправляет свою отрубленную голову. Кай не узнал бы этот голос, не увидев его хозяина — его окликал Лег. Дух его с отрубленной головой, распоротым животом и утыканный стрелами, как дикобраз, склоняется над шаманом, и снова в домике слишком тесно от его присутствия.

— Я жду Тима, — Кай отодвигается к стене, смотрит враждебно. — И даже когда Тим придет… Я никуда с тобой не пойду.

— Тим, — кивает Лег, оглядывается на дверь. — Ну да… Ваш вождь совсем трус, шаман. Заманил меня в ловушку, спрятал всех жителей, не участвовавших в сражении… Даже победив, мы застали бы пустую деревню. Знаешь ли, нам хотелось получить не только земли.

— Наш вождь спас нас. К тому же, не собирается забирать ваши земли и женщин. Если бы ты продолжал жить в своем селении, ему не пришлось бы тебя убивать. Он даже за отца мстить не думал.

— Я и говорю — трус, — пожимает плечами Лег и едва не роняет голову снова. — Когда Тим придет, так и скажи ему.

— Проваливай к своему шаману, — цедит Кай сквозь зубы, все еще глядя на дверь.

— Не могу. Мое тело тут. Моя голова на копье у частокола. Они сбрасывают наши трупы в общую яму, чтобы сжечь до того, как вернутся женщины. Ваши женщины тоже слабы.

— Вот и иди к своим, раз…

— И ты, шаман, слабый. Я видел, как забрали твоего друга, который вырядился в твою шкуру. Он не думал умирать, хотел просто убить всех, кто придет за тобой. Я слышал, что теперь ему отрубят ступни и запястья, потом…

— Я сказал проваливай! — срывается Кай, швырнув в призрак бесполезным кулоном с зубом медведя. Лег в ответ на это смеется глухо, но замолкает, когда что-то осторожно ударяет в дверь.

— Барс сказал, что ты сам хочешь поговорить… — раздается голос Тима, и Кай бежит, дергает дверь, и та оказывается не заперта. Вполне возможно, что именно Тим ее снова открыл, пока шаман ругался с духом.

— Тим, — окликает Кай совсем другим голосом.

— Ты меня задерживаешь, — хмыкает Тим. — Они-то дорогу помнят, и лошади их помнят путь, а вот мне придется идти по их следам. Мне казалось, нам обоим важно…

— Если его нельзя будет спасти, — перебивает Кай, цепляясь за тонкую ткань рубашки, не смея прикоснуться к телу Тима даже через ткань, но нуждаясь в этом контакте, чтобы он выслушал, чтобы он понял и не отмахнулся, — если уже все будет кончено… Тим, мне нужна часть его. Любая часть Хаса. Рука или палец, печень или селезенка. Что угодно, что ты сможешь донести. Это важно для меня, Тим!..  
Тот смотрит внимательно мучительно долгие мгновения, зрачки его широкие и темные, как у кошки, высматривающей мышь.

— То есть, — начинает Тим зло, — ты и не надеешься, что его можно спасти?.. А я иду просто за куском Хаса тебе на память?

— Если его можно будет спасти — я больше никогда и ни о чем не буду просить духов и богов для себя. Даже если буду подыхать от голода и холода зимой. Даже если Хас найдет себе женщину и уйдет… Мне нечего больше желать. Но Тим… мы же с тобой не маленькие, оба понимаем.

Кай отпускает его, отойдя на шаг назад и сжав губы в линию. Отходит, чтобы лучше рассмотреть глаза Тима и убедиться или опровергнуть свои догадки, но Тим молча разворачивается, снова захлопнув дверь. Оставляет Кая одного с безголовым духом убитого ими вождя.

— Знаешь, я думал оставить тебя в живых, — продолжает Лег, будто они просто беседовали, а их прервали. — Что тебя похитят, притащат к нам, и тогда я прикажу на твоих глазах сделать с Гиеной то, что она готовилась сделать с тобой. А потом запру тебя в клетке. Я не собирался убивать тебя.

— Но сам сдох, — огрызается Кай, вернувшись к прежней злости.

— Так пойдешь со мной, шаман? — спокойно предлагает Лег.

— Чего тебе от меня нужно?

— Там какой-то то ли бог, то ли дух… Зовет меня за собой.

— И ты за компанию решил позвать меня?

— Ну да. Хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на него. И сказал, что это за дух и стоит ли принимать его приглашение.

Кай молча смотрит на него, не поворачивая головы.

— Я слышал, что шаман не может отказать. А я не убивал твоего пса.

— Ты напал на мою деревню.

— Это не твоя родная деревня. И тебя не было в ней в момент нападения, так что перед тобой я ничем не провинился. Идем, шаман. Я не прошу тебя провожать меня на тот свет, но я, видишь ли, раньше не умирал, и теперь не особо понимаю в том, что должен делать.

***

Духи мертвых бродят по лесу вокруг селения. Они не такие материальные, как Лег, всего лишь тени, но от этого еще более жуткие — то скитаются, низко опустив голову, то вдруг останавливаются и, разинув рот, беззвучно кричат, горько-безутешно. Все вперемешку — духи врагов и жителей деревни. Кай, давно ко всему привыкший, не может сдержать дрожи от этого зрелища.

К посоху его приводит волк, тот сломан напополам и испачкан в грязи и бурой крови. Кай поднимает верхнюю часть, отправляется в кишащий духами лес догонять терпеливо ждущего его Лега. Волк то и дело ощетинивается на этого духа, но все же в открытую драку не лезет.

Дух войны сидит на одном из пней, посреди поляны, оставшейся от вырубки леса на частокол. Он жадно доедает гнилое человеческое мясо, брызгая в разные стороны черной кровью, но при виде Лега с шаманом отвлекается, убирает мясо и складывает свои тонкие пальцы под подбородком, улыбаясь им.

— Шаман, а я надеялся полакомиться и твоим телом. Но, видно, не судьба… Интересно, обрадуется или расстроится Элар?

— Вы знакомы? — без удивления спрашивает Лег. Вместо ответа Кай нетерпеливо поводит плечом.

— Зачем тебе вождь?

— Сделать его своим слугой. Будет один из моих спутников.

— Это война, — уже Легу объясняет Кай. — Это… То, что ты принес на эти земли. Будешь служить ему?..

Ему очень хочется, чтобы и у Лега от этого существа появился холодок в душе, чтобы тот ужаснулся, как Кай сейчас, стоя напротив войны без маски. Но сложно представить, чтобы человека, спокойно воспринявшего свою смерть, что-то еще могло напугать.

— Служить? Я никому не служу, — с презрением отвечает Лег, хотя из-за отрубленной головы смотреть свысока на духа ему сложно.

— Уверен? — продолжая гадко улыбаться, спрашивает тот. — Такие души, как твоя, ждут муки огнем, каленым железом и ледяной зимой. А я предлагаю продолжить сеять смерть и ужас.

— Лучше каленое железо, чем служить, — подтверждает Лег. Улыбка пропадает с лица войны.

— Шаман, — шипит он, возвращаясь к куску гнилого мяса. — Всегда мне все портишь… Жаль, что нельзя тебя сожрать. Хотя, может, кто-то еще пойдет войной на твое племя, и тогда…

Он урчит довольно, облизывает пальцы синим языком, не отрывая от Кая пустых глазниц. Одна из ворон, попытавшихся сесть на плечо шамана, получает посохом и, обиженно гаркнув, возвращается к войне. Другая клюет раны на спине Лега, но тот лишь почесывается, переложив голову под мышку, чтобы не упала.

— Он говорил, что он проводник к смерти. Я почти поверил, — поясняет зачем-то Лег, повернув отрубленную голову к Каю. — Просто подумал, как странно, что он зовет меня одного… Но он сказал, что это честь для меня.

— Это и есть честь, — громко смеется война, похлопывая себя по черному колену. — Разве нет?

— Я тоже думаю, что каленое железо и льды будут для тебя предпочтительнее службы войне. То, что ты заслужил, — кивает Кай, обращаясь к вождю и игнорируя войну. На нем нет символа, у него нет духа-защитника. Если война ополчится на него, все, что он сможет, — бежать и прятаться. Стоя тут так спокойно, Кай врет и себе и войне, делая вид, что ему ничего не угрожает.

— Хоть в чем-то мы сходимся, — кивает Лег, протянув ему руку для пожатия, но Кай отступает, обходит его стороной.

***

Тиму нужно время, и Кай отвлекается как может на восстановление селения и полей, превозмогает себя в надежде, что вымотавшись за день не увидит снов. Но ночами ему снится-таки, как пытают Хаса, как его сжигают, рубят на куски. Снится выброшенное к их деревне тело Хаса, изуродованное так же, как отец Акра, и на лице трупа маска Кая как свидетельство слабости шамана.

Кай берет на себя непосильную работу успокаиваясь мыслью, что сможет наконец стать сильнее, выносливее, но вместо этого ломает руку, снова оказывается бесполезным, истощенным. Вернувшейся Гиде приходится следить за ним так же, как за своим маленьким ребенком. Единственное, в чем оказывается полезен Кай, который почти не встает с кровати — он присматривает за младенцем, ведь он может поить его молоком, смачивая в нем светлую чистую ткань, может менять ему тряпки. Эта работа — женская, но Кай цепляется за нее, потому что хотя бы в этом полезен, хотя бы тут он может помочь.

Кай дает себе и духам обещание: если он не расплачется до возвращения Хаса, то Тим приведет того живым. Может, непоправимо раненным, может, инвалидом, лишенным запястий и ступней, но все же вернет ему живого Хаса. Кай забывает, что с такими ранами долго не живут.

***

Может, Тим и верит в богов и духов, но они — дело шаманов и самих духов. Тим понимает, что призраки не могут кому-то навредить. Вредят люди, и в селении, где был вождем Лег, он убеждается в этом.

Тим слишком устает, чтобы с кем-то драться. Он никогда не был особо честным и, найдя, в каком состоянии оставлен умирать Хас, задерживается только чтобы завалить дровами вход в пещеру Гиены и поджечь. Ему даже все равно, умрет ведьма или нет. У него нет времени проверять.

Замотав Хаса тряпками, как мог, он взваливает его на плечи и уносит в далекий-далекий дом, и Хас за его спиной еще жив, еще дышит хрипло, болезненно стонет, и все же старается быть тише.

Но есть вещи выше человеческих сил. После таких ран даже Тим бы стонал, болезненно сжав зубы, и вскрикивал бы на кочках. Как он ни старается нести раненного быстрее — ноша задерживает его. А выглядит Хас так, что прибавь Тим скорости, и тряска убьет спасенного.

Хас не разговаривает всю дорогу, но оборачивается беспокойно, чуя приближающуюся погоню. Спина Тима давно уже мокрая, но пот не может быть таким вязким — за ними на листве остаются кровавые следы, по которым найти их еще проще.

И Тим решает поступить честно: опускает осторожно Хаса на мягкий мох, дает напиться из ручья свежей воды, умывает ею же лицо. Хас улыбается, словно происходящее сейчас — лихорадка от простуды, и он выкарабкается, до Тима не сразу доходит, что ученик лишь пытается его приободрить. Его, Тима, которому в шесть подарили кота, а в семь приказывали его убить и больно били по ступням, когда он отказывался, и убили бы совсем, не согласись он.

— Шаман молил меня, — сглотнув, начинает Тим тоже спокойно и обыденно. — Он хотел кусочек тебя. Ты его лучше знаешь, вы с ним оба рехнувшиеся, я-то подумал, что, если что, шаман обойдется, но… Ты ведь захочешь отдать ему часть себя?

Хас слушает его, кивает серьезно и внимательно, но, кажется, слышит что-то другое, не сразу понимает, что именно ему говорят, тут же оживляется той последней искрой жизни, что ему еще осталась, и, протянув к учителю руку с отсутствующей кистью, с фанатично горящим взглядом просит:

— Сердце. Отдай Каю сердце.

Говорит так, будто это — единственное его спасение. Тим мог отказать Каю, но такую просьбу он проигнорировать не может и достает с пояса охотничий нож.

***

Когда он возвращается в селение, Кай ждет его на подходе, в лесу за полями. Эта местность еще считается их территорией, но ходят туда только охотники, и даже дозоры выставляются к деревне ближе. Несмотря на перемотанную и привязанную к плечу руку, Кай стоит на ветке сосны, метрах в двух над землей. И при виде Тима секунду-другую смотрит на него сверху-вниз, будто не узнает, а потом ловко, будто полностью выздоровевший, спускается на землю.

Тим достает из-за пазухи замотанный в мешковину окровавленный кусок, и Кай принимает его молча, как ребенка, на больную руку. Придерживая его здоровой, он, так же молча закусив губу, опускается на колени перед Тимом и склоняет голову.  
Тот, тоже не сказав ничего, уходит в деревню, к реке, чтобы отмыться от всего, что с ним было и чему стал свидетелем.

Одна навязчивая мысль не дает Тиму покоя — он должен поговорить с Барсом. А если Тим должен поговорить — это уже довольно серьезное дело.

***

Зажарить его, как сердце оленя, Каю кажется кощунством более страшным, чем есть его. Ему приходилось питаться сырым мясом, но то было звериное, не человеческое. Это же — жесткое сердце Хаса. Но Кай ест, сглатывая слезы.

Человек, которого он помнит мальчишкой-подростком. Человек, которого он узнал как ершистого, эгоистичного и упрямого воина. Тот, кого он спас, вернув его душу с того света. Тот, кто не испугался проклятия Элара, гнева селения, ссоры с собственной матерью. Тот, кто любил Кая так, как никогда и никто уже любить не будет.  
Лето застает его в слезах, когда от сердца уже остается меньше половины. Оно, всегда радостное, в венке из трав на голове с длинными пшеничными волосами и небесно-голубыми глазами без зрачков, молча садится рядом и обнимает плачущего Кая за плечо, как зверька.

— Я пришло, — говорит оно, перебирая осторожно волосы шамана. — Мне очень жаль, что меня не было рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя раньше, Кай.  
Шаман кивает, продолжая пережевывать жесткое сердце и глотать.

***

Кай не спит ночью, рассматривая потолок своей хижины. После битвы тут пришлось убраться так, будто он отсутствовал полгода. Кажется, его искали тут даже в тех местах, где он не смог бы спрятаться — посбивали на пол все его глиняные горшки, переворошили все его запасы.

Утром, перед самым рассветом, он приподнимается, услышав шаги. Он привык к ним, их уже ни с чем не спутаешь — через лес, напролом, не подкрадываясь. Кай вскакивает с подстилки, разбудив этим мелких духов, выбегает из хижины. Волк, лежавший под столом и делавший вид, что все это время спит, открывает один глаз и смотрит шаману вслед, но не выходит.

Хас спускается с холма, из леса, со стороны деревни, откуда всегда привык приходить, только мир для него сильно поменялся за эту ночь. И это Хас наверняка еще не видел собственного отражения — у него такие же светло-синие глаза, но на весь зрачок, как у прочих духов, такая же расшитая блестящей голубой нитью одежда — зеленая рубашка и темно-коричневые штаны.

Кай не может позволить себе встретить его слезами, но больших усилий стоит ему удержаться и просто улыбаться.

— Что, они всегда тут были? — первое, о чем спрашивает Хас, указывая на копошащихся в траве духов. — И эти… — на выкатившихся из хижины Кая крыс и кроликов. — Ну а ты да, ты всегда таким был…

В Кае, конечно, за ночь не поменялось ничего, просто Хас стал видеть намного лучше. Он наконец подходит ближе, прежде чем Кай, не в силах сдержать нервной дрожи, приветствует:

— Боги хранили тебя.

— Твоя любовь сохранила меня, — произносит Хас как традиционное приветствие, вдруг обретшее для него смысл. Рукой, покрытой кожей, похожей на кору дуба, он обнимает Кая за шею, прижав к себе, радостно заключив:

— Мой Кай.

***

Элар вместо умирающей Кая находит скитающуюся по селению душу Гиены, бегающую от духов преисподней, прячущуюся от них под корнями деревьев и шапками грибов. Он ловит ее, мелкую, будто мышка, и отправляет в рот, почти не почувствовав вкуса, кроме неприятной горчинки.

Он идет по следам крови, по которым преследовали Тима. В конце, вместо Кая, находит сожжённый труп нарушителя его запрета, обезображенный еще при жизни.  
Уже более радостный, Элар направляется прямиком к шаману. Каю больше незачем его отталкивать, защищаться от него. Элар проклял нарушителя, и тот умер страшной смертью. Шаман должен понять, что так будет с каждым, а значит нельзя перечить покровителю, если он только не желает нарушителю мучительной смерти.

И полный энтузиазма, Элар, через крышу ввалившийся в хижину, не осознает, что что-то поменялось. 

Кай слышал шуршание в ветках, понял, что кто-то из духов пришел к нему, но к хижине подходит осторожно, потому что стены ее трясутся, летит с крыши солома и пыль. А главное — души, что всегда тут, расселись у двери и окон, заинтересованно наблюдая за происходящим. И бросаются врассыпную за секунду до того, как из двери вываливается растрепанный и побитый, скулящий и такой непривычный Элар. Кай не рисует больше символ на ключице, потому что в его хижине живет Хас, и будет очень тоскливо, если тот не сможет его касаться. Но и Элара он не боится — стоит с корзиной мокрого, постиранного белья, наблюдая за таким самоуверенным и когда-то страшным полубогом. Заметив Кая, он приподнимается, обвинительно тычет в него пальцем:

— Лжец. Я скажу, что ты лжец и не исполняешь условий духа-хранителя, и никто больше не будет вступаться за тебя.

Кай даже немного теряется — ему казалось, что Элар все понял еще при попытке сунуться в хижину, но приходится объяснить:

— Мне не нужен дух-покровитель. Хас — бог, запертый до этого в человеческом теле. Теперь я вроде как… его жрец, — Кай пожимает плечами, будто и сам не знает, как так получилось. Держать сырое белье одной рукой тяжело, и он ставит его на пенек. Элар, наконец сообразивший, что произошло, оборачивается к хижине. Хас стоит у дверей, сложив руки на груди, победно улыбаясь когда-то грозному сопернику.

— Бог, однажды воплотившийся в волка и влюбившийся. И переродившийся человеком, когда душа Кая вернулась в мир. Понимаешь, даже то, что ты принес Кая именно в эту деревню было предрешено, вело его ко мне. Во всяком случае, так сказал Кай, когда уговаривал тебя не есть. Поэтому сегодня можешь проваливать и поискать себе другого шамана, но честное слово, еще раз увижу тебя в моем лесу — сожру. Тут и так как-то много духов стало шастать.

— Они не ко мне, между прочим, — вполголоса ворчит Кай, обойдя Элара и остановившись у двери в хижину, у плеча Хаса. Духи ходят к Хасу, потому что тот не покидает Кая, в отличие от Элара, появлявшегося только от случая к случаю. Духи приходят просить о чем-то или советоваться, потому что Хас — хозяин всего этого леса, заперший себя в маленькой хижине на отшибе деревни. И для Элара это полное поражение, ведь даже если ему удастся подкараулить Кая и похитить его душу — Хас придет за ней сам, и тогда точно мало не покажется. Весь страх, что он внушал раньше более слабым духам, теперь, когда он оказывается врагом более сильного существа, обрушивается на него. И Кай в этом обреченном сражении не кажется достойным трофеем.

— Я ж не знал, — мямлит Элар, быстро поднимаясь и пятясь к лесу. — Я ж не думал…

— Из-за него я умер, вообще-то, — напоминает Хас, будто Элара уже и нет рядом.

— Я помню, — серьезно кивает Кай как-то печально, не глядя на него. — Но, понимаешь, в мире есть гармония, по которой…

— Блин, я помню-помню, — цыкает Хас, возвращаясь в хижину.

Ночами она наполняется огоньками, и первое время проснувшемуся среди ночи Каю казалось, что над ними звездное небо.

Когда-нибудь Кай умрет, и душу его заберет с собой Хас, чтобы больше никогда не потерять. Чтобы снова возродиться с ним рядом, заключенным в слабое человеческое тело, и прожить еще одну сложную жизнь. 

***

Тим не говорит с шаманом месяцев семь с тех пор, как отдал ему сердце Хаса. Не то чтобы не хотел, просто они никогда и не были ни друзьями, ни близкими знакомыми. Он видит шамана в новой маске, и этот человек для него снова — магическое пугало, что живет на окраине. И именно из-за маски Тим не знает, изменило ли Кая его горе.  
Но зимой, в мороз, Барс заболевает, обычные травы не помогают, и в непогоду и метель идти к шаману приходится именно Тиму.

И тот становится еще более сказочным существом, даже для Тима, когда он подбирается к хижине ближе. Ему еще с тропинки кажется, что шаман замерз насмерть, потому что над крышей не вьется дымок, а без костра в такую погоду не выжить. Но доски двери теплые, и в то же время не сухие, они будто живые. Прежде чем Тим успевает постучаться, дверь открывает сам Кай, без маски, в обычной, летней даже, рубашке и штанах. И он не выглядит убитым горем, напротив — он доволен, даже улыбается при виде Тима, кивнув:

— Я сейчас оденусь.

— Там Барс…

— Да, я знаю, — обрывает Кай, быстро накидывая волчью шкуру и надевая более теплые штаны поверх льняных. — Все будет в порядке. Кажется, я знаю, что с ним.  
Оставшийся на пороге, Тим заходит внутрь, влекомый теплом и любопытством. Внутри будто бы лето, более того — зеленым плющом обвиты стены, и вообще стало будто бы просторнее в этой хижине, хотя внешне она осталась прежней.

— Идем? — окликает приготовившийся Кай. Теперь, когда он при Тиме из человека превратился в шамана, он уже не кажется таким далеким, и воин, не выпуская его, хмурясь, прежде спрашивает:

— Как же Хас?

Это все та же манера Тима недоговаривать предложения. Он хочет спросить, почему Кай выглядит так, будто летом не случалось ничего плохого. Он ведь не стал бы притворятся, что все нормально. Он мог попытаться забыть, но Тим, явившийся к нему, должен был напомнить о случившемся. Но шаман понимает это по-своему — поворачивается к углу хижины, где особенно густ плющ, пожимает плечами, прежде чем ответить:

— Он зимой становится вялым и сонным. Он подождет тут. Он тебе доверяет.  
И хотя на лице все еще маска, Тиму кажется, что из-под покрашенного в белое дерева пробивается, как трава по весне, теплая улыбка.


End file.
